


Surviving Hogwarts

by rubberduckz84



Series: The Wood Series [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Harry Potter Next Generation, Hogwarts, Quidditch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-03
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:55:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 27
Words: 78,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21647146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rubberduckz84/pseuds/rubberduckz84
Summary: (Wood Series Book 3) All of Oliver Wood’s children are quidditch-obsessed. That is a fact. In their final year at Hogwarts, Jamie, Alan and Remus know it’s time to focus, win the Quidditch Cup, and impress the scouts so they can get signed by summer. However, younger sister Daisy is out to make a name for herself and prove once and for all to her overprotective father and brothers that she is capable of living her own life.
Series: The Wood Series [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1555570
Kudos: 4





	1. Heading Back

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is obviously a next generation fic that continues the story of everyone’s favorite quidditch fanatic – Oliver Wood – through his children. While not a direct sequel to Saving Iris and A Life Worth Living, it does pick up several years later from where those storylines left off and includes quite a bit of those characters. There are shenanigans and pranks, a touch of romance, and a whole lot of the Weasley-Potter clan.

_ September 2018 _

“Jamie! Alan! Remus! You lot better wake up or you’re going to miss breakfast before we leave for the train!” a voice floated up the stairs. 

Jamie yawned and opened his eyes, studying the Puddlemere United poster on his wall a moment before sitting up and stretching. He was already mostly awake before his mother called up to him, but had hoped to get a few extra minutes of rest before going downstairs. They were all leaving for their last year at Hogwarts that morning and he was sure to get few days of sleeping this late in the months to come. He was in his third year as captain of Gryffindor’s quidditch team and he was a firm believer in early morning practices. They had a good shot of a repeat of the Quidditch Cup this year with the entire house team returning. Though it helped that half the team lived under the same roof and had been training together most of the summer. The down side was that it would hurt the team next year after he and his two brothers graduated, though his younger sister Daisy was a shoo-in for captain.

He got out of bed and walked over to his door, opening it and looking across the hall into his brother Remus’ room, nearly filling the door frame. They had just turned 17 and had long surpassed their mother - who stood at a mere 5’3 - and even stood taller than their dad’s 6’3.

“Remus, better get up before Mum comes up to get you,” he shouted to a moving mound buried under a navy blue comforter. While Jamie managed to keep his room well organized, Remus’ looked as though a tornado had gone through. He probably hadn’t even packed for the train yet. Well, not completely, anyway. His Quidditch gear was sure to be packed in pristine condition.

“Fuck off,” a muffled voice groaned. Jamie laughed and leaned against the doorframe, crossing his arms and waiting. 

“You didn’t seem to mind getting up so early most of the summer,” he said.

“That was for Quidditch. This is different,” he said, finally emerging from the comforter, his curly brown hair sticking out every which way. Jamie was sure he looked just as wild - they were identical after all. The three brothers often took advantage of that fact as much as possible. Granted, their mother, father, and sister could always tell the difference, no matter how hard they had tried to trick them.

Remus got out of bed and stretched, walking towards the door. “Alan up yet?” Jamie looked over and noticed his hulk of a brother lumbering towards him, his eyes bleary with sleep. 

“Food,” Alan muttered. 

The three teens made their way downstairs to the kitchen, Remus and Alan becoming more awake and animated the stronger the delicious smell of breakfast got. By the time they reached the kitchen, they were finally acting human and pushing each other out of the way to the table. Their younger sister Daisy was already sitting at the table fully dressed and reading a book. She was starting her fifth year at Hogwarts and her fourth as the Gryffindor seeker. Their mother had thrown a fit when she found out that she had tried out second year instead of waiting until her third, as her brothers had been forced to do. Granted they all knew when Daisy made up her mind, there was no stopping her. And secretly, Jamie had seen that their mother was really proud of her gumption. She didn’t even have the heart to punish her for it.

“Nice of you lot to join us,” Daisy said without looking up from the book, before biting into a piece of bacon. She looked positively tiny when standing next to her brothers, but Jamie and his brothers knew better. She was mostly muscle thanks to the strict training schedule they had kept over the summer while not at school. She was turning into a sharp seeker, already flying faster than all of her brothers. That morning, she had her normally long, curly red hair pulled up into a messy bun on top of her head, which made her look almost elf-like with her bright green eyes and pale skin. 

“Boys, did you finish packing?” their mum asked from the stove. Iris had managed to age well, keeping the appearance of someone in her early 30s rather than her actual age of 45. Daisy was nearly the spitting image of her, though her nose was noticeably softer, much like her brothers and dad. Iris’ curly red hair was cut short for the summer and her green eyes still held a certain spark in them. 

“Yes,” they all said in unison.

“I meant everything as well as your Quidditch gear,” she said, walking over and shoveling a large pile of eggs onto each their plates. She namely studied Remus, who was by far the laziest of the three.

“It’ll take me two minutes to throw in the rest,” he said, glancing up at her before shoving two strips of bacon into his mouth.

“It better,” she said, her voice full of warning. 

“Where’s dad?” Alan asked.

“Getting a few laps in,” she said offhandedly as she sat the pan back on the stove. It was almost as though both Iris and Oliver refused to act or look old. Though he was passed 40, Oliver still got up early every day and trained as though he were still playing keeper. He had been the head coach of Puddlemere for a good three years now, but was adamant on being as hands-on as possible with both his team and his kids’ training.

“Such a lovely sight in the morning,” Oliver exclaimed as he walked into the kitchen still in his practice clothes, sweaty and slightly out of breath. He walked over and wrapped his arms around Iris from behind, kissing her on the cheek. She wrinkled her nose, but a smile was firmly planted on her face.

“You smell,” she complained. “At least shower before breakfast.”

“But then I’d miss breakfast with you, Red,” he said before kissing her cheek again.

“Please, we’re trying to eat here,” Alan complained. Daisy looked at her older brother over her book.

“That’s not nearly bad as seeing you and Kirsty Davis snogging at the party after we beat Slytherin last year,” she said, rolling her eyes. Alan’s face went red as his brothers howled with laughter.

“What are you laughing at? Didn’t Professor Longbottom give you detention for snogging whats-her-face in one of the greenhouses?” he shouted at Remus. 

“What were you even doing in the greenhouses? You hate herbology,” Daisy asked.

“Snogging, obviously,” Jamie said, still laughing. Remus looked at his brother.

“And how many times have you chickened out on asking out Elise Wright?,” Remus said. “At least Alan and I have better luck.” Jamie’s face went white as Daisy laughed loudly, knowing there were no snogging secrets for any of her brothers to divulge about her. 

Iris sighed and looked over her shoulder and up at her husband. He just shrugged and shook his head.

_ “They didn’t get it from me. I was too focused on Quidditch at Hogwarts,”  _ he thought, sensing her look.

_ “Please, we both know full and well how much a charmer you are - and were back then. And they certainly didn’t get it from me,”  _ Iris sent him, eyebrows raised. She then stopped and remembered some things from her past.  _ “Okay, maybe it’s a bit of both of us.”  _ Jamie’s head whipped around to look at his mother as he picked up on her memory.

“Mum! Seriously!?” he shouted while groaning, trying to shake the image of a younger Iris kissing some random guy at a concert from his head. “It’s bad enough that you two subject us to parental PDA, now I have to see  _ that _ .”

“Glad I can’t seen into Mum’s brain,” Alan said. Jamie scowled at him and then projected the memory into his mind. “Merlin! No!” he shouted, grabbing his head.

“Please. I did have a life before your father,” Iris said, rolling her eyes at her sons’ dramatics. 

“And I had a life before your mother, as well,” Oliver added. Iris laughed softly.

“What life? Thought you were too obsessed with Quidditch,” she said. 

“I snogged a fair bit at Hogwarts and the Puddlemere after parties, I’ll have you know,” he said, staring down at her seriously, though Iris saw the twinkle in his eye.

“DAD!” Jamie groaned, his head back in his hands as he was now seeing a much younger Oliver drunkenly kissing some blonde at a house party. Both parents looked over as Alan started gagging all over again and Remus just started at the two of them with a look of disgust.

“How could you do that?” he said, slowly shaking his head. It was all Iris could do to keep from losing it as she took in her son’s serious expression. Daisy was beside herself, giggling uncontrollably.

“Boys, get over it. Besides, what did I say about staying out of our heads?” She settled her bright green eyes on Jamie, who had stopped grimacing and was looking appropriately shamed.

“Sorry, Mum. Still can’t help it sometimes,” he said, genuinely meaning it.

“It’s alright,” she said, softening her scowl. She knew all too well how tricky it could be to stay out of others’ minds when you were that age. Jamie had managed to get better control over it but there were still moments when he couldn’t help himself. 

Of the triplets, she knew he was probably the only one who could properly handle her particularly troublesome gift without abusing it. He was more introverted than his brothers and tended to be more serious, taking the time to stop and think things through before acting. Unlike Alan, who seemed to barge into every decision he had ever made. Remus seemed to go with whatever was convenient. 

“Come on. Finish up or we’ll all be late to the train,” Iris said, freeing herself from Oliver’s arms and making up a plate for herself while Oliver followed suit and they took the seats on either side of Daisy. 

“Now you lot,” Oliver said, turning serious for a moment and looking over his four children, “this is an important season for you boys. You need to start strong and continue that momentum throughout the whole year, got it?” 

“Got it,” Jamie said seriously. He wanted to make sure that they ended their last year at Hogwarts repeating their victory from last year. Not to mention there would be scouts there the entire season. This was the year to prove themselves more than any other year, if they all wanted to be signed by graduation. Alan and Remus both nodded as well.

“Good. I expect we’ll be getting offers by Easter,” Oliver said, grinning. His dream of having all of his children become professional quidditch players was nearly coming true. His sights settled on Daisy. 

“And you, no death-defying stunts, eh Pixie? We don’t want to cause your mother more fits.” Daisy rolled her eyes.

“They’re perfectly safe-”

“No. You heard me,” he said. 

“But Ashley said-”   


“I am your father and you will do as I say,” Oliver said firmly, staring at her. Daisy finally relented.

“Fine,” she said, scowling. Though she knew once they were at Hogwarts, she was going to do whatever she wanted anyway. She had spent some time working with the Puddlemere seeker who had been showing her different moves, taking advantage of her small stature, speed, and acrobatic abilities. While her father thought it amusing watching her do flips off her broom into the pool, he had put his foot down on anything of the sort while on the pitch - despite the fact they had cushioning charms on it. He always had been more protective of his tiny daughter than the boys. Daisy knew she could take just as many hits and falls as they could, but her dad seemed to constantly fret over her safety. Why he even let her play seeker in the first place was beyond her if he was going to give her such a hard time about safety all the time.

The triplets scarfed down their food and noisily made their way upstairs, with their mother’s warning that they had 45 minutes until they all needed to leave. Alan beat everyone to the shower, so Jamie walked into Remus’ room to help him finish packing.

“It’s our last year,” Jamie finally said after they had spent five minutes silently packing. Remus looked at him and grinned.

“I know. Better make it count,” he said. “Our last year of little responsibility. Then next year professional Quidditch.”

“Aren’t you a bit nervous, though? I mean, it’s still an important year,” Jamie said. 

“Nah. Alan and I will have no issues getting on a reserve team somewhere. Why are you nervous?” he asked, stopping his packing and staring at his brother. It was unlike him to be anything less than confident in his abilities. Jamie thought a moment.

“Not sure. Seems like a lot riding on this year and five matches,” he said.

“Come on, Jamie. You’re a solid captain and top-rate keeper. If any of us are going to get first string straight out of school, it’ll be you,” Remus said. “Besides, just think of all the parties we can host at Mum and Dad’s old flat.” Jamie rolled his eyes as his brother grinned and waggled his eyebrows, then turned to keep packing.

“You know, we still need to get through seventh year first,” he said. “And if we don’t get offers, there’ll be try-outs-”

“Seriously doubt we’ll have to do that,” Remus interrupted, turning back to tossing random clothes into the trunk.

“Anyway, I’m just saying we need to stay focused,” Jamie said. 

“It’s our last bloody year at Hogwarts,” Remus said, straightening up. He walked over and slapped his brother on the back. “Enjoy it. Finally ask out Elise. Get drunk every weekend we don’t have a match. This is the year to really live it up!” Jamie laughed.

“So all those other years where we pranked the hell out of Daisy or our cousins? What was that? Child’s play?” he asked.

“No… just… it’s the last chance to do whatever it is you’ve always wanted to do at Hogwarts,” Remus said after thinking a moment. “Before we join the League and all. Once we’re in there, the first few years will be tough between working our way onto Puddlemere and then the Scottish national team.” Jamie nodded. They had gone with their dad to catch as many World Cup games that summer, of course supporting the Scottish team. 

Even though they were eliminated in the first round by the Nordic team - who managed to squeeze out a win despite losing their keeper in a spectacular mid-air crash - all the Wood children were now dreaming of someday representing their home country at the World Cup. If they put in the work now, they could have a chance at the next one in 2022.

“Shower’s free!” Alan shouted. Jamie and Remus looked at each other before they both shot towards the door. Remus had a bit of an edge, being a beater and all. He nearly pushed Jamie to the floor, but the keeper managed to stay on his feet and squeeze passed his brother and down the hall.

“Looks like you lose again!” he shouted before running into the bathroom and slamming the door shut behind him.


	2. Train to Hogwarts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Wood kids join up with their friends and various cousins to return back to Hogwarts for the year.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Obviously, I don't own anything created by J.K. Rowling, but I do own the Wood kids and other OCs. Ah, and the story.
> 
> Setting: Next Generation (Hogwarts)  
> Genre: Action/Romance  
> Rating: T (Language)

The platform for the Hogwarts Express was as usual full, bustling and noisy when the Woods managed to arrive a good 20 minutes before the train left. The four kids pushed their trolleys with their parents following. The boys were jostling with each other, racing down the platform, while Daisy followed behind them, staying out of the line of fire. 

“Watch it, you three!” Iris yelled as they barely missed taking out a scared-looking first year.

“Sorry, Mum!” they yelled. They finally reached the train with Alan stopping to do a victory dance. 

“Looks like the boys are ready to get back,” Harry said as he caught up with Iris and Oliver. Iris sighed and shook her head. 

“I’m quite ready for a bit of a break, to be honest,” she said. She looked over at her nephew and hugged him. She still couldn’t get used to seeing him as a grown man, though she supposed he had been one for a long time now. He and Ginny were here to send off all their kids, with Lily starting her first year.

“It’s their last year,” he said as they let go. Iris looked over at the three, who were now huddled together, probably planning something for the train. While they had mostly grown out of their pranking stage - McGonagall had found banning them from Quidditch games to be a good mischief deterrent - they weren’t above the odd prank here and there. Usually at the expense of their sister or one of their many cousins.

“I know. I can’t believe it’s here,” she said, brushing at a stray tear. “Soon they’ll be off on their own… getting married… having kids…” Oliver slid his arm around her waist.

“I think we have a few more years before that,” he said. “And as for going off on their own - they’re just going to our old place in the city after graduation - not the North Pole.”

“Part of me wishes they could just stay little forever,” she said.

“You know what would solve that? Just have one more,” a voice said from behind Iris. She rolled her eyes as she turned and saw George and Angelina walking up to them, their two kids following. Freddie was starting his fourth year while Roxanne would be a third year. They quickly walked over and started chatting with their cousins.

“Not happening,” Iris said, laughing softly. She looked past him and saw Audrey and Percy walking up, helping their two daughters with their luggage. The oldest - Molly - was starting her seventh year as well. She looked particularly annoyed, no doubt by the speech Percy was giving her about keeping her grades up and taking her role as Head Girl seriously. The youngest, Lucy, headed straight to Daisy and the two immediately struck up a conversation, glancing over at Molly.

“Are we late?” Fleur said breathlessly as she ran up, Dominique, Louis, and Bill following her. 

“Just in time for the Weasley-Potter-Wood annual Hogwarts reunion!” Remus shouted. Fleur grinned as she hugged Iris and looked around at the children gathering in front of the train. They made a noisy bunch. 

“How’s Victoire doing in her healer training?” Iris asked. 

“Quite good, though she seems to barely get any sleep. They are certainly working her hard,” she said. “I suppose I had nothing to worry about with her moving in with Teddy. Between her training and his auror work, they barely see each other.”

“He hasn’t stopped by as much since he started,” Iris said. “The boys are still complaining. He practically lived with us during the summer while he was at Hogwarts.” She glanced over at Harry, who was head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement.

“Don’t look at me! I don’t make up the auror work schedules anymore,” he said with a laugh. “Though I think James practically lived with you lot this summer,” he said as he looked over at his oldest boy, who was busy showing off the new broom he got just yesterday to the triplets. The three were ogling it with jealousy, not knowing they had three of the latest Firebolts coming as graduation presents. 

The train gave a whistle, signalling that it was going to leave soon. The kids looked up and began walking towards their respective parents for one last good-bye. Iris held onto each of her sons a bit longer than usual as her eyes teared up.

“Now, be good, you three. Study hard. We can’t have you failing any of your exams. And stay out of trouble,” she said, looking at all of them. “Remus, please try to avoid bothering your cousins too much. Alan, pay more attention to class than girls and Jamie… look out for all them.”

“I will, Mum,” he said, smiling. Iris smiled as tears slowly trekked down her cheeks.

“Come on, Mum. It’s not like you’ll never see us again. It’s just Hogwarts,” Alan said. 

“I know, but it’s your last year. You’ll be graduating,” she said. 

“Relax, Iris. They’ll be fine,” Oliver said. Iris looked at Daisy and hugged her.

“I’m going to be a wreck your last year,” she said.

“Good thing I’m only a fifth year,” she said with a grin.

“Try and keep your brothers out of trouble,” Iris said. Daisy nodded.

“Give ‘em hell on the Quidditch pitch,” Oliver said to all his kids. “And remember, the scouts’ll be there watching.” The boys nodded solemnly. “We’ll be there for your first match. See you then.” The boys turned and filed onto the train, Daisy following. The parents all stood and watched as their children left for another year at Hogwarts.

“How many times you think Iris is going to apparate to Hogwarts this year?” George asked.

“I’m betting maybe… three times,” Angelina said, glancing over at her friend, smiling. 

“To be honest, who knows. It’s their last year and they want impress the recruits, which means it’s highly likely they’ll pull some sort of crazy stunt during practice or a match,” she said, sighing. “Though I have a feeling more and more it’ll be because of Daisy. That girl is getting daring.”

“Had Ashley out working with her a bit and she’s been trying out some pretty mad aerobatic maneuvers,” Oliver said. 

“You had White out to train with her?’ Harry asked, looking over at Oliver. He nodded.

“Only the best for my girl,” he said, grinning. “Though I’ve had to warn her about pulling off anything too dangerous. She was trying to do back flips off her broom on the pitch just last week.” Iris laughed and shook her head.

“Nearly gave me a heart attack. That girl has no fear whatsoever,” she said. “But I will admit, if she can pull off just half of the things she tries - and doesn’t kill herself in the process - she’ll be a force to be reckoned with.” Harry looked impressed.

“Really now?” he said. Oliver chuckled.

“I have a feeling this is going to be quite the year for Gryffindor,” Oliver said as the train started to pull out of the station. He looked down at Iris. “Come on, love. Let’s go enjoy the rest of our day off.”

~~~

The triplets clamored into a compartment, barely fitting in it all together. Daisy followed and sat across from them against the window, pulling out a book from her bag. The rest of the cousins spread out throughout the train, looking for friends and such. Lucy was following Molly to the prefect car. Almost as soon as they sat, two other boys rushed in and collapsed next to Daisy, nearly squishing her. She glanced over at them and then immediately put her nose back in her book, scooting closer to the window. 

“What’d you get?” the tall one with blonde hair asked, grinning. Immediately, Remus dug around in his bag and pulled out a package with a gold ‘W’ on it. As per tradition, their uncle had gifted the three with random Weasley Wizards Wheezes products for the school year. They had secretly been testing new products for him since they started Hogwarts.

“Not sure. Hadn’t opened it yet,” he said, starting to pull the paper off the parcel. Before he could finish, a petite brunette girl of about 15 slid the door open, her blue eyes bright as they settled on Daisy. 

“Daisy! I’ve been looking all over for you!” she said breathlessly. “Come on! Sarah and Lisette are waiting.” Daisy looked up from her book and smiled. She slid it back into her bag and stood.

“Coming, Eliza,” she said. She tried to make her way through the five overgrown teen boys, whose knees were blocking her way. “Oi, out of the way, Abbott,” she said, glaring slightly at the blonde. He blushed and stood quickly.

“Sorry, Daisy,” he said. She walked past him and left with Liz, linking arms with her, without looking back. Abbott slowly sat down, his eyes followed the tiny redhead until she was out of sight. The shorter boy next to him, laughed and punched him in the arm.

“Get off it, Chris. She’ll never go for you,” he said. 

“For Merlin’s sake, Godrick, she’s only a fifth year. Like I’d be interested in a fifth year,” Chris said as he shook his head, playing it off, and turned his attention back to the triplets who were all staring at him, eyebrows raised.

“That’s our sister,” Jamie said. 

“How long have you fancied her?” Remus added, leaning forward.

“Yea, and what are your intentions?” Alan, chipped in. Chris stared at the three, mouth gaping. 

“I, I, don’t have any intentions,” he stuttered. 

“Good, because we need you to be focused this year. We’ve got loads of scouts coming to every game and it won’t do if you’re too busy mooning over the seeker to score,” Jamie said, still looking at Chris seriously. Chris nodded quickly.

“Sure. Nothing to worry about here,” he said. Suddenly, all three triplets burst out laughing.

“Merlin, you should see the look on your face,” Alan said before snorting. 

“Looked like you thought we were going to kill you!” Remus said. Jamie just laughed and shook his head.

“I did there for a moment,” Chris said, shaking his head. 

“Godrick’s right, though. Even if you did fancy her, Quidditch is the only thing on her mind. Plus I think half the blokes are terrified of her after she hexed that sixth year last year for teasing Lucy,” Jamie said.

“The other half are terrified of us,” Remus added as Jamie and Alan pulled out their own packages and began unwrapping them. 

Truth be told, Chris did fancy Daisy, ever since last year when she showed up after the summer looking very much not the annoying twig of a little sister that she had been before. But, she was his best friends’ little sister. Which placed her firmly in the off limits category.

“What is it?” Godrick asked, bring Chris back from his reverie. Remus was looking through the box, which was full of tiny bottles of varying colors. 

“Looks like he’s included some old school potions,” he said, holding one up. “This is mum’s hair color-changing potion. We haven’t had any of this in years. Should have some fun. Maybe sneak it into McGonagall’s tea.” He grinned over at Alan.

“No. The last thing we need is the headmistress banning us from games this year,” Jamie said. 

“But… we could put it in Laurel Walker’s tea,” Alan said, grinning. She was easily the most popular witch in their year and incredibly vain. Rumor had it that she spent an hour every day brushing her golden curls to perfection and had veela blood. The boys knew it wasn’t true as their cousins Dominique and Louis actually did have veela blood. Dominique was leaps and bounds more beautiful than Laurel but thankfully much kinder. Well, at least to everyone but the triplets. She still held a grudge from the time they had snuck a bit of the same potion into her tea fourth year.

“YES! Uncle George gave us loads of his new fireworks!” Alan said, holding up several brightly covered tubes in varying sizes. 

“We should save those until we’ve won the Quidditch cup,” Remus said. “Just so we can’t get banned or expelled.”

“What do they do?” Godrick asked. Jamie’s face lit up.

“They’re amazing. He shot some off at the barbecue Mum and Dad host for the team every summer. Completely filled up the sky. They take whatever colors you want, you just have to say this little charm before you set them off. He charmed them to be Puddlemere colors. We can do them in red and gold, for Gryffindor,” Jamie said excitedly.

“I think this one takes on the form of a lion,” Alan said, looking at it. “Like the one that looked like a Puddlemere chaser at the barbecue.”

“That was brilliant,” Remus said. The boys continued going through the packages, noting an assortment of old favorites mixed in with some new things. They would make use of all of them throughout the year, though would have to be careful with some as they could get in trouble if caught. As usual, their uncle would expect to hear a full report on the new things at Christmas.

“When we starting practice?” Chris asked.

“Next week,” Jamie said. “I owled Professor Longbottom a few weeks ago to make the arrangements. We have the pitch three times a week - Monday, Wednesday and Friday - 5 a.m. to 7 a.m. I expect everyone to be there by 4:30 a.m. to warm up.”

“That’s insane,” Godrick said, looking at the four Quidditch players. “You’re all mad. You only play four matches all year - five if you make it to the final.”

“We have to if we’re going to impress the scouts this year,” Remus said.

“Not all of us are trying to get signed,” Chris laughed. “I still have to pass all my exams if I’m going to get accepted into auror training.”

“Then I guess it’s a good thing you don’t have a girlfriend,” Alan joked.

~~~~

“What did you do all summer?” Eliza asked as she and Daisy reached the compartment where their two other friends were. 

“Mostly training. And then Dad took us to some of the World Cup Games,” she said as she pulled the door open and walked in. Two other girls were seated inside, giggling insanely. They both looked up as the door opened.

“Daisy! ” the first with long, golden blonde hair said as she stood and ran to her, hugging her. She was easily a couple inches taller than Daisy. “Please tell me you did something more interesting than just Quidditch this summer.” 

“Apparently that’s all she did, Lisette,” Eliza said as she walked in and flopped down onto the seat. The last girl, Sarah, grinned, her amber eyes twinkling as she pulled her dark hair up into a bun. 

“We all know she’s got to train hard if she’s going pro after graduation,” she said brightly. Daisy smiled her gratitude. While she loved all her friends, only Sarah and Toby seemed to understand Daisy’s devotion to Quidditch. Helped she was a big fan as well.

“You missed Lisette’s amazing pool party. Half our year was there,” Eliza said, glancing over at Daisy. “Even Daniel.” Daisy rolled her eyes at the mention of the Ravenclaw fifth year. He was a chaser on the Ravenclaw team; tall, dark and handsome. And a total prat. Seemed to think women couldn’t do as well in quidditch in men. He pestered Daisy constantly. She had spent fourth year either avoiding him or fighting the urge to hex him.

“Then I’m certainly glad I wasn’t there,” Daisy said, glancing at her nails. She had to keep them cut short for Quidditch, but they were in need of a fresh coat of polish. Perhaps gold would do for her house colors.

“Maybe if you went on one date with him, he’d finally leave you alone,” Lisette said. Daisy vehemently shook her head no.

“No. He said the Harpies didn’t have a chance because the team was all women,” she said, looking up at her friend. Lisette rolled her eyes and huffed. 

“Of course you would turn down a date with one of the hottest guys in our year over Quidditch,” she said as though it was the worst thing in the world. Daisy chuckled softly.

“At least there’s always Toby,” Eliza said, elbowing Daisy. Daisy glanced over at her friend and sighed. Once again, she had brought up her best friend since childhood. The two had grown up together - Toby lived in the village near Daisy’s house out in the Scottish countryside - and were as inseparable as they could be, considering they were one year apart.

“How many times do I need to tell you, Toby is just a friend,” she said. 

“But he’s not bad to look at,” Eliza said. “If only he had a little bit more muscle.”

“Like Jamie,” Lisette said, sighing. “Now he is dreamy.”

“No… it’s Alan that’s dreamy,” Eliza said.

“Or Remus, he’s so… devil may care,” Lisette countered.

“You both realize that they’re identical, right?” Daisy said, grimacing slightly. She and Sarah shared a look. This wasn’t the first time her friends had gone batty over her brothers. The door to their compartment slid over as a boy with dark blue eyes and caramel-colored hair cut short stuck his head in. He was about medium height, though he still towered over Daisy.

“There you are, Daisy,” he said, smiling. Daisy smiled back at him.

“How was Romania, Toby?”

“Fairly good. Got to visit my older brother and he showed me a bit around the dragon reservation,” he said. “Your uncle Charlie says hi. How was training while I was gone?”

“Usual. Though the Puddlemere seeker came by and worked with me a bit,” she said. Toby’s eyes widened.

“You got to play with Ashley White?” he asked, excited. Daisy smiled and nodded.

“It was amazing. She’s so good. Dad’s certain she’s going to take them all the way to the League championship this year,” she said, sitting up in her seat. 

“And I thought it was amazing when your cousin played with us,” Toby said as he walked in and sat in between Daisy and Eliza. Eliza rolled her eyes and she slid down and started talked to Lisette about the latest issue of Witch Weekly. Sarah leaned in to join the conversation with Daisy and Toby.

“I still can’t believe the team just… randomly pops by your house,” Sarah said, her face lit up. Daisy shrugged. She was used to it by now. Even when her dad was just playing, the team would be over during breaks, using the League-standard pitch he had built in their backyard behind the pool. 

“Sometimes Dad asks some of the players to come train with us. Or they come by for one-on-one sessions with him. And Mum and Dad host an annual barbecue mid-summer for the team and their families,” she said. “They do the annual Hogwarts House Match and let me and my brothers play. Dad and Harry sometimes play too.”

“The barbecue was amazing this summer,” Toby said, leaning back in the seat. “Your dad makes the best ribs. Plus you finally beat Harry to the snitch. And that firework display…”

“Uncle George is quite good at that,” Daisy said. Toby looked over at her.

“And your brothers always manage to knick some firewhiskey when your parents aren’t looking,” he said grinning. Daisy rolled her eyes.

“They’re lucky Mum only sees when we’re in danger and they’ve yet to do something dangerous while drunk,” she said. “It’s only a matter a time. But I suppose it doesn’t matter… They turned 17 in June, so technically they are of age.”

“Invite me next year!” Sarah begged. Daisy looked at her and laughed.

“Sure, I can ask Mum and Dad,” she said.

“Invite us too!” Lisette pleaded. “I’ve always wanted to meet Bryan Wills,” she said dreamily about the Puddlemere’s center chaser. “I’m convinced we’re soulmates.” Daisy laughed.

“That’s exactly why I haven’t invited you,” she said. “Besides, he’s a complete womanizer and way older than you.”

“Suspect Jamie’s out for a repeat this year,” Toby said, changing the subject. Daisy nodded.

“Apparently the Scotland-Nordic Team World Cup match lit a fire under the triplets. Between them and Dad, we were constantly training when we weren’t catching World Cup matches. Poor James practically lived with us,” she said. “They are hoping to start getting offers by Easter and sign before graduation.”

“Who are they hoping to sign with?” Sarah asked.

“Remus and Alan have the Wanderers as their first choice. But they’ve got the Tornados as a backup. Of course, they don’t want to be split up, but I think any coach would be stupid to do so - they are most lethal together. Jamie is hoping for the Arrows since they’ve been decent the last few seasons and have a good team in place,” she said. “But in the end, I think they’ll go with whoever takes them just to get experience. They want to end up at Puddlemere eventually. Once they’ve proven themselves… and some spots finally open up.”

“Of course they want to play for Puddlemere,” Sarah said, rolling her eyes.

“It’s one of the top teams in the League,” Toby said, coming to the defense of his favorite team. “They won the League Cup four times with Daisy’s dad as keeper and the European Cup once. How many times did he win MVP?”

“Three,” Daisy said.

“Relax,” Sarah said. “I know it’s a good team. But honestly, it’s not the only one in the League. Personally, I like the Harpies. Aren’t you hoping to sign with them?”

“I’d like to,” Daisy said. “But we’ll see. Still have three years left at Hogwarts, including this one, until I graduate.”

“Never hurts to get in early with the scouts,” Sarah said. 

“That it does not,” Daisy said. 


	3. Kings of Hogwarts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With school back in session, the Wood triplets are eager to get things started off with a bang, while all Daisy can focus on is school and Quidditch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Obviously, I don't own anything created by J.K. Rowling, but I do own the Wood kids and other OCs. Ah, and the story.
> 
> Setting: Next Generation (Hogwarts)  
> Genre: Action/Romance  
> Rating: T (Language)

Later that night, Daisy was seated at the Gryffindor table in between her cousin Lucy - who was also in her year - and Toby. Across from them Sarah, Eliza, and Lisette were busy looking around the Great Hall, checking out which guys had come back from the summer break looking better than last year.

“Honestly, I think my sister is taking revenge on me for ruining her favorite blouse over the summer,” Lucy said, lamenting her prefect schedule as she pushed her horn-rimmed glasses up her nose. Her long, pin-straight red hair was draped over her shoulder in a french braid. “She’s got me patrolling on the latest shift. And it’s with that toad Willam Dervish from Ravenclaw.”

“You might find he’s interesting to talk to,” Daisy suggested, before taking a bite of her roast beef. Lucy looked up at her, her brown eyes full of surprise.

“Is there something you know about him?” she asked. Daisy shrugged.

“I don’t know anything about him. Just that maybe you should give him a chance before writing him off as a toad,” she said.

“Like you’ll give Daniel Prentiss a chance?” Lucy said, her eyebrows raised. Daisy rolled her eyes.

“That’s different. I already know a lot about him. Enough to know that I don’t need to give him a chance,” she said.

“He’s a lot better looking than Dervish,” Lucy complained. “Why couldn’t he have been the Ravenclaw prefect? As much as he’s a prat, at least I’d have something nice to look at.”

“Maybe if you had stayed out of Molly’s closet in the first place, you wouldn’t have been in this predicament,” Daisy said, grinning.

“Come on, you borrowed her favorite party dress!” Lucy exclaimed.

“Yes, but I didn’t return it with a giant stain on it and she was none-the-wiser… that is until you got caught and took me down with you,” Daisy pointed out. Lucy sighed and turned back to her food. 

“At least you’re not patrolling with a Slytherin,” Toby said, looking at his own schedule. “Margaret Selwyn. She’s not particularly nice... You don’t suppose this is because I happened to be with you two when said shirt was ruined?”

Daisy looked over at him and then down the table to her pretty older cousin, who was glaring at the triplets. 

“Maybe?” she suggested. “But I always thought she liked you. Well, or at least that she didn’t detest you.” Toby followed Daisy’s look down to her brothers. 

“At least she doesn’t detest me like she detests them,” he said.

~~~~

The triplets were holding court at the Gryffindor table, thoroughly enjoying their statuses as the kings of Hogwarts for their final year. They were surrounded by various friends and admirers from their house, with a few students at the nearby Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw tables looking over at them and trying to listen in.

“Did you really train with Puddlemere United this summer?” a fourth year asked, eyes wide.

“Of course they did. Their dad is the coach, after all,” their cousin Freddie shouted, grinning. He idolized the triplets. 

“Just a bit here and there,” Jamie said, playing it down. 

“Come on, they were at our place every other week at least,” Alan said, winking at a sixth year girl with brunette curls. She swooned a bit as Jamie rolled his eyes. 

“How was your summer, Molly?” Godrick asked, looking hopefully at the tall seventh year sitting next to him. She glanced over at him.

“Decent. We went on holiday to Egypt with my Uncle Bill and his family,” she said, looking as though she’d rather be seated anywhere but near her goofball cousins and their fan club. 

“That sounds fascinating,” he exclaimed, leaning closer. Remus and Alan laughed at him, knowing full and well that he had had a crush on Molly since first year. Every year he tried to get into her good graces. And every year he failed. Molly glanced at him again in annoyance then turned to Dominique, speaking to her in French. Dominique giggled and glanced over at Godrick, tossing her white blonde hair over her shoulder. Godrick sighed and turned back to his plate.

“Give it up, man, she’s never going to go for you. Molly doesn’t date Gryffindors,” Remus said, smiling. “She only goes for Ravenclaw.”

“If she’d just give me a chance,” he whined, picking at his food. 

“I’m pretty sure being friends with those three is also hurting your chances as well,” Chris said, grinning. He looked at the triplets. “She positively hates you.”

“If you didn’t prank her so much, she probably wouldn’t hate you so much,” Godrick said.

“But it’s just so easy,” Alan said. “Besides, we get in less trouble if we prank our family.” He grinned at Molly and Dominique, who were both glaring at the triplets, obviously overhearing their conversation.

“Don’t forget, I’m Head Girl this year. And I will not go easy on you three just because you’re family,” Molly warned, narrowing her brown eyes at them.

“Lighten up a bit, Molly,” Remus said grinning. “It is our last year at Hogwarts. Have a bit of fun!”

“I believe our ideas of fun are a bit different,” she said before turning back to Dominique, her auburn hair flying behind her in loose waves. Alan looked at Remus and Jamie, raising his eyebrows in question as he glanced at Molly’s back. They looked at each other then back at Alan, grinning and nodding.

“Tonight, we plan,” he said softly, so that Molly didn’t hear.

~~~~

Daisy sighed as she looked over and saw her three brothers alone in a corner of the common room after dinner, deep in conversation about something. No doubt coming up with some hairbrained prank to start off the year. Mum and Dad only thought they had given up pranks, when in actuality, they mostly stuck to pranking the various members of their family at Hogwarts, who were less likely to snitch on them. James and Freddie thought they were a badge of honor and would usually attempt to get them back, often causing an escalating prank war. The girls, though they still didn’t rat them out to McGonagall or Longbottom often, were less than thrilled. Now that Molly was Head Girl and Lucy was a prefect, at least they had the power to give them detention and deduct points.

Daisy sat with Sarah and Toby, going over their class schedules. Eliza and Lisette were nearby, studying theirs as well. On top of Quidditch that year, she had tons of classes - potions, transfiguration, history of magic, charms, defense against the dark arts, astronomy, herbology, arithmancy, and study of ancient runes. It was OWL year. Fifth year was not going to be easy, that was for sure.

“Not that I’m saying you don’t have a chance, but… do you have a back-up plan in case Quidditch doesn’t work out?” Eliza asked, looking over at Daisy. The redhead frowned slightly. There had never been any other option in her mind but Quidditch, but her mother had encouraged her to come up with plan over the summer - just in case.

“Well… Mum suggested I look into the Potions Institute, since I’m pretty good at it,” she said. “So I guess that’ll be it. Then I could help Mum and Uncle George with the shop. Or, dunno, maybe look into auror training… But really, I’m pretty confident I’ll have no problem getting onto a reserves team after graduation.”

“I can’t believe you actually like potions,” Sarah said, huffing. “Especially with Professor Grimm. He’s such a…”

“Prat? Asshat?” Liz offered.

“I was going to say blowhard, but those work too,” Sarah said.

“He’s not that bad,” Daisy countered.

“You only say that because you’re good at potions, therefore he likes you,” Lisette said. “At least he favors students based on talent rather than houses.” Daisy snorted.

“If you spent more time paying attention in class rather than staring at Garrett Monaghan last year, you’d probably have done better,” she said. Toby chuckled. 

“How’s yours?” Sarah asked, looking at him. “What’s in store for us next year?” Toby looked over the parchment and then handed it over to Sarah.

“A lot of charms homework,” he said with a sigh.

“You scored high enough on everything to keep on track with oblivator training, right?” Daisy asked. Toby nodded. 

“Should be set, as long as I can keep up my marks,” he said. “Only had to continue in potions, charms, transfiguration, defense against the dark arts, and herbology for my NEWT classes.” Daisy nodded and smiled.

“I’m sure you’ll do well,” she said. She then stretched and stood up. “Well, I’m off to bed.”

“No! It’s our first night back! You have to stay up and celebrate with us!” Eliza whined.

“And you don’t even have practice tomorrow!” Lisette said. Daisy shook her head at her friends.

“But, I still need to get up and work out,” she said, starting to walk towards the dorms. 

“Please stay!” Eliza begged. Daisy turned and walked backwards, laughing.

“No. Ask my brothers if you’re so keen on celebrating,” she said before turning around and running up the stairs to the room she shared with Eliza, Lissette, Sarah and Lucy. 

~~~~

“So, tomorrow morning at breakfast. We slip it into her pumpkin juice,” Remus said, looking at his brothers in the corner of the common room where they sat alone. 

“She’ll know it’s us and dock us and give us detention,” Jamie warned. 

“But it’ll be worth it just to see her hair stuck changing colors for two weeks,” Alan countered. Jamie thought for a moment and then smiled.

“It would be entertaining… she’s normally so serious,” he mused.

“Alright, then we’re in agreement. Alan, you distract her. I’ll be look out so Jamie can hear me if she catches on and then, Jamie, you spike her juice,” Remus said. His two brothers nodded and grinned.

“No! It’s our first night back!” they heard someone whine. Remus looked up, noticing Daisy’s friend - the little brunette - moaning about Daisy going to bed. Their sister was already standing and stretching, moving towards the dorms.

“I hope Pixie at least attempts to have some fun this year. It’s her last year with us,” he said, watching the interaction. “I think she took Dad’s order to keep up with training a little too seriously.”

“She’s the baby of the family… living in our shadows. Of course she’s going to take it seriously,” Jamie said.

“But she needs to loosen up a bit… always training or running off to the library to study,” Alan said. “Wait… You don’t think she’s got a secret boyfriend and that’s what she’s doing instead of studying?” Both Remus and Jamie looked at him, finding the idea absurd.

“Are you daft?” Remus asked. “Daisy could care less about blokes.”

“The only bloke I’ve even seen her have a conversation with for longer than 30 seconds is Toby, outside the cousins,” Jamie said. All three looked across the room, watching Toby leave the four girls and walk over to a group of sixth year students. 

“But they’re best friends… have been since they were in nappies,” Remus said. “Though…You don’t suppose they’ve been sneaking around, do ya?” He looked at Jamie. “What sort of read do you get on him?” Jamie focused on Toby, but shook his head.

“He’s too far away for me to hear anything. But I’m pretty sure they’re just friends,” he said. “He and Daisy have been running around together since they could walk. Spends half the summer at our place as it is.”

“You know who we will have to watch out for, anyway,” Remus said. Both Alan and Jamie looked at him.

“Chris,” they said.

“He forgets I can read his mind sometimes… Daisy was all he could think about on the train,” Jamie said. 

“Knew he was lying,” Alan said. 

“You did not,” Remus exclaimed. 

“Did too.”

“Whatever, he’s too old for Daisy,” Jamie said. Remus and Alan nodded. 

“I say we find him a distraction. A nice sixth or seventh year girl to get his mind off Daisy,” Alan said. Jamie looked around the common room, determining which of the sixth and seventh year girls were still single.

“You think we could get Dominique to go out with him?” Remus asked. Jamie scoffed.

“Right, as if she would. She’s got her sights set on the Head Boy. Why do you think she and Molly are so chummy this year,” he said. 

“They’ve always been chummy. What about Emma Richards? She’s pretty, fun to hang out with, and I think she and that Hufflepuff broke up over the summer,” Alan chipped in.

“Didn’t you make out with her last year?” Remus asked. Alan shrugged and grinned.

“If that’s grounds for disqualification, then your pool of potential dates for Chris is going to be fairly small,” he said, smiling cheekily. 

“Lads, we may have to expand outside of Gryffindor,” Jamie said. 

“For what? You three aren’t concocting something to get yourselves banned again, are you?” Chris said as he stepped in front of them. Remus and Alan jumped while Jamie smiled.

“Just thinking ahead to who we’re taking as dates to the Quidditch Ball this year. Mum and Dad are allowing us to for the first time,” he lied smoothly. 

“And you’ve already run through the entire lot of Gryffindor girls?” Chris asked with a snort.

“Well, Alan has,” he said, glancing at Alan and Remus. “I think it’s about time to retire to the dorm.” He stood and walked towards the stairs, Alan and Remus following him. Chris stared after them, wondering why they were heading up so early. He then shrugged and headed back over to Godrick, assuming they were taking the upcoming quidditch season more seriously because of the scouts.


	4. Of Pranks & Class

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Once again, Daisy gets stuck in the crosshairs of one of the triplets' plans gone array.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Obviously, I don't own anything created by J.K. Rowling, but I do own the Wood kids and other OCs. Ah, and the story.
> 
> Setting: Next Generation (Hogwarts)  
> Genre: Action/Romance  
> Rating: T (Language)

Daisy quietly got dressed in a gray tank top and black leggings early the next morning. It was about 5 a.m. and her roommates were all still in a deep sleep. She then tied up her trainers and pulled her hair up into a high ponytail before grabbing her iPod, wireless headphones, and the sports band that her mum got her for Christmas two years ago. It was loaded with thousands of songs since the lack of electricity and internet at Hogwarts would make it impossible to get more music. Thankfully, her mother had included a sort of enchanted charger for it, so it wouldn’t die while Daisy was away from home. Daisy shared her mother’s love for muggle music, so the contraption was by far her most favorite Christmas gift to date outside of her Thunderbolt that she got three years ago. She often had her headphones on while working out or training alone and had a special playlist to hype her up before matches. 

Stealthily, she slipped out of the dorm and down the stairs, passing quickly through the empty common room and out of Gryffindor Tower. The castle was still rather dark, but she knew the sun would be peeking out by the time she reached the courtyard. 

Taking a deep breath upon reaching the main entrance, Daisy looked around the empty courtyard and did some light stretching before pulling her iPod out and tapping on the “Run” playlist. She then slipped it back into her armband and took off through the courtyard jogging as the sun started rising over Hogwarts. Fast-paced pop music blared through the headphones, setting Daisy’s pace. She intended to run to the Quidditch pitch, do a few laps, then run along the lakeshore and back up to the castle. She’d get back just in time to hit the showers just before everyone else woke up. Even though there was no practice this week, Daisy knew she needed to keep working out. This season was too important for her brothers and they needed her in top form to help the team. Not to mention, she was hoping to catch the eye of a few recruiters herself. There would most likely be a few seeker positions opening up by the time she graduated and it didn’t hurt to get her name out there early. Though, truth be told, she and her brothers had probably long been on the scouts’ radars thanks in large part to who their father was. 

A look of pure determination came over Daisy’s face as she picked up the pace. She was resolved to prove herself on her own. That she was just as good as her brothers and didn’t need a famous father to get attention on the Quidditch pitch. And she knew exactly what she would need to do, starting this year. Her mum and dad most likely would not like it - in fact her father had expressly forbade her from pulling stunts - but it was the best way to set herself apart. Not to mention, it was wicked fun.

~~~~

Daisy was already seated next to Lucy at the Gryffindor table when Remus, Alan, and Jamie walked in for breakfast. Jamie wasn’t surprised. He knew that she would often workout or train on her own on off days. It was a habit she had started over the summer and seemed keen on keeping up with.

“Morning, Pixie,” he said as they walked past her. Daisy wrinkled her nose slightly, still not quite liking the nickname their dad gave her when she was little that the triplets and most of the family had picked up. She waved at them and then turned back to her conversation with Lucy. 

The triplets kept walking until they reached where most of the seventh years were gathered eating breakfast. Remus looked at Molly and then back at his brothers, raising his eyebrows. They nodded slightly and Jamie moved to sit next to her with Remus and Alan sitting across the table. Molly looked at them from her conversation with Dominique, slightly perturbed.

“What do you plonkers want?” she asked. 

“Relax, just having a spot of breakfast,” Jamie said. Molly studied him a moment then turned back to talking to Dominique, determining it wasn’t worth her time. 

_ “Act natural,”  _ Jamie sent them.  _ “You’re being too quiet.” _

Thankfully Chris sat down on the other side of Jamie right at that moment.

“You three missed out on a fairly decent first party last night,” he said, grabbing a piece of toast and filling his plate with eggs and sausage. 

“Is that so?” Remus asked, starting to eat. Jamie stealthily uncorked the potion, and poured a small amount into a goblet of pumpkin juice in front of Molly, who was now giggling with Dominique. He then corked it and slipped it into a secret pocket in his cloak before anyone noticed. He turned to talk to Chris about his plans for the first practice the next week.

The table was starting to fill up as more students entered the hall and sat around them. Molly reached for her cup, still talking to Dominique in French. The triplets kept eating and joking with their friends, but keeping one eye on Molly. She took a big sip of the juice and put the cup back down, still listening to Dominique. The triplets looked at each other, barely keeping themselves from snickering. Alan started mouthing to Jamie and Remus,  _ three, two, one… _

“YOUR HAIR!” Dominique shrieked. Molly pulled a strand out from her hair, watching as it changed into bright, lime green. Her eyes went wide as she spun to face the triplets, standing. 

“REMUS! JAMIE! ALAN! DID YOU SLIP ME THAT DAMN POTION AGAIN!?” she screamed. The three were laughing hysterically. Molly turned to Jamie, pointing her wand at him as her hair turned bubble gum pink. “TURN OUT YOUR POCKETS!” 

Jamie stood, still laughing and pulled all his pockets inside out. She turned to Remus and Jamie. “TURN OUT YOUR POCKETS AS WELL, YOU RUDDY TRIPLETS!” Both obliged, showing their empty pockets. Molly screamed in rage. “DETENTION! ALL OF YOU!” She then stomped off with Dominique following, flashing them glares on the way. The triplets sat down, still laughing, as were most of the Gryffindor table. Jamie looked down and caught Daisy giving them a look of annoyance, though her mouth twitched as though she were trying not to smile. She looked away and turned to Lucy who was laughing in glee.

“You better be glad all you got was detention with the look on her face,” Chris said, still laughing. Godrick was looking towards the door of the Great Hall where Molly had stormed out.

“Thanks you lot. Now she’ll never go on a date with me,” he whined.

“Trust me, worth it,” Remus said.

~~~~

Later that day, Daisy collapsed at the Gryffindor table next to her brothers for lunch, dropping a pile of books in front of her.

“Busy day?” Jamie asked, pausing from shoveling food into his mouth. Daisy took a deep breath.

“Grimm gave us an essay for potions as did Bridges for history. And then I’ve got transfiguration and charms after lunch and I’m sure to get a ton of homework for them as well,” she said. She dropped her head on the pile of books. “How much detention did you lot get?”

“A week. Molly wanted to give us more, but Professor Longbottom stepped in and went easy on us considering it was the first day of class. We just have to help him weed the greenhouses before dinner, starting today,” Remus said. Alan pushed a plate of food towards Daisy.

“Better eat something, Pix. From the looks of it, you’ll need your strength,” he said. Daisy raised her head and looked at the food. She moved her books aside, then grabbed a fork and started eating. She was soon joined by Sarah who seemed just as overwhelmed. 

“How are we going to survive this year?” she moaned.

“Ah, it’s not that bad. Just get through OWLS and you’ll be fine,” Jamie said, encouragingly. Sarah looked at him and dropped her head on the table.

“DON’T REMIND ME OF OWLS!” she groaned. 

“Why are you moaning? We have Quidditch and NEWTs this year,” Remus said. Sarah looked up and glared at him. He quickly shoveled more food into his mouth rather than answering. 

“Which house do you have transfiguration with?” Jamie asked. Daisy glared at her plate.

“Ravenclaw,” she said, obviously not happy about that.

“Why’s that bad? I thought they were a decent lot,” he said, confused.

“It’s because it means Daniel Prentiss will be there,” Sarah said, finally eating. The three brothers perked up.

“Is this Daniel giving you a hard time?” Jamie asked. “Do you need us to talk to him?” Daisy glared at him.

“NO! I do not need you three stepping in every time someone so much as looks as me wonky,” she said. “It’s fine. He’s just annoying.” The three looked at each other and then back at Daisy. “I mean it.” They nodded their understanding. 

~~~~

About 45 minutes later, Daisy was seated next to Sarah in transfiguration, browsing through her book. The professor wasn’t there yet, but they did have about five minutes until class started. Lucy was seated behind them with Eliza.

“Hullo, Wood, have a good summer?” a voice said. Daisy looked up to see a tall boy with dark brown hair and chocolate brown eyes standing in front of her. She eyed him cautiously.

“Good enough, I suppose,” she said, sitting up. “How was yours, Prentiss?” 

“Alright,” he said, sitting at the desk in front of her and turning around to grin. There were some times when Daniel Prentiss wasn’t completely intolerable. However, they were few and far between. For the most part, he thought he was Merlin’s gift to women. And when he wasn’t bragging about himself, he was bragging about Ravenclaw. Or subtly insulting those around him (whether he knew he was doing this was often up for debate… despite being booksmart, he didn’t seem to possess much common sense). 

“So, father took me to the World Cup final in China,” he said, grinning in a way that showed off his perfect teeth. “It was amazing! I’ve never been to Asia before. And the teams - top notch. I’ve got a few extra badges from it if you’d like one, Wood.”

“That’s alright, I’m good,” she said, barely keeping herself from rolling her eyes. Next to her Sarah couldn’t help but start laughing softly. 

“China was amazing… so exotic. And that Scotland-Nordic team match was brilliant,” he continued. Daisy sighed and rested her head on her hand, wondering how long before she got incredibly annoyed and jinxed him. 

“I know. I went with my brothers and father,” she said, cutting him off. He looked at her a moment and then smiled.

“Oh yea, that’s right. Of course your dad would get tickets,” he said. “I’m sure you got prime seats, with him being a top coach and all.” Daisy shrugged without answering. Part of her always wondered if Daniel only showed interest because he wanted to meet her father. And because he thought her family was super rich. Granted, they were certainly well off, but not Malfoy rich by any means.

“And he set her up to train with Ashley White this summer,” Sarah jumped in. Daisy scowled at her. The last thing she wanted to do was get into a one-up match with Prentiss.

“Is that so? I always thought she was one of the hottest women in the League,” he said. “Though it’s a shame you couldn’t train with Charlie Haskell of the Tornadoes. Loads better.” Daisy sat up straight and glared at him.

“Are you joking? Ashley is leaps and bounds ahead of Haskell. She outflys him AND beats him to the snitch in nearly every match up,” she said, her eyes flashing. Daniel laughed.

“Oh Daisy, don’t get so worked up. Sure, she’s good… just that… we all know that men tend to do a bit better in Quidditch, don’t we?” he said, as though he was explaining something to a small child. Daisy’s nostrils flared as she made a grab for her wand, but the door swung open and a young witch rushed in. They had a new transfiguration professor this year, Professor Lee. Her jet black hair flew behind her as she rushed up to the front of the class.

“So sorry I’m late,” she dumped a book and some parchments on a desk and turned around to face the class. She smiled nervously. “My name is Professor Lee,” she motioned towards the board, her name appearing in a pretty flourish. “And I’m your new transfiguration teacher.”

~~~~

“He’s so annoying,” Lucy said as she, Daisy, and Sarah relayed the encounter with Daniel to Toby in the common room after dinner that night. 

“I can’t believe he thinks that men will always be better Quidditch players,” Daisy nearly shouted, getting worked up again. “He knows I play. Does he just… not think about the fact that he’s insultin’ people to their faces? And besides, Ashley’s currently ranked the No. 2 seeker in the League while Haskell’s only at No. 10, so he’s no idea what he’s bloody talking about.”

Toby laughed, shaking his head.

“I feel for the bloke. It’s no secret he’s had a crush on you for ages. Suppose he just doesn’t know how to go about it,” he said. Daisy looked over at Toby, furrowing her brow.

“Why on earth would you feel sorry for that arrogant braggart?” she asked. Before he could respond, Remus and Alan were walking by dressed in identical shirts, jeans and shoes, which was odd. When outside their uniforms and cloaks, they normally dressed differently in order to help people tell them apart - not to mention they always wore a leather band on their wrists with their names on it that had been a gift from Uncle George (Iris and Oliver speculated it was so he could tell them apart at a glance). Both were conspicuously missing. 

“What are you two doing?” Daisy asked suspiciously. They obviously had something up their sleeves. Remus glared slightly at Alan.

“Alan promised Missy from Ravenclaw they could go for a walk by the lake tonight, but he also promised Emily from Slytherin that he would help her with transfiguration homework… so I have to fill in,” Remus said. Daisy shook her head in disdain at her brothers.

“When will you learn that that never works. Besides, Remus is horrid at transfiguration,” she said.

“I couldn’t let either down,” Alan said. “Emily really needs the help, and I forgot I had plans with Missy first. It was an honest mistake.” Remus didn’t look too particularly thrilled to be playing tutor for Alan, continuing to glare at him.

“Too bad you couldn’t just send Daisy, seeing as she’s pretty good at transfiguration. She even tutored me last year,” Toby said. “Helped me pass my OWLs.” Both Alan and Remus looked at each other as the same idea popped into their heads. They turned to look at Daisy.

“How much do you love us?” Remus asked. 

“Why?” she asked, before it hit her. Her eyes went wide as she sat up. “No. No. Absolutely not. I am not morphing into Alan to go on a date!” 

“It’s not a date!” Alan said. “I really am tutoring her. We’ve been meeting up to go over transfiguration since last year. No funny business at all.” Daisy stared at him.

“Of course you are,” she said, her voice dripping in sarcasm. “No. You know how much I hate having to pretend to be one of you. Especially you, Alan. Last time some lass pinched my bum...”

“What if we paid you 10 galleons? Each?” Remus said.

“And I’ll throw in a candy basket from Honeydukes next Hogsmeade weekend,” Alan said. Daisy looked back and forth between her brothers. Sarah, Toby, and Lucy were all watching with rapt enjoyment. The inner workings of the Wood siblings were always entertaining.

“You know you can’t bribe me,” she said, folding her arms in front of her chest.

“I’ll let you use my broom next match,” Remus said. Daisy did consider this a moment. It was a bit nicer than hers. However, it was a beater’s broom and impractical for her.

“Nah… it’s too heavy. Mine works better for a seeker,” she said. They looked at each other a moment and nodded.

“We’ll teach you that move we did last year in the final,” Remus said. Daisy perked up a bit.

“Really?” she asked, slightly suspicious. Her dad said she was too young to learn it over the summer when she had begged them to show her how. Remus nodded solemnly. 

“And we won’t tell Dad,” Alan said. Daisy looked between her brothers and sighed.

“Alright, fine,” she said. She stood from the couch as Remus and Alan rushed her and gave her a bear hug, the two giants nearly squishing her. “Get off!” They stepped back grinning. “I need your bloody clothes.” Remus quickly dashed up to their dorm to change. 

“Really, thanks for helping me out,” Alan said. “You’re a gem.” Daisy rolled her eyes.

“Well, I guess maybe I kinda sorta love you guys,” she said, a hint of a smile. Remus rushed back, a pile of clothes in his hands, now standing in shorts and a t-shirt. Daisy took them and walked upstairs. Shortly after, she came back into the common room, tripping over the jeans and practically drowning in the shirt. Sarah and Lucy lost it then, falling over each other laughing. Daisy glared at them before closing her eyes. She suddenly grew several inches and quickly transformed into Alan, down to the little scar that most people didn’t notice behind his right ear from when Remus hit him with a bludger at age 10.

“Perfect. Well, she’s in the library. Hurry and get there. You’re late already,” Alan said before rushing off. Remus waved at Daisy.

“Thanks a lot, Pixie. We owe you,” he said before turning to head back up to his dorm. Daisy turned to face her friends, who were struggling to regain control of themselves.

“One of these days, I’m going to kill them,” she said, rolling her eyes. She then took a deep breath and headed out of the common room.

“Be sure to give us all the details when you get back!” Lucy shouted. Without turning around, Daisy flipped her off as she walked out.

~~~~

Two hours later, Daisy’s face was set in a glare with her eyes flashing bright red when she stomped back into the common room as herself, hoisting the way too baggy pants up so she wouldn’t fall on her face. She looked around and found her three brothers lounging in front of the fireplace with their roommates, Chris and Godrick. Growling slightly she beelined it for them. Lucy noticed her immediately and tapped Toby’s arm, getting his attention.

“This’ll be good - her eyes have gone red,” she said as the two stood and walked closer to the action. Alan looked up and saw Daisy first.

“Hey, Pix. How did the study session go?” he asked. Jamie looked up confused.

“Study session? Why are you wearing Alan’s clothes?” he asked.

“That. Was. Not. A. Study. Session,” Daisy said menacingly, one hand gripping her wand while the other held the pants up as she glared at him. Alan was a bit shocked as he stood up.

“How do you mean?” he asked, confused. 

“Merlin, please tell me you didn’t send Daisy on a date with one of your girls because you accidentally double-booked again, Alan,” Jamie said, groaning.

“All she wanted to do was snog!” Daisy said, her eyes flashing red again. “She was like an octopus! Latching on to me every second and I couldn’t get her to stop! I had to dodge her tongue. For nearly TWO HOURS!” Before Alan could say anything, she started unloading jinxes on him, causing the others to jump up, while Alan attempted to hide behind Jamie.

“Seriously, Daisy! I had no idea!” he said, throwing up a shield charm. Jamie ran out of the line of fire as Chris, Remus and Godrick laughed safely from the sidelines. Daisy hit Alan with a bat-bogey jinx and turned on Remus.

“And you!” she said, charging towards him. The smile immediately fell from Remus’ face as he attempted to hide behind Chris. “YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO GO, NOT ME!” She hit him with a jelly leg jinx, causing him to fall the floor. 

“Daisy! Calm down!” Jamie shouted, trying and failing to keep from laughing. 

“She’s only ever wanted homework help in the past!” Alan shouted, as he attempted to fight off the bats flying out of his nose. Daisy breathed heavily as she looked at her two brothers. 

“That is the last time I help you lot like that. I expect the candy basket, the 40 galleons AND you will teach me that trick,” she declared. “And you’ll take turns carrying my books to class for a week!”

“Yes! Just make it stop!” Alan screeched. 

“Please!” Remus said from the floor. Daisy took a deep breath and then did the counter-jinxes. Daisy smoothed her hair and straightened her back. 

“I wouldn’t expect to hear from her again,” she said looking at Alan. She then turned on her heel and strode purposefully - or as purposely as her oversized clothing would let her - up the stairs to the girls’ dorms. 

“Did you seriously think that would work?” Jamie asked, seeing what they had asked her to do in Alan’s mind. He was still laughing at their expense.

“Honestly, yea. I’ve been helping Emily since last year, but... I mean, Daisy’s always been better than the three of us put together at transfiguration. I really thought this would be no different,” Alan said, rubbing his nose. 

“I’ve never seen her eyes flash red like that,” Chris said, slightly in awe of the pint-size seeker. 

“If you ever see her eyes go red while she’s looking at you, don’t ask, don’t say anything, just run,” Remus said, finally pushing himself up off the ground. “Bad things always happen.”

“I really thought you two had learned by now not to get on her bad side,” Jamie said, shaking his head as he still laughed. Chris looked towards the dorm entry, still in a bit of awe. 

“Duly noted,” he said.


	5. Quidditch Practice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the first practice of the year and already Daisy has something to prove.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Obviously, I don't own anything created by J.K. Rowling, but I do own the Wood kids and other OCs. Ah, and the story.
> 
> Setting: Next Generation (Hogwarts)  
> Genre: Action/Romance  
> Rating: T (Language)

The rest of that first week of class past in a flurry and after an uneventful weekend full of homework, Monday dawned too early. Well, mostly uneventful. Emily from Slytherin accidentally mistook Jamie for Alan and tossed water in his face during lunch the day after her unsuccessful “study session” with Daisy, which was humorous to say the least. Jamie then in turn tossed his pumpkin juice on Alan after he laughed, which nearly started a food fight at Gryffindor table if Professor Longbottom hadn’t stepped in when he did.

But that Monday morning, Daisy was lugging her broom to the quidditch pitch at 4:20 a.m. Why Jamie thought they needed 30 minutes to warm-up before practice even started, she would never know. She quickly changed into her gear in the empty locker room before heading out to the pitch. The triplets were already there with Chris, stretching, though Chris looked a touch sleepier. They were still waiting on James and the other chaser - Roger McLaggen, a fifth year like Daisy. 

“There’s our little Pixie!” Remus shouted. Daisy glared at him, still a touch angry. Plus he was far too cheery for this early in the morning. “You didn’t by chance see any of the others on your way here, did you?” Daisy shook her head no.

“The common room and locker room were empty,” she said.

“They better get here soon or I’ll make them do extra laps afterwards for making us wait,” Jamie said, looking towards the castle. The sun wasn’t even up yet, and the four were standing in the somewhat chilly pre-dawn.

“What’s the plan for today?” Daisy asked.

“Start teaching Chris and Roger the plays for Slytherin,” Jamie said. Daisy nodded. She, her brothers and James already had all the plays for the season down by heart. She wasn’t quite sure how fair it was that most of the Gryffindor team could practice together over the summer due to living under the same roof, but Daisy had to admit that they could use the edge. Ravenclaw had put up a good fight last year in the final and were also returning with the same team. They would definitely want the grudge match to go in their favor. 

“Ah, here they are. Right on time,” Remus said as the two remaining chasers walked onto the pitch. Daisy looked over at them.

“Alright you lot, five laps around the pitch to warm-up!” Jamie yelled. 

“Come on, five?!” Roger whined. 

“Count yourself lucky, Dad made us do 10,” Daisy said as she jogged past him.

About an hour later, Daisy was hovering far above the pitch, watching as Jamie yelled instructions at the chasers from his position in front of the hoops. She had lost sight of the snitch for a moment and was taking a short break, watching how the plays were going. Chris and Roger seemed to be picking them up quickly. While Jamie wasn’t nearly as brilliant as their dad when it came to making up plays, he was pretty good. And he would likely tweak or come up with more as they watched the other teams play matches throughout the season.

She sat back on her broom and looked out over the castle grounds. This was perhaps her favorite place. Sitting up in the air, looking out over Hogwarts. She only had a couple more years here and she wasn’t sure what to expect in the future. Sure she knew she was going to play quidditch, but she wasn’t sure of the details. She figured at first she would live in the city with her brothers. The thought of being with them again was slightly comforting, but at the same time, she was looking forward to two years without them constantly being around. And she had every intention of spending her first few years after Hogwarts creating a name for herself in the quidditch world - without her brothers or her father. She knew her parents weren’t completely thrilled with some of things she attempted to do, but it was what she was good at. 

She grinned to herself as she saw the snitch towards the other end of the pitch. Leaning forward on her broom, she took off.

~~~~

Jamie glanced up and saw Daisy sitting calmly in the air high above him, looking out over the castle. She was still young, but she looked as though she belonged there. While they were all good in their own ways, he always felt Daisy got the most of their father’s talent. She could really be something someday. She leaned forward on the broom and took off in a streak across the field. She dove down and then almost seamlessly, she weaved in and out of the bludgers Remus and Alan had been hitting at each other. Shooting up, she grabbed the snitch and did a perfect loop before evening out and lazily coming to a stop above the opposing team’s hoop. Jamie sighed. Remus and Alan flew over to where he was, coming to a stop on either side of him.

“She’s getting more daring,” Remus said. Jamie nodded.

“Dad told me to look out for her, keep her from doing anything too dangerous,” he said.

“Have you told her that?” Alan asked. Jamie shook his head no.

“You think she’ll listen? She’ll just practice them on her own. At least this way I can keep an eye on her,” he said.

“You know Dad’ll send a Howler if he finds out you’re encouraging her,” Remus said. Jamie looked over and smiled at his brother.

“You honestly think any of us can stop her, even Dad? You know our Pixie,” he said. Remus laughed softly. The three brothers looked back over at their sister, who was now flying in increasingly faster circles over the loops.

“I noticed Elise Wright was making eyes at you over dinner last night,” Remus said casually. Jamie flushed slightly.

“Hadn’t notice,” he lied. 

“I may not be able to read your mind, but even I know that’s a lie,” Alan said. “You going to ask her to Hogsmeade?”

“Maybe,” he said. 

“First one is coming up next weekend. You should ask her,” Remus said. “Maybe she’ll say yes.” 

“Maybe I will.”


	6. To Find a Date for Hogsmeade

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The various Wood children have their own experiences in finding dates for Hogsmeade.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Obviously, I don't own anything created by J.K. Rowling, but I do own the Wood kids and other OCs. Ah, and the story.
> 
> Setting: Next Generation (Hogwarts)  
> Genre: Action/Romance  
> Rating: T (Language)

Later that night, Remus, Alan, and Jamie were in the common room after dinner, goofing off with their friends. Jamie took a deep breath and looked across the room at Elise, who was sitting in front of the fireplace with her friends. She was laughing at something, the glint of the fire catching in her hair. It was a light brown and straight, hitting her just at the shoulders with a fringe across her forehead. Her dark brown eyes glowed friendly. He stood and wiped his sweaty hands on the front of his trousers. This was it. He was going to ask her.

Remus tapped Alan and pointed to Jamie as he walked across the room. The two grinned and snickered together. Alan always had the best luck with the ladies. Jamie, on the other hand, was not as skilled in that department. He was also deeply self-conscious about this, despite putting on a front when the three were together in public. Only Remus, Alan, and Daisy knew how incredibly shy he really was around the opposite sex.

“Hey, Elise,” he said, hoping it didn’t sound as lame as it did to him. She looked up at him, smiling.

“Jamie! Wait… it is Jamie, right?” she asked. Jamie blushed furiously.

“Ehm, yea. It is,” he said. Elise smiled brightly.

“Oh, good. Sometimes I get you three confused… Have a good summer?” she asked. He nodded.

“It was alright. Caught a few World Cup matches. How was yours?” he asked. She shrugged.

“Decent as well. Got to travel a bit, though spent a good chunk at home, bored out of my mind,” she said. Jamie nodded. 

“Ehm, well… Hogsmeade is coming up this weekend… I was wondering if maybe you’d like to, um, maybe go with me?” he asked, stuttering a bit. He mentally berated himself for sounding like an idiot. She would never say yes now. Elise thought for a moment and then grinned.

“I’d love to,” she said.

“Ah, good. Okay. I’ll, ah, meet you here in the common room then. We’ll walk down together,” he said, smiling. Elise nodded.

“Alright then,” she said. Jamie then turned and walked back to his brothers who were both grinning.

“Um… would you maybe, if you want and it’s okay, like to maybe go to Hogsmeade with me?” Remus said. Jamie punched him in the arm.

“Knock it off,” he said, blushing slightly as he glanced over at Elise. She and her friends were huddled together, whispering furiously as she glanced up at him and smiled. “It’s a lot harder than it looks.”

“No it’s not. You just walk up, ask and then it’s done,” Alan said. He stood up. “Like this,” he said grinning as he walked over to a pretty sixth year girl. “Hey, Marlene. Fancy going to Hogsmeade with me this weekend?” She grinned and nodded enthusiastically. “Good, meet you in the courtyard on Saturday, then.” 

He walked back over and sat next to his brother.

“See? Easy,” Alan said. Jamie stared at his brother and then looked over at the girl who was now excitedly chatting with her friends. 

“Why is that so easy for you?” he asked.

“Because he doesn’t really care that much,” Remus said. “You, on the other hand, care way entirely too much.” Jamie glared at Remus.

“Since when was that a bad thing?” he asked.

“Always,” Remus and Alan said at the same time.

“Don’t listen to them. It’s what makes you the best out of the three of you,” Daisy said as she walked by, bag and book in hand.

“I resent that,” Remus said, sitting up. “I thought I was your favorite.” Daisy smiled and then stuck her tongue out at him.

“Where are you off to?” Jamie asked.

“Library. Hoping to finish up my homework for tomorrow,” she said. 

“Need help?” he asked. She shook her head.

“I can manage. I’ll be back later,” she said before leaving the common room.

“Seriously, Pix needs to have more fun,” Alan said.

~~~~

Daisy had just settled at the table with the necessary books and was about to start writing when a thud from across the table grabbed her attention. She looked up, noticing Daniel Prentiss sitting there, grinning at her.

“Nice night to get some homework done, eh Wood?” he asked. Daisy rolled her eyes and sighed.

“It was until you sat down,” she muttered.

“Working on potions, are we?” he asked, looking over at her work. Daisy pulled her parchment closer to her.

“Don’t think I’m going to let you copy,” she said, narrowing her eyes. Daniel laughed.

“I’m near the top of my house, Wood. I don’t need to copy your work,” he said, pulling his own books and parchments out of his bag. “Besides, I already finished that. Working on charms.” Daisy nodded.

“Well then, you do your work and I’ll do mine,” she said, pulling her iPod and headphones out of her bag. 

“What’s that?” Daniel asked, concerned.

“Something to make sure you don’t bother me,” she said, slipping the headphones on and hitting play. Suddenly, Daniel was drowned out by an upbeat rock song. Daisy bent down and started writing, jiggling her foot in time to the music.

About an hour later, she was putting the finishing touches on her paper when she noticed Daniel’s mouth moving from across from her. Daisy sat up and pulled her headphones off.

“Pardon?” she asked, pausing the music.

“I was just asking how Quidditch practice went this morning,” Daniel said. Daisy shrugged.

“Decent,” she said, turning to look back at her paper. 

“Ah, don’t want to share with the enemy?” he asked, winking. Daisy glanced up at him.

“Not sure if there is anything to share other than we had a good practice,” she said, before looking back down at her parchment. 

“Suppose it’s best you lot get as much practice as you can… you’ll need it against Ravenclaw,” he continued. Daisy sighed and glared at him. She really just wanted to finish her homework in peace and then get back to the common room and hang out with her friends. Not listen to Prentiss drone on about how well Ravenclaw was going to do that year. Daisy abruptly stood and started closing and stacking the books.

“That’s lovely,” she said blandly, cutting him off, as she began putting her things in her bag.

“Where are you going?” he asked, sitting up.

“Back to the common room. I’m obviously not getting any work done here,” she said as she slid her bag on her shoulder and reached down for the books. 

“Oh, well, before you go… I was wondering… Would you like to go to Hogsmeade with me this weekend?” he asked, looking up at her expectantly. Daisy stared at him a moment, blinking silently. That was not where she was expecting the conversation to go. “Well?” Daisy snorted and laughed before she could help herself, stacking the books she needed to return.

“No,” she said simply. Prentiss looked a bit confused, as if it was absurd of her to say no.

“Why not?” he asked. 

“Because I don’t like you,” she said, before turning and walking away. She dropped off the books with the librarian and hurried towards Gryffindor Tower, still chuckling to herself. Boys - her brothers included - could be so dense. She was nearly to the door to the common room when someone suddenly yanked her by the arm and pulled her into an empty room.

“What the-” she stopped and looked up into the dark eyes of Daniel Prentiss. “Did you follow me all this way?”

“Yes,” he said, obviously not too happy with how she left things in the library. 

“What do you want, Prentiss?” she asked, sighly heavily. “I’d like to get back into my common room and finish my homework if you don’t mind,” she said.

“Why don’t you like me?” he asked. Daisy rolled her eyes.

“Why do you care?”

“Everyone likes me,” he said, as though it was common knowledge. Daisy stared at him blankly.

“I highly doubt that, Prentiss. Case in point, I don’t. In fact I can barely stand you most of the time,” she said. She attempted to wrench her arm from his grip, but it proved to be difficult.

“But… why?” he asked, seeming genuinely confused as to why Daisy wasn’t attracted to him. She stared up at him, her eyes wide with surprise. She knew he was dense, but not this dense.

“All you do is brag or talk about how women will never be as good as men in Quidditch, which is honestly, offensive and insulting as I  _ am  _ both a woman and a Quidditch player. I’m not in the habit of dating blokes who insult me all the time,” she said, finally pulling her arm free. “Now, if you’ll excuse me…”

“But I try to be nice. I thought I was being nice in the library,” he said.

“You were bragging about Ravenclaw the whole time,” Daisy said.

“I asked you about your summer in transfiguration last week. And I’ve been… nice before...”

“Please, last year you told a load of other fourth years that the only reason I was let on the house team in second year was because of my brothers and my name.” Daniel laughed nervously.

“Well, you have to admit, it’s a bit suspect,” he said, looking at Daisy as though she understood.

“No. What idiot would let a second year on the house team unless they were at least decent? Especially as seeker. They could get killed,” Daisy said. “For a Quidditch player, you don’t seem to understand Quidditch at all. By the way - Ashley White is currently ranked No. 2 seeker in the League and Haskell is No. 10.” She then turned and started to walk out again. Prentiss huffed and followed her.

“Mark my words, Daisy Wood, I will change your mind about me,” he declared, loudly.

“Doubt it!” she shouted back, without looking at him. She kept walking, leaving him alone in the room and quickly made her way down the corridor to the painting, hoping he wouldn’t follow her again.

“Whoa, what’s got you in a rush?” Toby said, stepping up from her right. Daisy jumped and nearly shrieked until she realized who it was. She looked back over her shoulder, seeing Prentiss still watching her and groaned.

“Just… anxious to get to the common room,” she said as she walked up to the painting. “Gobstoppers,” she said, waiting for the painting to swing open and allow her and Toby to enter.

“Something happen with Prentiss?” he asked.

“He asked me to Hogsmeade this weekend,” she said, still walking. Toby’s eyebrows shot up.

“And what did you say?” he asked. Daisy laughed and looked over at her friend.

“I said no, obviously,” she responded as she flopped down on an empty sofa. “And then he demanded to know why. So I told him I didn’t like him. Still didn’t get it though...”

“I always thought he was a bit of a blockhead,” Toby said. “He didn’t look particularly pleased after your explanation.” Daisy shrugged.

“I could care less. I’ll never go on a date with that arrogant, no-good prat,” Daisy said. 

“Do you really have to refer to poor Christopher in such terms, Pix?” Remus said as the rest of her brothers and Chris walked over to her from behind the sofa. She looked at her brother and rolled her eyes. 

“For your information, I was talking about that damn Ravenclaw,” she said. 

“Prentiss,” Toby added. Remus leaned over the couch, looking at her.

“The chaser? What did he do and do we need to get even?” he asked. “Just say the word and we’ll take care of it.”

“No, you’ll do no such thing,” Daisy said. “I can handle my own issues, though he’s more an annoyance. Besides you lot are half the problem.”

“In what way?” Jamie asked. 

“He thinks I only got on the Gryffindor team because I’m your little sister - and a Wood - not because I’m good,” she said, grimacing.

“That’s it, lads, we need to show this little prat what’s what. Now he’s insulting our intelligence,” Remus said, looking at his two brothers.

“NO!” Daisy exclaimed.

“Are you sure? Because it’s no big deal if you want us to-” Alan started before Daisy raised her hand to shut them up.

“He’s not worth you lot getting in trouble for,” she said. “Scouts, remember?”

“Good riddance,” Remus said. “Besides, you should be dating a nice Gryffindor - not a stuck up Ravenclaw.”

“Nothing wrong with Ravenclaw,” Alan said. “I dated a few last year. Don't take it out on the whole house.” Daisy rolled her eyes. 

“I don't really intend to date anyone at the moment,” Daisy said. 

“Good,” Jamie responded. “Should be focused on school and Quidditch.”

“Merlin, you sound like dad,” Daisy complained. Toby laughed, which earned him a glare from Daisy.

“Well… do let us know if he keeps bothering you,” Jamie said, this time more seriously. Daisy looked up at him, sensing that he was legitimately concerned for her.

_ “Trust me. I’m fine,”  _ she thought. He nodded slightly and turned to his friends.

“I think our work here is done,” he said, motioning for them to walk away.

“So, guess it’s to be our usual Hogsmeade weekend then?” Toby asked. Daisy sighed and nodded.

“At least then I know I’ll fun.”


	7. Horrible, No Good Dates & First Kisses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jamie's date goes horribly wrong and Daisy's friends give her a hard time about not having her first kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Obviously, I don't own anything created by J.K. Rowling, but I do own the Wood kids and other OCs. Ah, and the story.
> 
> Setting: Next Generation (Hogwarts)  
> Genre: Action/Romance  
> Rating: T (Language)

“Is this too casual?” Jamie asked nervously as he pulled on his t-shirt. “Maybe I should wear another.” He started to pull it off before Alan stopped him.

“Would you stop? It just Hogsmeade, not your bloody wedding day,” he said, rolling his eyes.

“But it’s with Elise. It has to be perfect,” Jamie said. Remus laughed from his bed where he was lounging, looking at the Prophet and catching up on the opening games of the season. 

“Trust me, you look fine. And before you ask, no you don’t look fat,” he said. Jamie looked over at him.

“What are you doing today?” he asked. 

“Reckon me and Chris will go down to Hogsmeade and see what mischief we can get into,” he said. “Right, Chris?”

“Yep,” he said from his bed. Alan put on a bit of cologne and slapped Jamie on the back.

“Good luck, brother. Enjoy your date,” he said with a grin. “And if you get too nervous, just take a sip of this.” He held up a small potion bottle. Jamie looked at it and the back at his brother.

“What is it?” he asked, cautious. 

“It’s just a bit of a confidence booster, if you will. Liquid courage,” Alan replied, smiling. Jamie looked dubious.

“Whisky?” he asked. Alan laughed and shook his head no.

“Just… trust me. One sip, if you need it. Have fun!” he said before leaving. Jamie took a deep breath and had one last look in the mirror, thinking he was going barmy, before turning toward the door.

“I’m off,” he said nervously, sliding the bottle in his pocket.

“Good luck!” Remus and Chris shouted as he walked out the door. 

Jamie made his way down to the common room where he found Elise sitting on a sofa, reading. Her long legs were curled up underneath her. She looked up as she heard him come down and smiled.

“There you are. Ready?” she asked. Jamie nodded and smiled, unable to speak. She slipped the book into her bag and stood. “Let’s be off, then.” They walked out of the common room and started towards the castle entrance in awkward silence. Jamie kept looking over at her and started to say something, but stopped each time, deeming it too stupid. He suddenly wished he had asked Alan for more advice. This date was going to go terribly wrong, he could feel it.

“So… Are you looking forward to the first Quidditch match next month?” Elise finally asked, glancing over at Jamie shyly.

_ “Good. Quidditch. Okay. This is a topic I won’t sound stupid on,”  _ Jamie thought, relieved. He took a deep breath.

“I am,” he said. “We’ve got a strong team - everyone from last year has returned - and we’ve started practice already. So far everyone is working together like a dream. I think we have a really good chance at the House Quidditch Cup again.”

“Good. It’d be a sad sight if we lost our last year here,” she said. Jamie swallowed and looked down at her.

“You a Quidditch fan?” he asked. Elise laughed and glanced up at him.

“Oh, I enjoy a match here and there - and house matches of course - but I’m just a casual fan,” she said. “My dad tried to get me into it before Hogwarts, but I fell off a broom and broke my nose and swore I’d never fly again.” Jamie looked down at her, distressed.

“That’s horrible,” he said. “You’ve really never tried again?” Elise shook her head no.

“At first I said it was because I was terrified of heights, but that’s not really it. I guess after awhile, I just never got around to trying again,” she said. 

“If you’re interested in trying again and need help, I’d be glad to teach you,” Jamie offered, relaxing slightly. It seemed like things were off to a good start. As long as his nerves didn’t kick in again. They were now walking through the courtyard towards the path across the castle grounds that would lead to the main gate. 

“Flying lessons from one of the top flyers in the school, how could I turn that down?” Elise said, laughing softly. Jamie grinned and blushed slightly as he momentarily got lost in the thought of Elise seated on the broom with him, flying over the castle grounds. He must have been stuck in it awhile because suddenly Elise was waving her hand in front of his. Or attempting to, at least. She was much shorter than him.

“Earth to Jamie,” she said. He shook his head and looked down at her.

“Sorry, I guess I… sorry,” he said, his cheeks going red.

“I asked how the World Cup matches were this year,” she said. 

“Oh. Most were decent. Some not so much. I think the best, or at least the most exciting, was Scotland versus the Nordic Team,” he said.

“That the one where the keeper collided with a chaser and nearly lost his leg or something?” she asked. Jamie nodded. “Blimey, you were there?”

“Yea, it was a close game for the entire five hours it lasted. And the Nordic keeper - one of the best I’ve ever seen,” he said. “Even when he crashed, still managed to block the shot and the Nordic seeker was able to get the snitch.... But I heard he may not be able to play again, which is a loss. I’d have loved to play against him once I make the Scottish national team.” A sort of manic glint started to fill his eyes. 

“You think you can do that?” she asked. Jamie looked down at her and smiled. 

“It’ll take some work, but I’m willing to at least try. Remus, Alan, and Daisy too,” he said. Elise shook her head and laughed. They kept walking as the conversation died off a bit. Jamie didn’t want to go overboard with the quidditch talk so wracked his brain for something else.

“So, ehm, where did you travel this summer?” he asked, grasping at another conversation topic. 

“We went to Greece for a couple weeks,” she said.

“That sounds interesting. How was it?” he responded. Elise lit up.

“It was wonderful. We saw so many ancient sites. And the beach was amazing,” she said. “You ever been to Greece?”

“I was there for a week or so a few years back to catch a few Quidditch games. Seemed nice enough, though I didn’t get to see much outside the stadiums, unfortunately,” he said. “Ehm, but… my cousins got to go to Egypt this summer.” 

“Right! I remember overhearing Molly talk about that. I want to go there someday,” she said, getting a far off look in her eyes.

“Seems rather hot,” Jamie commented. 

“But all the interesting sites and such. And the history. Not to mention, I’ve always wanted to ride a camel,” she said.

“Really? Molly said they were sorta smelly and slow,” Jamie commented. Elise glanced at him.

“I think they’re cute,” she said, shrugging a bit. “I’d love to go to Venice as well,” she said as they walked through the school gates and down the path toward the village.

“It’s nice, I suppose,” he said, vaguely remembering their trip there. He was only about 10 or so. That was the trip that Remus and Alan had talked him into trying to steal a gondola and they had been grounded in their hotel room half the time.

By the time the two had reached Hogsmeade, they had relapsed into awkward silence again and Jamie’s nerves were starting to kick in again. He frantically looked around the village, suddenly unsure of where to take her. He preferred the Three Broomsticks, but Madam Puddifoot’s was where all the couples went. Jamie hadn’t been, though he recalled Alan going on about how ghastly pink it was and how he was so tall he kept accidentally headbutting the cherubs that flew around the ceiling.

“Ehm, so… where would you like to go?” he asked, figuring the safest route at this point was to let Elise decide. She looked around and then back up at Jamie.

“I’ve always liked Madam Puddifoot’s,” she said, smiling. Jamie nodded and started to lead the way there, nearly leaving her behind. Elise had to jog a bit to catch up.

“Oh, sorry… sometimes I forget… I’m so tall,” he said, blushing slightly. He found Elise smiling at him rather than being put out, as if she now found his awkwardness to be charming. They continued through the village until they arrived, Jamie holding the door open for Elise. She smiled and walked in. The cafe was crowded with little cherubs flying around the ceiling. Alan was right. Everything was pink. Jamie shuffled behind Elise as she found a table for them in the corner. He sat and grimaced as his knees hit the low sitting table. He shifted slightly, trying to find a comfortable way to sit where his long legs weren’t banging against the tabletop. An older woman shuffled up to them.

“What can I get you, dears?” she asked. 

“I’ll have jasmine tea,” Elise said. The woman then turned to look at Jamie expectantly.

“Um, the ah, I’ll have… green tea?” he said, fumbling a bit. The woman nodded and smiled, then walked off. Jamie turned his attention back to Elise, once again at a loss for what to talk about. She fidgeted slightly in her chair, waiting for him to say something.

“So… um…” Jamie was stuck on what to talk about. It was then that he remembered the little bottle in his pocket. He reached for it and held it in his hands, wondering how he was going to take it without Elise noticing.

“What’d you think of the new transfiguration professor?” Elise asked suddenly.

“She’s a bit tougher than I expected,” Jamie admitted. “But I suppose she’s alright.”

“I think she’s brilliant,” Elise gushed. “But then again, I’ve always loved transfiguration.”

“I’ve always been a bit more partial to potions,” Jamie admitted. “Daisy and I always helped Mum out over summers and breaks and she’s taught us all she knows.”

“Doesn’t she mostly make trick potions for your uncle’s shop?” Elise asked. Jamie straightened, feeling defensive. As far as he was concerned, his mum was a brilliant potions master.

“Yea, but she does loads more than that. She brews most of the tonics and ointments that we use throughout the season for bruises, sore muscles and other injuries,” he said. “She’s also developed a few potions that she sells outside of the shop for common ailments.”

“Oh… didn’t realize she did all that,” Elise said.

The witch returned with their tea and set them down on the table. Elise picked hers up and sipped it, while Jamie started internally freaking out again. He hadn’t meant to have a minor outburst in defense of his mother. Great, now she would think he was mummy’s boy and that never fare well.

“To be honest, I’ve never been that good at transfiguration,” he said. “I had to have my sister help me last year.” Jamie immediately regretted sharing that information. Definitely didn’t help. Now she would think he was an idiot, even though the truth of it was that Daisy was just that talented.

“Isn’t she a fifth year?” Elise asked, looking as though she wanted to laugh. 

“Uh… yea… but she’s actually quite advanced for her age… She’s better than most people in my year, I suspect. She takes extra lessons,” he stuttered.

“Oh right… she’s a metamorphmagus,” Elise said. “That must be good fun.” Jamie shrugged.

“She doesn’t use it often,” he admitted. “And that’s only for transforming herself. She still had to learn everything about transforming other things.”

“Didn’t she and your cousin morph into your parents one year to get you out of trouble with the headmistress?” Elise asked, smiling. Jamie blushed slightly.

“I had nearly forgotten about that,” he said. “I can’t believe we got away with it.” Elise laughed.

“You lot always did have good pranks,” she said. 

“Not this year, though. Need to be focused on scouts,” he replied.

“Right. Quidditch,” Elise said. Jamie buried his nose in his teacup. They sat in silence for a moment. He put his cup down and looked over past her left shoulder. 

“Oh, what’s that?” he asked, pointing towards the front window. Elise looked over. In a split second, Jamie had downed the potion and stuck the empty bottle back in his pocket, 

“I don’t see anything. What was it?” she asked, glancing back at him. Jamie smiled and shrugged, starting to feel like he was loosening up a bit. Must be the potion. 

“Thought I saw a… rogue cherub. But guess not,” he said, mentally slapping himself. Rogue cherub? But as soon as the embarrassment filled him, it suddenly disappeared. Jamie sat up straighter. He no longer felt the need to look down at his hands and instead looked directly at Elise. She laughed and shook her head. 

“That’s funny. Rogue cherub. Was it taking aim somewhere it shouldn’t have?” she asked, leaning closer to him over the table. 

“More like attempting to nose dive that table over there in front of the window,” he said with a wink. Elise giggled.

“I didn’t realize you had such a sense of humor. I always thought Alan and Remus were the ones behind all the pranks and jokes,” she said. “You always seemed much more… serious.” 

“I’m not so serious all the time,” he said suavely. “Maybe on the Quidditch pitch, yea, but I’m just as capable of having a good time. Without my brothers.” Elise studied him a moment, happily surprised at how charming he had suddenly become. It was almost as if he were someone completely different from earlier. 

“Perhaps we should spend more time together so that I can see this fun Jamie,” she said, smiling. 

“Trust me, you’ll see a lot more than that,” he replied. Though as soon as he did, he grimaced slightly as Elise made a bit of a face. He hadn’t meant to say that. Where did that even come from?

“Okay, then,” she said, giggling. “Though I suppose you’re really this charming with all the ladies.”

“Not really. This is actually only the second or third date I’ve been on,” he said before he could stop himself. Again, something else he hadn’t meant to say. What had Alan given him?

“Really? I can’t imagine that. You three have always been so popular and constantly surrounded by people,” she said.

“That’s Remus and Alan. They get loads more dates than I do. Alan the most, of course. He fancies himself a bit of a ladies’ man,” Jamie blurted out. “I’m too nervous and self-conscious. It took me since first year to get up the nerve to ask you out.”

Elise sat silently studying him, not expecting so much honesty. Not on the first date. It was a bit charming though a bit… not. Jamie’s cheeks were starting to turn pink.

“So I’ve heard. Alan’s got a bit of a reputation,” she said.

“And yet he still never runs out of dates or snogging partners,” Jamie said before he could stop himself. He could feel something else come out, but was having trouble fighting it. “I get a bit envious sometimes.” Elise stared at him.

“Really? You wish you could go on dates and snog different girls every weekend?” she asked, raising an eyebrow.

“No. No. That’s not what I meant. Well, partly. But most… his confidence. I envy his confidence,” Jamie said, hoping to recover.

“So you wish you could be a smooth-talking charmer?” she said. 

“I’m not so sure abou-”

“I can tell you one thing, you certainly need a bit of work there,” she said a bit brusquely, cutting him off.

“Yes, I do. I lack his finesse,” Jamie admitted. He quickly took a long drink of his tea, hoping to stop the onslaught of words coming out of his mouth. He needed to move to a safer topic. “But I’m better at Quidditch.” No. That was not it.

“You fancy yourself the best player in school, don’t you?” Elise asked, crossing her arms in front of her as she leaned back in her chair.

“Yes. Well. I mean, no-”

“I don’t think you lack confidence, Jamie. But maybe a bit of humility.”

“I’m normally quite humble. Just something is up with me today.”

“I think I’m beginning to understand why you haven’t had many dates,” she said.

“No, really. I’m normally not like this,” he said.

“I suppose it’s to be expected. Father’s a famous Quidditch player and coach. Must run in the family.” 

“To be fair, he is one of the greatest keepers in the League’s history. Though I plan to surpass him,” Jamie clamped his hand over his mouth, hoping that at least would stop the words. Elise stared at him coolly and then sat up.

“You know, I just remembered I have a lot of homework to do,” she said, starting to stand. 

“No! Don’t go!” Jamie said as he stood abruptly. He hadn’t noticed the cherub flying overhead, which he slammed into, knocking the little bugger off course and onto the table. It ended up flipping her tea all over her. The entire shop was stunned into silence.

“I’m, I’m so sorry,” Jamie said. He reached down for a napkin. “Here, let me-”

“No. Stop it. I’m fine,” Elise said. She grabbed the napkin and dabbed at her shirt a bit before throwing it down and standing. “I’m leaving.” She walked past him and Jamie started to followed, but she stopped abruptly and held her hand up. “Don’t follow me.” Jamie stood and watched as she walked out. His face turned bright red as he realized everyone was staring at him. He quickly threw some coins on the table and ran out.

~~~~

Daisy and Toby managed to find a corner booth in the crowded Three Broomsticks and had just sat down with their butterbeer after going to Tomes and Scrolls for a bit. Daisy wanted to pick up a new book on healing potions. Daisy loved coming down to Hogsmeade. It reminded her of the village at home. She glanced over and saw Lucy sitting with a fifth year boy from Hufflepuff. She was nervously chatting with him and attempting to flip her hair like their cousin Dominique always did, then bat her eyes. Unfortunately, the effect wasn’t the same with her horned rim glasses and straight red hair. Daisy couldn’t help but giggle, though she did feel for her.

“What are you laughing at?” Toby asked, looking over. 

“Lucy. Trying to put the moves on that Hufflepuff,” she said. Toby watched with her a moment and noticed that the boy was starting to blush slightly as he leaned in closer. Daisy’s eyebrows shot up. “I guess it’s working,” she said, slightly in awe.

“I suppose it takes all kinds,” Toby added. Daisy looked around and noticed a lot of their friends and classmates were coupling up.

“I don’t understand what’s so great about going on dates,” she said, wrinkling her nose slightly. Toby laughed at her. She looked at him confused. “Seriously. Looks like a load of people sitting around awkwardly talking to each other and then snogging. And they don’t even seem to do that properly.” She caught a sixth year couple in a corner making out rather sloppily.

“It’s just because you haven’t been on a date or kissed yet,” Toby said. She looked at him.

“And you have?” she asked. Toby looked slightly hurt.

“I am 16, you know… I did over the summer. A girl in the village,” he said. “It was… nice.”

“Nice?” she asked.

“It was… okay, so the date was a bit awkward at first, but it wasn’t so bad after a bit,” he said. Daisy shook her head. 

“I’ll never understand it,” she said. 

“There is more to life than Quidditch,” Toby responded.

“Now you’re sounding like Lucy, Eliza, and Lisette. Maybe I should start spending more time with Louis. He’s always been less judgmental,” she said, huffing slightly. Toby laughed.

“He’s actually dating a Hufflepuff,” Toby said. “So I doubt you’d get much sympathy from him.” At that moment, Jamie burst into the Three Broomsticks. He looked around, saw Daisy and immediately walked over, collapsing in the chair across from her and Toby. He immediately buried his head in his hands. 

“I take it the date with Elise didn’t go well?” Daisy asked, looking at him. Jamie looked up and groaned.

“Understatement,” he said. “It started out well enough, but then I got nervous and took some potion Alan gave me for confidence. Except… I ended up blurting everything out that came into my head.”

“Never trust anything Alan gives you,” Daisy said.

“I should have known. I ended up saying I was jealous of Alan always off snogging girls and that Dad was the best keeper in the League but someday I would be better… I even told her that I wanted to ask her out since first year. Then I knocked into cherub which sent her tea flying and it landed all over her,” he said, returning his face to his hands.

Toby stared in shocked silence while Daisy just looked at her brother before bursting out in laughter. Jamie glared at her.

“Thanks for being so understanding,” he said sarcastically. 

“It’s just… you’re usually, dunno, good at most things. It’s funny to see you mess up in such spectacular fashion,” she said, starting to wipe the tears from her eyes.

“Let’s see how you do talking to the other sex,” he said.

“I think I do fine, right Toby?” she said.

“Toby doesn’t count, no offense,” Jamie said. 

“None taken,” he said, smiling. 

“I talked to Prentiss,” she said.

“Insults don’t count, either,” Jamie said. Daisy shrugged.

“I’m sure it’s not  _ that  _ hard,” she said. 

“Maybe you just hasn’t found the right one,” Toby pitched in. Both Wood siblings looked over at him.

“But Elise is… she’s perfect,” Jamie said. “The way she looks and, and, her hair and her eyes…”

“Do you know anything else about her besides how perfect she looks?” Daisy asked. Jamie scoffed.

“Of course I do! She’s… kind. And she likes…”

“Should have asked her more about her interests...” Daisy offered. Jamie stared at her. “Just saying, it would be a good start to finding something to talk about. Maybe learn of common interests and the like.”

“Why didn’t I think of that?” Jamie said, burying his face in his hands again. “I shouldn’t have taken that damn elixir.”

“Well, there’s always next time,” she said cheerfully. 

“Not with Elise,” Jamie said, his voice muffled. “She hates me. And Alan and Remus will never let me live this down.” Daisy reached over and patted him on the head.

“There are plenty of other girls at Hogwarts. And I’m sure there are loads that would love to go out on a date with you… as you, not crazy elixir monster Jamie,” she said. He looked up at her and smiled.

“Thanks, Pix,” he said. At that moment, Remus and Chris walked up and sat on each side of him.

“I take it things didn’t go so well as you’re here,” Remus said. Jamie nodded silently. “Odd. That potion should have worked.”

“What was it? It ruined everything,” Jamie groaned.

“It was just a simple confidence booster. One sip and you should have been sorted,” Remus said. “How much did you take?”

“The whole thing.” 

Remus stared at Jamie a bit before he starting laughing.

“Mate, you took too much! One sip! That’s what Alan said! The whole bottle turns you so confident you say everything that pops into your head!” he exclaimed. “No wonder your date went so horribly.”

“You could have warned me,” Jamie said, looking forlorn. “I’ve just ruined every chance I could have had with Elise.”

“Well… I suppose it just wasn’t meant to be,” Remus said. “Better luck with the next one.” Jamie returned his head to his hands.

“I’ll go get you a butterbeer,” Chris said, standing and walking to the bar.

“We’ll get into our stash tonight,” Remus said, patting his brother on the shoulder. 

“Thanks,” Jamie said.

~~~~

Later that afternoon, Daisy and Toby were walking back up to the castle, following behind Chris and Remus who were busy working to cheer up a still forlorn Jamie. Daisy sighed.

“So you really did have your first kiss this summer?” Daisy asked, glancing over at Toby. He laughed and looked down at her.

“That wasn’t my first,” he said. “That would have been Moira two years ago before Christmas.” Daisy’s eyebrows shot up.

“Really?” she asked, looking up at him, wondering why she didn’t know. Then again, he was a bloke and a year ahead of her. There were probably some things she still didn’t know about her best friend. She then looked ahead of her, thinking. Toby glanced at her, wishing he could read her mind like Jamie. You never could really tell what she was thinking half the time.

“What on earth has Daisy looking so serious?” Lucy said, as she ran up to catch up to the two. 

“First kisses,” Toby said. Lucy looked over at Daisy.

“You finally had yours?” she asked, her face brightening. Daisy looked at her cousin, her face turning pink.

“No… have you?” she asked.

“Well, yea. This summer. When we were in Egypt. It was so romantic… we were out in the sand dunes at night. It was this bloke from a German family who was staying in the same hotel…,” she said wistfully. Daisy stared at her cousin before looking back at the road ahead of her.

“Has everyone bloody had their first kiss?” she asked. 

“I don’t think Sarah has… but Eliza and Lisette have been snogging since last year,” Lucy said. “I’m surprised you didn’t know this.”

“I usually tune out when they start in on blokes,” Daisy responded. “What’s so special about a first kiss anyway?”

“It’s magical,” Lucy exclaimed. Daisy looked at Toby, her eyes questioning.

“Well… I don’t know about magical, but it’s fun,” he said, with a shrug. Daisy looked back in front of her, noticing the boys had slowed down and were waiting on them.

“What’s got Pixie’s sour face out?” Remus asked, grinning. “You say something bad about the Harpies?”

“No… we’re talking about first kisses,” Lucy said, smiling slightly as she glanced over at Daisy. Jamie whipped around, looking at her.

“You gone off and snogged someone?” he asked, surprised. Daisy vehemently shook her head no.

“Of course not,” she said. “Just don’t get why everyone makes a big deal about it.” Remus laughed as he walked over and put his arm around her shoulder. 

“Well… I suppose you’ll just have to wait and see,” he said, shaking her slightly. Daisy rolled her eyes.

“Besides, even if I had, it’s not like I’d tell you lot,” she said, glaring at her older brothers. Her hair turned slightly purple.

“You’ve gone and embarrassed her,” Jamie said, trying not to laugh. Daisy’s glare hardened as her eyes flashed. Both her brother’s started laughing as they took off walking faster, Chris reluctantly following, glancing back at her with an apologetic look.

“So infuriating,” Daisy said.

~~~~

Remus passed the flask of firewhisky to Jamie, who was sitting next to him on his bed, seeming a little less forlorn. Alan had come back from his date with a grin on his face, his shirt a bit rumpled. 

“At least my date went well,” he said, sitting down next to Chris on the bed across from them. Jamie glared at him.

“Why didn’t you tell me not to take the whole thing?” he asked, his cheeks a bit pink from the firewhisky. Alan started laughing.

“Christ, I said one sip. One. Not my fault that you took the whole bloody thing,” he said. “Besides, there are more girls here who will date you. Just gotta get back up on the broom.” Jamie stared at him a bit then smiled slightly, his cheeks a little flush.

“There’s always next time,” he said, holding the flask up. 

“That’s the spirit!” Alan said, taking the flask from his brother and taking a sip. “Next time, just be more like me.” Jamie laughed.

“What? Just walk up to any girl and start snogging her?” Jamie asked. “And that’s what got me into trouble on this one. Saying I wanted to be more like you.”

“Basically,” Remus said, smiling.

“I do put a bit more effort into it than that,” Alan said. “You have to be charming. Compliment her. Be a gentleman. Sometimes you have to be a bit sensitive.” Remus, Jamie and Chris stared at Alan. 

“Sensitive? You?” Jamie asked. 

“What? Is that really so shocking?” he asked taking another drink before passing it to Chris. “Sensitive is something you should do well, Jamie.” Jamie stared at him as Remus and Chris laughed.

“What’s that mean?” he asked. 

“Come on. We both know you’re better at that whole… understanding people stuff more than me and Remus. You actually, genuinely care about, well, everyone,” he said. “You’re the best with Daisy.” Jamie thought for a moment and sat back, leaning against his headboard. He took a deep breath. “You just need to stop trying to seem so cool.”

“Yea, we all know you’ll never be as cool as me and Alan,” Remus said. Jamie scowled at his brother and kicked him lightly. 

“Well, I suppose I’ll just have to try that next time,” he said, taking the flask from Chris. 

~~~~

“Wait, so Daisy hasn’t been kissed yet?!” Lisette shrieked from her bed, eyes wide in shock. Daisy huffed slightly from where she was lying on her stomach, her feet kicked up behind her while she browsed through her new potions book. Apparently the first kiss talk had followed them and now Lucy was filling Sarah, Eliza and Lisette in. “I had just assumed you had kissed Toby or something.”

“Why would I kiss Toby?” Daisy asked, wrinkling her nose. 

“Dunno, just to get it over with,” Eliza said from her bed where she was eating a licorice wand. “That’s what I did. Kissed my neighbor. Wasn’t bad.” All four girls looked over at her.

“Really? You didn’t have any feelings for him whatsoever?” Lucy asked as though it was completely unimaginable. Eliza shrugged.

“He’s good-looking - and a pretty good kisser - but outside that, not really,” she said. 

“Mine was with Lionel Crawley,” Sarah said from her bed. 

“So you have had yours,” Lucy said. Sarah scowled at her.

“What made you think I hadn’t?” she asked. Lucy shrugged. 

“You never mentioned it around me,” she said, going back to her magazine. “Oh look, they just released the 10 Hottest Quidditch Players List for the new season!” She sat up as Eliza and Lisette rushed over to peer at it over her shoulder. 

“Look, my soulmate - Bryan Wills!” Lisette exclaimed. “Of course he’s No. 1.” The three girls flipped through the pages, giggling and pointing. 

“Wow, it’s not often a rookie gets on the list,” Lucy said. “But he is dishy. No. 10 - Nigel Broadmoor - left chaser for the Wanderers.” She looked up at Daisy. “What do you know about him?” Daisy shrugged.

“Not much. He’s been on reserves for three years with The Pride of Portee before he was traded to the Wanderers to play first string,” she said without looking up from her potions book.

“Tell us something about Wills! Something not in the magazines,” Lisette begged.

“He’s brought different girls to every barbecue Dad’s hosted,” Daisy said boredly. 

“Ugh, you’re no fun,” Lisette said. Eliza studied Daisy for a bit.

“If you could snog anyone in Hogwarts, who would it be?” she asked suddenly. Daisy finally looked up at her friends.

“Me?” she asked. Eliza grinned and nodded.

“Yea… I mean, for your first kiss, who would it be?” she asked. All four girls were now looking at Daisy, waiting patiently. She looked up at the ceiling, her brow furrowed. 

“Dunno, never thought about it,” she said.

“Nuh-uh. Do not avoid the question. You have to answer,” Lisette said, grinning. “If I could snog anyone in Hogwarts, it would definitely be Remus.”

“I would totally snog Jamie,” Eliza said. Daisy looked at her friends, blinking silently.

“Can we please not discuss snogging my brothers?” she asked, wrinkling her nose in disgust.

“I think Charles Ratcliff is quite snog-worthy,” Sarah said. 

“Really?” Eliza said. “He’s so…”

“Short,” Lisette said. 

“He’s funny and nice… and he looks like he could be a good kisser,” Sarah said.

“Roger McLaggen,” Lucy said. Daisy looked at her cousin.

“Really?” she said. “What about that Hufflepuff you were with today?” Lucy shrugged. 

“He’s nice, but nothing like Roger. He’s… ruggedly handsome,” she said, smiling as she pretended to swoon. “Your turn, Daisy. You’ve had long enough to think. Who is it?” Daisy took a deep breath. “Surely there is someone.”

“I wouldn’t mind kissing Chris,” she said finally, before looking back down at her book and flipping a page. The four girls stopped giggling and stared at her.

“Chris Abbott? Gryffindor chaser? Your brothers’ friend?” Eliza said. “I thought you hated him.” Daisy shrugged.

“I don’t actually hate anyone. But… He’s a nice bloke when he’s not up to tricks with the triplets. We talk sometimes at practice,” she said. “But yea, I suppose for a first kiss, he’s fit and he would be alright.” 

Eliza and Lisette looked at each other and grinned while Sarah and Lucy were still stunned into silence. It was the first time Daisy had really talked about having anything close to resembling a crush on anyone. And the fact that it was her teammate - and more importantly, her brothers’ close friend - just added more layers to the mix. Daisy glanced up at them.

“Don’t even think about it,” she said, accurately guessing that they were both up to something. They looked over at her, quickly transforming their faces into the picture of innocence.

“What?” they asked. 

“Scheming,” she said. “If I want to snog Chris, I don’t need your help.” The three girls on Lucy’s bed looked at each and back at Daisy, then started dying laughing, collapsing on each other. Daisy stared at them.

“Sorry, I just can’t imagine you walking up to him and snogging him,” Eliza said, trying to catch her breath. Lisette started cackling even harder.

“Merlin, now I’m picturing it!” she shrieked in between laughs. Daisy rolled her eyes. They would never learn.


	8. First Match

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the first match of the year and it holds a few more surprises than anyone thought - least of all Oliver Wood.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Obviously, I don't own anything created by J.K. Rowling, but I do own the Wood kids and other OCs. Ah, and the story.
> 
> Setting: Next Generation (Hogwarts)  
> Genre: Action/Romance  
> Rating: T (Language)

Daisy sat down at the table next to the rest of the Gryffindor team in their red and gold team pullovers and reached for a piece of toast while a plate of food appeared in front of her. There were slight butterflies in her stomach that she got before every game. But they weren’t too much that she couldn’t tuck into a good solid breakfast. 

“It never ceases to amaze me the sheer amount of food you put away,” her cousin James said from where he sat across from her, watching the petite girl shovel eggs and bacon into her mouth. “Where does it go?”

“High metabolism,” Remus said as though everyone knew. Daisy looked at him and then back at James, shrugging.

“Suppose that’s it. I run a lot,” she said, before eating another piece of bacon.

“When do you run?” Chris asked, mystified with how the fifth year could possibly fit another thing into her busy schedule.

“Every morning we don’t have practice,” she said. 

“Pixie here gets up at the crack of dawn  _ for fun, _ ” Remus said, as though it was absolutely preposterous. By the looks the rest of the team was giving her, it appeared as though it was. 

“Well that’s dedication,” Roger said, a bit in awe. Again, Daisy shrugged as though it was nothing.

“It helps me clear my head before I start the day,” she said. “And I have to stay in form even when we’re not training or playing.”

“Do you ever sleep in?” Chris asked.

“On the weekends I get up around 8 or so,” she said. Chris gasped in shock, as though he couldn’t possibly imagine someone never sleeping in until noon. “Perhaps if you lot didn’t partake of certain spirits every Friday and Saturday night, you’d get up early at the weekend as well.” She gave her brothers a pointed look, which they all returned with cheeky grins.

“Who said we wanted to wake up early when there’s no class or practice?” Alan retorted. Daisy rolled her eyes and continued eating.

“Uncle Oliver and Aunt Iris coming?” James asked, looking up at the triplets.

“Yes,” Jamie said. “Mum’ll be here for probably all the matches - Da for the ones where Puddlemere’s not playing.”

“Scouts’ll be here too,” Daisy said in between bites.

“Of course we haven’t forgotten that,” Jamie said, his face paling slightly. 

“What’s this? Our fearless leader getting nervous? Over Quidditch? How unlike you,” Remus joked. Jamie scowled slightly.

“I’m not nervous!” he declared, sitting up straighter. “Just… anxious is all.”

“Well, I am nervous and I don’t even care about the scouts,” Chris said. He glanced over at Daisy. “How is it that you’re sitting over there so calm?” Daisy smiled.

“I’m not the one who has to worry about impressing scouts this year,” she replied. “Though if I pique anyone’s interest, well, that’s just a bonus.”

“Like anyone will be looking at you with the triplets on the field,” James scoffed. Daisy narrowed her eyes at her cousin.

“I can out-fly and out-hex you,” she said. James gulped and returned to eating his breakfast while Daisy smiled smugly. 

About an hour later, the team was in the locker room. Remus, Alan and Chris were swatting each other with towels half geared up, while Daisy was sitting on a bench in full gear listening to her iPod and bouncing to the music, tuning out the activity around her. Her long hair was pulled back into two dutch braids. James and Roger were nearly ready, just getting their shin and wrist guards in place, while Jamie surveyed the team. He noticed Chris kept stealing glances at Daisy and was curious as to what she was listening to. He glanced over at Daisy, taking a peek and then smiling. She had an old favorite of their mother’s on, an upbeat rock song from the 90s. He hid a laugh when he caught her mouthing the words to it.

Suddenly, the door to the locker room burst open and Jamie’s mum and dad walked in, grinning. Daisy looked up, pulling her headphones off. She grinned and launched herself into her mother’s arms. Unlike the triplets, she felt she would never be too old to hug her mother in public.

“We wanted to come wish you luck,” Iris said, smiling at her sons. Oliver walked over and patted Jamie on the back.

“Ready for the match?” he asked. Jamie nodded solemnly.

“We’ve been practicing hard and Chris and Roger have picked up the plays magnificently,” he said, glancing at the chasers. Roger puffed his chest out slightly, still intimidated by the famous coach.

“Good to see you again, Chris, Roger,” he said, nodding at them.

“Good to see you too, Coach Wood,” Chris said.

“Hiya, Uncle Oliver!” James said, beaming. Oliver smiled at him. 

“Hows that new Firebolt Ultra working for you?” he asked, stepping over to look at it.

“It’s wicked fast - much faster than the Supreme,” he said, holding it up. “Corners like a dream.”

“Your dad always was partial to the Firebolt line,” Oliver said, looking it over. 

“Still says it’s the best,” James replied. Oliver chuckled.

“He would. I’m interested to see how it performs. Few of the Puddlemere players have been thinking of getting it,” he said. He glanced over at Daisy. “Thinking it might be a good idea to replace Daisy’s Thunderbolt as well.” Daisy brightened from her mother’s side at the idea of new broom. Hers was still in good condition, but she couldn’t lie. She had been incredibly jealous of her cousin’s new broom. Her head immediately began to fill of all the amazing things she could do on the new Firebolt. That or the newest Yajirushi.

“Oliver, I think it’s time we headed to the stands and let them finish getting ready,” Iris said. Oliver turned to look at her and smiled.

“Very well.” He turned back to the team, setting his sights on his three sons. “Play hard and do your best,” he said. The three nodded. He then turned and stopped to hug Daisy on his way out, kissing her on top of the head. “Play safe, Pixie.” Daisy wrinkled her nose at him.

“Yes, Da,” she said. He laughed and then walked out with Iris. Jamie turned to the group.

“Alright, you lot, it’s the first match of the season against Slytherin. This match is going to set the pace for the rest of the season so we must pull out a win at all costs. Play fair. Play hard-”

“Play safe,” Daisy muttered. Jamie looked at her.

“Is what Da would say. But I’m not Da, am I?” he replied with a wink. Daisy grinned and nodded.

“Alright. Let’s go win!” he shouted.

“Gryffindor!” the team shouted. They then walked out and and waited to step on the field.

“WELCOME TO THE FIRST MATCH OF THE SEASON!” a voice boomed across the field. It was a third year Gryffindor, Mack Griffin, who although was a huge quidditch fan, was not afraid to show which team he prefered in any match-up. “WELCOME TO THE PITCH OUR TWO TEAMS! FIRST UP, SLYTHERIN!” The crowd cheered. “Chasers - Captain Richard Dudley, Ian Fitch and Thomas Pucey; beaters Mick Aldridge and Carl Warwick, and lastly seeker Kyle Finwicky!”

Jamie took a deep breath, listening to the crowd cheer. This was it. First chance to impress the scouts.

“Next… GRYFFINDOR!!!!” Mack had to pause for a bit while the crowd went wild in a deafening roar of noise. There was no guess who the favorite team was this match. 

“Let’s go,” Jamie said. They stepped onto their brooms and flew out onto the pitch.

“Captain and Keeper - the unstoppable Jamie Wood; chasers - legendary James Potter, Chris Abbott and Roger McLaggen; beaters - the dynamic duo Remus and Alan Wood, and lastly, the fiery pixie herself, seeker Daisy Wood!!!” 

The cheers magnified as they flew around the pitch and took their positions, waiting for the balls to be released. Daisy gripped her broom handle, meeting the Slytherin seeker’s eyes for a moment before looking down. Jamie hovered behind her in front of the hoops while Remus and Alan were at her sides. In front of her at midfield were Roger, Chris and James. They all watched as the referee stood centerfield with the box holding the balls. He looked at both teams. 

“I want a good clean game,” he shouted before kicking the box open and letting the bludgers and snitch fly free. Daisy watched as the snitch flew up and then disappeared somewhere over the Slytherin hoops. With Slytherin, she knew she had better eyes and was faster than Finwicky. But he had size on her and wasn’t afraid to use that to try and take her out. He would tail her in the hopes he could elbow his way to the snitch. Daisy sighed, knowing they were in for a brutally physical game. The plan was to lead him off until she actually did locate the snitch.

All the players were on edge, watching and waiting for McCormack to throw up the quaffle. Suddenly it was up in the air and in a split second there was a blur of motion as the chasers battled it out for possession. Daisy flew high up, out of the fray while she attempted to locate the snitch. Finwicky was following, though not too closely. He alternated between glaring at her back and looking around for the snitch. While making a pass around the stadium, Daisy saw her parents sitting next to McGonagall in the faculty box. In front of them were five sets of people in varying colored cloaks. Daisy recognized the emerald green of the Harpies and grinned to herself, giddy with excitement. She was the only woman on the field and as an all-women team, it was obvious who they were here to watch.

Next to them were two in powder blue robes, the Arrows; blood red, the Wanderers; yellow, the Wasps; and orange and black, the Cannons. It wasn’t a bad turnout for the first match. The boys would be happy. 

The sound of cheering temporarily distracted her from her search as she glanced towards the Slytherin hoops, seeing Chris, James, and Roger setup for defense.

“Brilliant first goal by seventh year chaser, Chris Abbott!” Mack yelled. Daisy smiled as she started to turn. Suddenly, a large body careened into her right side, causing her off course.

“Watch it, Finwicky!” she shouted, scowling after the seeker and he sneered at her, passing by. Daisy shot down, closer to the action in an attempt to get away. She ducked a bludger and passed under the Gryffindor chasers. 

“Finwicky’s tailing you!” Remus shouted as he flew by, his sight focused on catching up to a bludger. Daisy swerved and shot up behind the Slytherin goals, her eyes searching. She saw a glimpse of gold under Jamie’s right foot and shot off towards midfield, knowing Finwicky was just behind her. She saw the Slytherin beater - Warwick - aiming a bludger at her and instead of turning to avoid it, she steered straight at him. By the time he realized what she was doing, it was too late. Daisy dove down, missing the bludger and grinning as she heard it hit Finwicky in the chest, nearly knocking him off his broom. She then shot off towards the Gryffindor goals, still seeing the snitch hovering near Jamie.

“And Gryffindor keeper Jamie Wood carries out a magnificent save! He’s not let one quaffle through yet. Showing off for the scouts, are we?” 

James was already halfway down the field, passing the quaffle underneath him to Roger, who was waiting. He then swerved right as Chris crossed in front, catching the pass and sending the quaffle through the left hoop.

“Looks as though Slytherin is no match this year for Gryffindor with another goal by Abbott! Score is 30-0 Gryffindor!!”

Daisy looked up, noticing the snitch had flown off. She flipped upside down to avoid another bludger, flying that way a bit before flipping over and looking for the snitch. The blasted Slytherin beaters were playing dirty as usual.

“Magnificent dodging skills by Seeker Wood!”

She gritted her teeth and flew forward, edging her broom faster. 

“DAISY! WATCH IT!” 

Daisy swerved right, barely missing another bludger as the onslaught by the Slytherin beaters seemed to pick up. She was going to hex those damn beaters once the game was over. James managed to eek out another score while Remus and Alan were doing double time, fighting for control over the bludgers with the Slytherin beaters. Daisy was in constant motion as it seemed Slytherin seemed intent on trying to take her out. She missed about half the game, dodging bludgers left and right.

“Foul by Slytherin! That looks as though it hurt!” Mack shouted. Daisy looked over, noticing James glaring at the chasers while holding his face.

“And Potter makes the penalty goal!”

“REMUS! ALAN! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?” she heard Jamie yell after she pulled out of nose dive to miss another bludger. She weaved in and out of the chasers, getting side checked by the Slytherin captain. She gritted her teeth and pulled away, feeling her arm ache slightly. She flew away from the middle of the action, hoping to get some respite from the bludgers. 

“DAISY!” Jamie shouted. Daisy looked over her shoulder, just in time to see another bludger heading her way. She turned, but not fast enough as it slammed into her back. She yelled in pain, pitching over her broom. She caught herself before she flew off and heard Jamie call for a time out. Flying over, she landed and gingerly rotated her arms, feeling the pain radiating through her back.

“Are you hurt badly?” Jamie asked. Daisy shook her head no. “I want you to focus on finding the snitch. We’re up by 90 points. Just get it and stop this madness.” Daisy looked around, noticing that James, Roger and Chris were all sporting various bruises. She nodded solemnly. “Alright, let’s go.” They all flew back up in the air, Daisy now fully focused on the snitch. She sped off towards the Gryffindor goals, quickly looking around. There, she saw it out of the corner of her eye, abruptly changing direction. She dodged another bludger as McCormack called another foul against Slytherin. Barely anyone paid attention to Chris scoring another goal as they caught on what Daisy was after. Finwicky quickly sped up to try and catch her.

“It looks as though the Gryffindor seeker has found the snitch!!” the announcer shouted. Daisy leaned closer to her broom handle speeding up.

It was there. Within her grasp. Finwicky was a good broom’s length behind her. She knew she was going to get it. Then out of the corner of her eye, she saw the bludger coming straight at her. If she dodged it, she would lose the snitch. She couldn’t let that happen. So instead she did something she had only tried once before. She quickly hopped up on the broom handle.

“WHAT IS WOOD DOING?!”

Concentrating, she knew if she jumped now, she could catch the snitch and still grab her broom. Without thinking, she leapt forward and grinned as her hand closed around the tiny gold ball. The bludger whistled under her. Just as she was starting to fall, she looked for her broom and reached for it. But she had misjudged the distance and watched as her hand slipped passed it.

_ “Bugger,”  _ she thought for a split second before the fear started to set in. She grabbed frantically, hoping she could by chance get it. But it was just out of her reach.

The entire stadium was up on their feet, watching Daisy fall. She was about 50 feet in the air.

“DAISY!” she heard someone scream, wondering if it was one of her brothers or perhaps her mother. Suddenly, someone grabbed her under her arms and they were flying off. Daisy looked up, seeing Chris. 

“CHASER ABBOTT MAKES A BRILLIANT MID-AIR SAVE OF SEEKER WOOD!”

They flew down to the ground just as Mack was announcing that Gryffindor had won. They landed at a jog, Daisy grinning as she held the snitch up. Her brothers ran up to her.

“That was bloody brilliant, though completely mental!” Remus shouted as he lifted her up and swung her around. “With some work, I think you could catch the broom next time!”

“Well done!” Alan shouted. “Good thing Chris was nearby.” Jamie rushed up behind them, the worry apparent on his face. He grabbed hold of Daisy and immediately started checking her injuries.

“I’m fine, Jamie! Just some bumps and bruises,” she exclaimed. He touched her shoulder and she grimaced in pain.

“We should get you to the hospital wing,” he said, his face grim.

“DAISY NYMPHADORA WOOD! WHAT WAS THAT?!!” Oliver bellowed. All four Wood children looked over as he stormed over to her, their mother following behind him. She had apparated them to the field. “Your mother nearly took to the field to catch you! Gave her a heart attack!” Daisy gulped. She’d never seen her father that angry before.

“Dad, I’m fine-”

“What did I tell you about pulling fancy tricks?!”

“Not to…”

“And that’s exactly why! YOU COULD HAVE BEEN KILLED!”

“Please, Da, there are cushioning charms all over the pitch. I wouldn’t have gotten that hurt,” she said, rolling her eyes.

“Thank goodness Chris was there,” Iris said softly, behind Oliver. His eyes flickered up to the chaser.

“Right, thank you, Abbott,” he said. 

“It’s no problem, Coach,” he replied. Oliver set his eyes on Daisy again.

“If I see or hear of you pulling anymore stunts like that, I’m pulling you off the team,” he said.

“DAD! YOU CAN’T DO THAT! IT’S NOT YOUR TEAM!” she yelled, her eyes flashing red.

“I’M YOUR FATHER AND YOU WILL DO WHAT I BLOODY TELL YOU TO!” he shouted back.

“Oliver!” Iris shouted at him. He turned to look at her, her green eyes flashing. “I think that’s enough!” He stared at her a moment, breathing heavily, before looking back at Daisy. She was staring defiantly back at him.

“Daisy, are you hurt?” Iris asked, running up to her. She touched her face and then looked at her shoulder. “That bludger hit looked bad.”

“It’s a bit sore, but I’ll be fine,” she said. Iris looked at her and smiled.

“As long as you aren’t hurt too badly,” she said. She hugged her gingerly, trying to avoid hurting her further. “You gave me such a fright.” Daisy glanced over her mother’s shoulder at her father who was now looked a bit ashamed that he hadn’t thought to ask if she was hurt.

“Sorry, Mum,” she said. “I didn’t mean to scare you. Just misjudged the distance.” Iris stepped back and looked at her, smiling.

“Do be more careful,” she said. Daisy nodded. 

“I promise,” she said. At that moment, two women in green robes walked up to Daisy and Iris. She immediately recognized them as the coach and captain of the Harpies. Whatever anger she had felt for her father completely dissipated as they approached.

“That was some playing. Definitely worth the trip and definitely didn’t disappoint,” the coach said, smiling. She looked at Oliver and nodded. “Wood.”

“Richards,” he said, nodding.

“Some daughter you have here,” she said grinning. She looked back at Daisy. “I’m interested in seeing how things go the next few years. Keep up the good work, Daisy.” Daisy nodded, grinning. The coach and captain then walked away.

“Oliver, I think it’s time we went home,” Iris said, sensing he was about to say something to the Harpies for encouraging Daisy’s recklessness.

“But-”

“Home, Oliver,” she said more firmly, turning to look at him. He sighed.

“Very well.”

Iris walked over to him and took his hand. She waved at her children and they silently disappeared.

“Well… that was one hell of a first match,” Remus said, breaking the silence. They all looked at him. “Think we got the scouts’ attention for sure.” Jamie looked at Daisy.

“One of us did at least…”


	9. Almost First Kisses & Bloody Noses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daisy almost gets her first kiss, but not from the person she wants.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Obviously, I don't own anything created by J.K. Rowling, but I do own the Wood kids and other OCs. Ah, and the story.
> 
> Setting: Next Generation (Hogwarts)  
> Genre: Action/Romance  
> Rating: T (Language)

Daisy sighed as she pulled her bag over her shoulder and left the library. It was late and she was the last to leave. Her brothers had no doubt long started their annual Halloween Party in Gryffindor Tower. As much as she would have preferred being there, she knew she had to get her history essay finished that night or she’d never get it done. Plus she wanted to have all day on Sunday free so she and her brothers could work on Quidditch moves. Homework in the library after the Halloween feast - maybe Lucy was right in her constant complaints that Daisy needed to have more fun. 

Daisy picked up the pace and hurried down the quiet corridors, hoping to get back quickly. The halls were unsettling at that time of night while empty. And she was a bit anxious to try and let loose just a bit. Maybe she would grab one of the flasks of firewhisky that her brothers always smuggled into their dorm. She was so distracted that as she turned a corner she ran smack dab into someone, banging her nose. 

“Ow!” she exclaimed, stepping back and raising her hand to her nose. She looked up and into the dark eyes of Daniel Prentiss. Immediately she scowled. “Watch where you’re going!”

“I’m so sorry, Daisy,” he said, seeming genuine. Daisy rubbed her nose a bit and then sighed. 

“Whatever.” She then moved to step around him and continue on her way to Gryffindor Tower. Daniel moved to follow her.

“Allow me to escort you,” he said gallantly. Daisy stopped in her tracks, turning and looking at him as though he had lost his marbles. 

“Thank you, but I think I can get to Gryffindor Tower fine on my own,” she said, starting to turn back around. Daniel moved to her side.

“But I insist. It’s getting late and you never know who you might run into,” he said. Daisy sighed and rolled her eyes, seeing that she wasn’t going to get rid of him.

“Fine,” she said, and started to walk quickly. Prentiss easily kept up the pace.

“So, why were you out so late?” he asked, glancing down at her.

“I had to finish a history essay,” she said.

“On Halloween?” 

“Yea, my brothers are planning to work with me on some Quidditch plays tomorrow, so I wanted it out of the way,” she said. Her nose was still stinging, but she ignored it.

“Must be nice,” Daniel said. “Having older brothers who are good at Quidditch and willing to work with you.” He spoke genuinely, and not in his usual haughty tone, sounding genuine for once. Daisy was a bit taken aback, but kept her face stoic, not wanting to give the poor bloke any hope.

“It is… when they aren’t taking the mickey out of me,” she admitted. “Sometimes Remus and Alan think helping me is hitting a ton of bludgers at me.” She couldn’t believe it. She was actually having a decent conversation with the git, though part of her whispered not to hold her breath. It was only a matter of time before he said something that would cause her to hex him.

“Is that who helps you out during the summer as well?” he asked. Daisy shrugged.

“Mostly it’s Da. He’s been training the four of us together since I was old enough to walk. But during the school year, Jamie works with me the most,” she said, still looking straight ahead. She could feel Prentiss looking down at her. “What about you?”

“Cousin. He used to play professionally for a time. Now he just coaches Little League,” he said. Daisy nodded, noting that they were almost to the Gryffindor Tower. Thank Merlin. As surprised as she was at Prentiss actually being a decent fellow for a few minutes, she didn’t want to be in his presence longer than necessary. They turned another corner and Daisy smiled slightly as she saw the portrait. She stopped and turned to Prentiss.

“Thanks for the escort. But I’m okay from here,” she said with a quick smile before turning to walk to the tower. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw an odd look come over his face. Daisy stopped and turned back, looking at him. She took a step towards him and was about to ask if he was alright before his eyebrows shot up and he suddenly closed the distance, his lips puckered. Daisy screeched as she jumped back away from him. Without even thinking, she pulled back and punched him in the nose. She didn’t even realized what she was doing until Prentiss was doubled over, moaning as blood started to pour out his nose. She may be tiny, but she did pack a punch, so to speak.

“Why’d you do that for?” he asked, looking at her as his eyes teared up.

“Why’d you try to kiss me?!” Daisy yelled back.

“I thought you wanted me to!” he replied. “You were leaning in!”

“That’s because you had an odd look on your face! I was going to ask if you were okay. If I wanted to kiss you, I’d of bloody kissed you!” she said, her hands on her hips.

“I was… nervous… I wanted to ask you to Hogsmeade again... I guess that’s what you saw… Ehm, suppose this means you won’t go with me?” he said. Daisy stared at him, exasperated.

“No!” she exclaimed. She sighed and shook her head as she turned to the portrait. “Get back to your common room, Prentiss. It’s getting late and you’ll get in trouble.” Daisy then walked into Gryffindor Tower, in disbelief. That git really had no common sense whatsoever. How could he possibly have thought she really wanted to kiss him?

Sure enough her brothers’ party was in full swing, though thankfully it was only upperclassmen, with the prefects ushering the younger years to their dorms early, no doubt at Molly’s insistence. She’d have a hard enough time making sure the triplets stayed out of trouble without out little ones underfoot. Music was blaring and various groups were hanging out around the room. She looked over and saw Lucy, Sarah, and Toby in a corner laughing and passing a flask back and forth. Must have nicked it from the triplets. Others around the room where indulging in butterbeer and various other drinks. In the corner, Eliza and Lisette were drinking something out of goblets with her cousin Louis. Daisy walked over to Lucy and Sarah and sat in a nearby armchair, dropping her bag on the ground.

“What’s got you in a fuss?” Lucy asked, holding the flask out to her cousin. Daisy sat up and accepted it, then took a generous swig before passing it back. The alcohol burned slightly, causing her to grimace.

“Stupid, loathsome, idiotic Prentiss,” she spat out. Lucy’s eyebrows flew up.

“What did he do this time?” she asked.

“Offered to walk me back from the library,” Daisy said, scowling. Sarah and Toby looked confused.

“Wait, but isn’t that gentlemanly?” he asked.

“He bragged the whole time, didn’t he?” Sarah said. “Or made a sexist comment?”

“Actually, no… he was rather… friendly,” Daisy said, struggling to find the right word. “It was… odd.”

“So your knickers are in a twist because he walked you back and you actually enjoyed it?” Lucy asked, a hint of a smile on her face. Daisy could tell she was preparing to never let her live it down, if it were true.

“God no,” Daisy retorted. “He’s a git because he tried to kiss me.” Immediately Lucy, Sarah and Toby’s faces froze in shock.

“He did what?!” Toby said, suddenly sitting up as though he intended leave right that minute to go beat him up.

“Daisy, we have to tell Professor Longbottom!” Lucy said, suddenly acting like a prefect. Daisy groaned.

“No, no. It wasn’t like that… His face went all funny looking and I thought perhaps he was sick. So I turned to ask if he was alright, but he thought I was leaning in for a kiss. Turns out he wasn’t sick - just nervous about asking me to Hogsmeade again… Really, he’s just an idiot,” she said. “Besides, I punched him for it.” Lucy’s eyes went wide.

“You didn’t,” she said. She then grinned and started giggling. “Oh that’s precious. I wish I had seen.” Toby seemed to relax a bit, but he studied Daisy closely, looking for any sign of distress. She seemed fine - a bit annoyed - but fine. 

“Yea… I think I may have broken it, actually,” she said, looking down at her hand, which ached a bit, but was otherwise uninjured. Lucy continued laughing until something across the room caused her to stop and pale. 

“Oh no,” she said, standing. Daisy looked over just in time to see her three brothers rush out of the room, a look of pure anger on Remus’ face as he glanced at her before disappearing through the door. Daisy knew that look could only mean one thing. 

“Merlin, no,” she said as she stood and moved to follow them. “Damn Jamie and his stupid mind-reading!”

While Daisy thought she was right on her brother’s tail, they must have known of some secret passageway, because by the time she, Lucy, Sarah, and Toby reached the corridor, they had disappeared. 

“Quick, they’ll be heading towards Ravenclaw Tower,” Lucy said, skidding to a halt and then dashing down a corridor. “If we hurry, we can cut them off!” Daisy ran after her, easily passing her as she barreled down the hallways and corridors, hoping to catch her idiotic brothers before they got themselves banned from the next match for beating the poor Ravenclaw into a bloody pulp.

They dashed through the corridors. She knew they were upon them when she heard Jamie’s voice.

“What gives you the right to touch our sister without her permission!” he yelled.

“I’m sorry! It was a misunderstanding! I didn’t even touch her!” Prentiss whimpered. “Please don’t hurt me! She already broke my nose! Just talk to Daisy! She’ll explain!”

“That’ll be the least of your worries when we’re through with you!” Remus yelled. 

“You’ll never so much as look at her again!” Alan shouted. Daisy rushed around a corner and slid to a stop, Lucy and Sarah running into her.

“JAMIE REMUS ALAN STOP!” she shouted in one breath. The three boys had the poor Ravenclaw surrounded, his back up against the wall. Their wands were away, but with the three of them standing 6’4 it was intimidating to say the least, even though Prentiss was fairly tall himself. They looked over at her.

“We’ve got this covered, Daisy!” Alan said.

“NO! YOU STAY OUT OF THIS!” she yelled. They stared at her, dumbstruck. “This is my problem and I already took care of it!” They looked down at Prentiss and back up at Daisy. 

“But… he-”

“Doesn’t matter! Leave him alone!” she said, her eyes flashing red. 

“What’s going on here?” Professor Longbottom said as he rounded the corner. He took in the scene - the three Wood boys surrounding the Ravenclaw, who had a bloody nose. Daisy staring dangerously angry at them. He, of course, jumped to the wrong conclusion.

“Come off it, boys. Let your sister snog who she wants,” he said, whining slightly. “It’s getting late and I’d like to go to bed and not have to ban half the Gryffindor team from the next match.” Daisy’s face went bright red as her brothers looked at him, utterly confused. 

“But, sir, that’s not what happened,” Jamie said.

“We’re defending our sister’s honor!” Alan shouted. Longbottom sighed and looked at Daisy.

“Care to explain what’s going on here?” he asked. Daisy gulped.

“Well… there was a misunderstanding between myself and Prentiss, but we worked it out. My brothers are being gits, as usual,” she said. Longbottom looked at the boys.

“Who hit you, Prentiss?” he asked. Prentiss paled, not really wanting to admit that it was Daisy. He still had a bit of pride, after all.

“Ehm, well…” he started.

“It was me, professor,” Jamie said, glancing at Daisy, who pursed her lips. No one said anything. Longbottom sighed.

“Alright then. Ten points from Gryffindor and Ravenclaw. You get two weeks of detention, Jamie. One each for Remus, Alan and Prentiss. See me in my office tomorrow afternoon for the assignment. All of you, back to your dormitories,” he said. No one moved. “NOW!” 

Everyone began shuffling off. Daisy refused to look at her brothers.

“We were only trying to help,” Remus said, stepping up to her side.

“Yea. The idea of a bloke trying to take advantage of a girl, deplorable,” Alan said, moving to her other side. They formed a sort of bodyguard detail with Jamie following behind them. Lucy snorted.

“Says Casanova,” she muttered.

“Hey, now. I don’t kiss anyone without their permission, I’ll have you know. Not my fault I get a lot of permission,” he said.

“Are you alright?” Jamie asked, pushing Alan aside and stepping up to Daisy’s side. She stayed silent, walking faster. They finally made it back to Gryffindor Tower. Jamie grabbed Daisy’s shoulder and spun her around.

“We were just trying to help!” he said. “He tried to kiss you!” Everyone went silent and was staring at the siblings. Daisy’s face went red.

“I had it under control,” she said evenly.

“But still-”

“But still, no! You lot are just as bad as dad!” she shouted. “I’m not a little girl! I can protect myself!”

“She did bloody up his nose,” Remus said, admiringly.

“Shut up, Remus,” she spat. He clamped his mouth shut. “Just... leave me alone!” She then turned and stomped upstairs to her room. Lucy and Sarah glared at them before following her. Toby sighed and walked over to Jamie. 

“You lot are in big trouble,” he said with a small smile. Jamie glared down at him. Toby’s face went a bit pale. “You know, I think I’ll be heading off to bed now. Night all.”


	10. Actual First Kisses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And then... it happens...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Obviously, I don't own anything created by J.K. Rowling, but I do own the Wood kids and other OCs. Ah, and the story.
> 
> Setting: Next Generation (Hogwarts)  
> Genre: Action/Romance  
> Rating: T (Language)

“He did what?” Chris said, eyes wide in disbelief. He could hardly imagine anyone being stupid enough to make a move on Daisy. But then again, it was a known fact the Ravenclaw chaser lacked a certain amount of common sense. 

“Yea, I know,” Jamie said, taking a drink from the flask. The events of the night played through his head.

“I’m surprised you didn’t kill him,” Chris said. “I’d be halfway tempted if it were my little sister.”

“Me as well,” Godrick said. “You lot always seem to go batshit crazy protective when it comes to Daisy.”

“I suppose we should be expecting a howler,” Remus said, taking the flask from Jamie.

“How long do you think before Daisy speaks to us again?” Alan asked. Remus shrugged.

“Who knows? If anyone knows how to hold a grudge, it’s her. She didn’t speak to us for a few days the time we broke her toy broom and she was only about 5 years old then,” Remus replied. “But did you see the work she did on his nose? She’d make a fair beater.” A look of awe came over his face as he laughed. “You have to give her credit for that. He’ll have a black eye for at least a week. Granted everyone will think it was Jamie...”

“She shouldn’t have been in that situation where she had to defend herself to begin with,” Jamie said, quietly fuming.

“Come on now, Jamie. We can’t protect her from everything. We couldn’t even save her on the pitch when she took that leap off her broom. Chris had to step in,” Alan said. Jamie looked at him, then at Chris, who was blushing slightly.

“It was nothing. I was just closest,” he said. He had flown faster than he had ever flown before that day, willing himself to catch her before she hit the ground.

“And thank Merlin you were,” Remus added. Jamie continued to silently stare at Chris, who was trying desperately to think of something other than Daisy. He knew Jamie was looking into his head. But all Jamie could see was a reasonable amount of concern for his teammate. Nothing out of the ordinary, though Jamie could sense something more.

“Just didn’t want us to lose the best seeker in Hogwarts,” Chris said.

“Sure,” Jamie said evenly. Chris glanced at him.

“Come on, Jamie. Would you stop reading my mind? It’s unnerving,” he said, fidgeting. Jamie sighed and looked away. He knew Chris still harboured a crush on his sister, but there was nothing he could do about that. As long as the chaser left her alone, that’s all that mattered.

Granted after finding out she broke the Ravenclaw bloke’s nose, Jamie hoped that would be enough deterrent. If it wasn’t the fact that he and his brothers had gone after Prentiss would. Chris took a deep breath and slowly let it out, happy that Jamie no longer had him fixed in an intense stare.

The last thing he wanted Jamie to discover was the fact that he was still attracted to Daisy - even moreso after hearing after she had stood up to the Ravenclaw. 

~~~~

“I cannot believe those three,” Lucy fumed from her bed.

“They were just standing up for Daisy,” Lisette said, taking a sip from her goblet. “Did Prentiss really try to force himself on you?” Her eyes were wide as she moved over to sit on Eliza’s bed next to Daisy’s. Daisy sighed and rolled her eyes.

“It wasn’t like that. He just… misread the situation. He is daft when it comes to women,” she said. 

“Well, I doubt he’ll mess with you anymore,” Sarah said from across the room. “If that’s any consolation.”

“That will make life easier,” Daisy admitted.

“How long before you plan to speak to the triplets again?” Lucy asked. Daisy glared.

“Not anytime soon, that’s for sure,” she said, starting to fume again.

“What a year for Daisy… First, the dashing Chris swoops in to save her during the match. Now Prentiss is getting beat up for trying to kiss her,” Lisette mused. Whatever was in her goblet was making her giddy. Daisy huffed and looked at her roommate.

“Chris is just my teammate. He happened to be the closest one to me. I’m sure James or Roger or one of the triplets would have done the same thing,” she said.

“But isn’t it romantic? Your crush flies in and saves you... like a prince in shining armor,” Lucy said, swooning. Daisy rolled her eyes.

“I do not have a crush on him,” she said.

“But you did say you’d like him to be your first kiss,” Eliza said, grinning as she and Lisette clinked their goblets together. Daisy blushed as her roommates started laughing, regretting she had ever said anything about the chaser.

“Sod off,” she said, pushing off from her bed and grabbing the flask from Lucy, all the while dragging a quilt off her bed behind her.

“Where are you going?” Lucy called.

“Somewhere quiet,” Daisy responded as she walked out of the dorm.

~~~~

Chris quietly walked down the stairs to the common room, hoping to get some peace and quiet. The party had died out downstairs and it seemed most students were now either in bed or had moved the party to their dorms. Despite all the happenings of the day, the triplets were back in fine spirits and loudly singing the Puddlemere fight song over and over again. While humorous, it was a bit much.

He sighed with happiness once the empty room came into sight. But then he heard a small hiccup. Looking over, he noticed a bright bun of curls over the top of the sofa in front of the fireplace. Walking over, he was a bit taken aback when he saw Daisy sitting there crossed-legged, wrapped in a quilt, taking a sip from a flask. She turned slightly, her eyes widening when she saw Chris.

“I’m sorry, I can leave,” he said, starting to turn. 

“No, no. It’s -hiccup- fine. You can sit,” she said, patting the sofa next to her. He moved over and sat, very aware that her knee was brushing up against his thigh.” 

“How much of that have you had?” he asked, taking the flask from her. Daisy shrugged. 

“Not too much, I think,” she said, still looking at the fire. “Figured I -hiccup- earned it after today.” Chris laughed softly and took a swig. Daisy looked at him, holding her hand out. He passed it back.

“Didn’t know you were one to drink,” he said, smiling slightly.

“I do from time to time -hiccup- mostly with the triplets,” she said, before taking another drink. They both sat in companionable silence for a bit while Daisy held her breath, hoping to rid herself of the damned hiccups. Suddenly, she looked at him, slowly letting out her breath. Chris blushed slightly under her intense stare. He ventured a look and immediately turned away, not trusting himself to look into her bright green eyes.

“I realized I never properly thanked you for saving me a couple weeks ago,” she said, happy to notice the hiccups had disappeared. Chris shrugged.

“It was nothing,” he said. “I’m, ah, I’m sorry for what happened tonight with Prentiss and your brothers.” Daisy laughed haggardly.

“Well, I suppose it’s a good thing I’m not really looking for a boyfriend. I’m sure no one would dare come near me now - no matter who they believe actually hit him,” she said, taking another drink. Chris looked over at her. She was staring into the fire again.

“Because they’re scared of your brothers?” he asked. Daisy looked at him, smiling.

“Or me. I did break his nose, after all,” she said. “I suspect there will be several wildly different stories floating around school tomorrow.” Chris smiled.

“How could anyone find you frightening?” he asked, joking. “You’re still just a bit taller than a pipsqueak.” Daisy sat up straighter, zeroing in on him.

“I grew one inch over the summer, I’ll have you know,” she said, smiling. Chris laughed and shook his head.

“Ah, yes. That one inch makes all the difference,” he replied with a lazy grin. Daisy studied him a moment, laughing quietly.

“Ah, so you’re not afraid of me...” she said, curious. Chris coughed and ran his hand through his blonde hair.

“Well… no, though I can see why others might be. And I definitely wouldn’t want to get on your bad side after seeing what you did to Alan and Remus for that Emily mishap,” he said, laughing it off. He was glad the firelight masked his blush.

“Are you afraid of my brothers?” Daisy blurted out.

“Eh, not so much. At this point after nearly seven years as their roommate, there’s not much they haven’t already done to me… pranks and all,” he said. Daisy laughed ruefully and looked back at the fire.

“Some days I wish I could just… get away from them. From dad as well. All of them are so… suffocating,” she said, leaning back against the couch and looking up at the ceiling. Chris looked at her.

“How bad does it get?” he asked. Daisy sighed. 

“Some days Dad is just annoying. Others, well, you get what you saw on the Quidditch pitch. You’ve no idea how many times he’s grounded me,” she said. “The triplets didn’t used to be so bad, but this year, it’s like Jamie has morphed into Da. I’m quite looking forward to two years without them, to be honest.”

“And I thought my older brother was bad,” Chris said with a laugh. 

“I thought Mum would be the worst - as she can actually sense when I’m in danger - but she’s the one who is the most hands off,” she said. “I suppose it’s because she’s used to it and wants to give us space… she had a difficult time of it with Harry.”

“I can imagine that that’s not easy,” Chris said. “Just from what I’ve heard, seems like your cousin was in constant danger when he was younger.” Daisy laughed.

“I suppose a Quidditch match here and there is nothing compared to fighting off the Dark Lord several times when you think about it,” she said before taking a drink.

“Does she… ever talk about it?” he asked. Daisy shook her head no. 

“I’ve asked but she always changes the subject. I don’t think she likes to talk about it… Lost too many people,” she said.

“The triplets never mention it, but I imagine it must not be easy… your parents being who they are. Everyone knowing all these things and yet your family doesn’t say anything,” Chris said. Daisy looked at him.

“Most of the time I don’t think of it much. But sometimes… When someone will say something…” she trailed off. “James and Albus have it worse, though. Being the children of the Chosen One.” She laughed. “At least I don’t have to worry about that. Mum kept a low profile for the most part. She just remains the mysterious aunt of Harry Potter.”

“And you… the cousin of Harry Potter… and daughter of Oliver Wood.”

“Don’t remind me,” she said, rolling her eyes and holding the flask out. Chris laughed and took it, taking another drink. 

“So… tell me about Daisy. Just Daisy,” he said, feeling emboldened by the alcohol. Daisy chuckled.

“You know me,” she said. Chris shrugged.

“I know that you’re my mates’ little sister. I know you’re a smashing good seeker. You read a lot. You’re a metamorphmagus. But not much else,” he admitted, holding the flask back to her. She accepted it and thought while taking a drink.

“I’m not sure,” she said truthfully. “I want to play Quidditch. I like potions and transfiguration. I’m worried I’ll never break out of my family’s shadow.” Chris looked at her.

“You will,” he said. Daisy looked over at him and smiled. She took another drink. “What else?” She handed the flask back to him.

“I have far too many cousins, but Harry, Lucy, and Teddy are my favorites. I prefer muggle music to wizard. Uncle George is my favorite uncle. I think most of the triplets’ pranks are brilliant, even though I pretend they aren’t most the time. And I hope this is the year I get my first kiss,” she said quickly. Chris nearly choked on the whisky. Daisy looked at him, her eyebrows raised.

“Sorry… that was just… a lot of information,” he said. Daisy smiled slightly and looked back at the fire, her face blushing. She hadn’t meant to add that last bit. And now she felt incredibly self-conscious that she had. Chris was distinctly aware of how close they were sitting. He shifted slightly. Daisy’s cheeks burned bright red. They sat in awkward silence for a moment. Daisy sat up and cleared her throat.

“It’s getting late,” she said suddenly. “I should… go to bed.” She wrapped the quilt around her and stood. Chris stood quickly as well. 

“Ehm… well then… I suppose this is goodnight,” he said. Daisy looked up at him and nodded.

“Goodnight, then,” she said. They stared at each other a moment, as if something had frozen them to that spot. Daisy started to move around him, then stopped. She looked up at him, her eyes flashing brighter. Slowly, he started leaning down towards her. This was it… she was about to get her first kiss. Every muscle in her body was tense. But then, she felt as though he was taking too long. Standing up on her tip-toes, she put her hand to his neck and pulled him down to her. 

The moment his lips touched her, there were no fireworks or magic. But it was a bit more than what Toby described. It wasn’t wet or messy like what she had seen the other students do. There was a buzz that went through her. It was nice. Suddenly, Chris stepped away, as though he realized what he was doing. They both stared at each other a moment in shock, the only noise the sound of their breathing.

“I should… get to bed,” Daisy said suddenly. She then moved passed him and ran up the stairs to her dorm, leaving Chris standing in the common room. She didn’t stop until she was nestled under her covers in bed, listening to the soft snores of her roommates. Only then did she allow herself to smile. 


	11. The Aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Of course the triplets are going to get a Howler.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Obviously, I don't own anything created by J.K. Rowling, but I do own the Wood kids and other OCs. Ah, and the story.
> 
> Setting: Next Generation (Hogwarts)  
> Genre: Action/Romance  
> Rating: T (Language)

The next morning, most of the Gryffindor table was a bit sluggish at breakfast. The triplets were obviously suffering from a hangover. Daisy was already sitting at the table with a book when they shuffled in, Chris and Godrick following them.

“Ehm, look, Pixie,” Jamie said as he sat across from her. She took a bite of eggs, not taking her eyes off her book or even acknowledging his presence. 

“Morning Godrick… Chris,” she said, her eye flickering up to the tall blonde.

“Morning,” they both said. Chris flushed slightly, still remembering their kiss from the night before and prayed that Jamie was more focused on Daisy’s mind than his. This was going to be a hard secret to keep. He only hoped that Daisy was better at hiding her thoughts than he was.

“You can’t ignore us forever,” Jamie said. Daisy said nothing, just turned the page of her book. Jamie sighed and stood, walking farther down the table. After they had sat and started eating, Lucy and Toby walked in and sat next to Daisy.

“Where’s Sarah, Eliza, and Lisette,” Daisy asked, finally putting her book down.

“Still sleeping. They got into the rum a bit too much,” Lucy said. “Where’d you go so late?”

“Common room,” Daisy said. “Found a quiet corner.”

“You didn’t stay up too late, did you? You were still there when I went up around 1 a.m.,” Toby said, slightly concerned. Daisy shrugged.

“It was around 3 a.m., I think,” she said. Lucy gawked at her cousin.

“And you were up before any of us,” she murmured.

“You didn’t stay up that whole time drinking alone, did you?” Toby asked. Daisy glanced down the table at Chris, who smiled discreetly before turning back to the triplets.

“I had some company,” she said, turning back to her food. Toby and Lucy shared a look then glanced down where Chris was attempting to console Remus, Alan, and Jamie about something. No doubt the current silent treatment Daisy was giving them. They then stared at Daisy. Feeling her eyes on them, she looked up. “What?”

“Did this someone happen to be a certain blonde chaser?” Lucy asked, barely holding back her grin. Daisy shrugged.

“Maybe,” she said. Lucy squealed and started clapping her hands while Toby looked at her oddly. Daisy quickly tried to quiet her, her cheeks turning pink.

“Hush! You’re going to get everyone’s attention!” she whispered viciously. 

“So did it happen?” Lucy asked quietly, finally regaining a sense of discretion. Daisy rolled her eyes and turned back to her food. But her hair started turning purple. Lucy’s eyes widened as she grinned. “It did!” 

“Told you to hush!” Daisy said again, glancing down the table. Thankfully, her brothers were still preoccupied.

“What’s going on?” Toby asked, leaning closer to the girls. Lucy turned to him.

“Daisy here has a crush on Chris and said she’d like him to be her first kiss. And it looks like it finally happened!” she whispered in glee. Toby looked at Daisy, eyebrows raised. She refused to look up, but her hair was now changing to pink, belying everything.

“How did that happen?” he asked. “I thought you weren’t interested in dating.” Daisy huffed and got her hair color under control.

“It wasn’t like I planned it… we were just… talking. And then before I went up to bed, well, it just… happened,” she said, a small smile gracing her face. 

“Is that a smart thing to do? Getting involved with your teammate? He’s also your brothers’ friend and roommate. You know Jamie’s going to find out and then he probably will punch him,” Toby said.

“Come off it, Toby. Don’t ruin the moment. Our Daisy finally had her first kiss! And possibly her first boyfriend,” Lucy said grinning.

“Well… I don’t know about that. Toby is right in a way. It’s not like we can just parade around Hogwarts together,” she said, her face falling slightly. “And we didn’t talk about… that… it was just a kiss.”

“A secret affair… sounds so romantic,” Lucy continued, not listening to the second half of what Daisy said. Before Daisy could respond, a group of sixth year Gryffindors walked up.

“Heard about last night. Seems you got a mean right hook, eh, Wood?” a tall one said. 

“Don’t, McGregor,” Toby said with a sigh.

“Not taking the mickey. The Ravenclaw deserved it from what I hear. Just wanted to say, I’m impressed,” he said. 

“That was Jamie,” Daisy said, glancing down at her brother.

“Not from what we hear,” another said, with a grin. The group of boys laughed and continued on their way, glancing over at the Ravenclaw table.

“Bugger, what sorts of stories do you think are going around?” Daisy asked, concerned. They glanced over and watched a group of Ravenclaws walk in, staring at the Gryffindor table. Prentiss was in the middle of them, his nose repaired, though he still had a dark bruise under his right eye.

“At this school, who knows?” Toby said.

~~~~

“She’ll come around. You know Pixie. Gets all fired up for a bit and then she’ll calm down,” Remus said half-heartedly.

“I don’t much like it when she’s like this,” Alan replied with a sigh. “I don’t even feel like going out on my date tonight.” Jamie looked down at her. She was staring off at the Ravenclaw table, a look of worry on her face as a group of sixth year Gryffindors walked towards the triplets, laughing. He glanced over and saw the looks coming from Ravenclaw, then looked back at her just in time to see her shoot him a dirty look before she leaned in to talk to Lucy and Toby.

“Dunno… I think she might draw this one out,” he said, turning back to his food, though he wasn’t that hungry between his hangover and the situation.

“Maybe if you had just stayed out of it,” Chris said offhandedly. All three triplets turned to glare at him.

“Easy for you to say. You don’t have a little sister,” Remus said. Chris shrugged

“But I do have an older brother. You remember what it was like for me until he graduated. And we weren’t even in the same house. You know it can’t be easy for her… having you three for older brothers,” he said, before stuffing his mouth full of eggs. The three triplets stared at him, open-mouthed. Jamie sighed and looked at his plate.

“I suppose you’re right,” he finally admitted. “But we couldn’t just do nothing. It’s our little sister. We’d do anything to protect her.” He glanced over at Chris. “Anything.” Chris gulped down his food.

“Hey, Woods, heard about your sister. Seems she made right work of that Ravenclaw last night. Doubt any bloke would go near her now,” a sixth year - McGregor - said with a laugh as he passed by the triplets. Remus and Alan glared at him, but didn’t move or say anything.

“I suppose that’s a good thing,” Alan finally said after they had passed by. “And that Ravenclaw will no doubt leave her alone.”

“Let’s hope everyone else in this damn school does as well,” Jamie said without looking up. Chris glanced down at Daisy and watched as she propped her chin up on the table in her tiny hand, looking a bit distraught. Her brow was wrinkled as she frown slightly, her green eyes flashing. Her red hair was pulled back from her face. 

He quickly turned back to his food, banishing the thoughts of how she had looked in the firelight, her red hair seeming as though it was on fire. Her face lost in thought. How soft her lips were. He was toeing a dangerous line. Especially after they had just nearly beat up another guy for almost kissing her. But at the same time, he hoped he would have a chance to talk to Daisy. He was even more drawn to her after their conversation.

His silent brooding was interrupted just a few moments later by the arrival of the Wood family owl, dropping off a little red envelope in front of the triplets. They all froze as they stared at it.

“Muster your courage, lads. We knew this was coming,” Alan said as he reached for it.

“Best get it over with quickly,” Remus said. Alan flipped it open and the envelop flew out of his hands, floating in front of the three boys.

“JAMIE FREDERICK, ALAN HAROLD AND REMUS ALBERT! WHAT THE BLOODY HELL WERE YOU THINKING GOING AFTER A DAMN FIFTH YEAR!” their mother’s voice boomed, reverberating throughout the hall. Everyone went silent and was staring at the three. “YOUR FATHER WOULD LIKE ME TO REMIND YOU THAT THIS COULD LOOK BAD WITH THE SCOUTS, BUT I’D LIKE TO REMIND YOU THAT I WILL NOT TOLERATE FIGHTING!”

“I almost wish Da would have been the one to send it,” Remus muttered.

“AND JAMIE, I’M MOST DISAPPOINTED WITH YOU. WHAT SORT OF EXAMPLE ARE YOU SETTING FOR YOUR BROTHERS!” Iris continued. “YOU GOT EXTREMELY LUCKY THIS TIME! I KNOW YOU WERE TRYING TO PROTECT YOUR SISTER, BUT FOR GOD’S SAKE WOULD YOU USE YOUR BRAIN AND REPORT THE BLOCKHEAD TO A PROFESSOR NEXT TIME!” Several students looked at Prentiss, who was slumping down in his seat, feeling as though he were the one receiving a Howler. “YOU LOT ARE ON THIN FU-” there was a garbled sound as though the paper were being torn away. 

“Your mother would like to say that you are on thin ice. We will be watching you and you will be grounded during Christmas break - no family Quidditch tournament,” their father’s voice said. “While I don’t approve of violence, your intentions were good, so it’s only the first week. But keep out of trouble or your mother will be forced to pay a visit to Hogwarts.” All three gulped. “This is not the year to botch things up.” With that the red envelope went quiet, leaving a resounding silence throughout the hall. The triplets looked at each.

“Well, that could have been worse,” Remus said.

“You reckon Mum was about to go on one of her muggle curse word tirades before Dad cut her off?” Alan asked. 

“No doubt,” Jamie responded.

“Well, now I know where Daisy gets her temper,” Chris said.


	12. Of Libraries & Secret Romances

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As things develop between Daisy and Chris, Jamie gets his own second chance with Elise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Obviously, I don't own anything created by J.K. Rowling, but I do own the Wood kids and other OCs. Ah, and the story.
> 
> Setting: Next Generation (Hogwarts)  
> Genre: Action/Romance  
> Rating: T (Language)

A few days passed and Chris was walking into the library to finish up his transfiguration homework. NEWT level was more difficult that he had expected, but he needed to keep his grades up if he wanted to qualify for auror training upon graduation. Plus he welcomed the chance to get away from the triplets, who were still brooding over Daisy’s silent treatment. They had taken to loafing around the dorm room trying to concoct a way to convince her to forgive them. Even Molly had checked on them, noting that some days had passed without a prank or any of them teasing her or Dominique. You’d think she’d welcome the distraction.

Harder than that, Chris was never sure when or if Jamie was reading his mind so he always had to be alert and not let his thoughts wander towards Daisy around him. Sure, Jamie didn’t do it all the time, and lately he was more distracted than usual with Daisy still giving all three of her brothers the silent treatment, but you never knew. And he still on occasion accidentally picked up on a stray thought or two.

Chris walked towards the back of the library, hoping to find his favorite out-of-the-way table where he could work in peace. He smiled to himself as he found it, but as he came around the corner, he noticed someone else was already there. Daisy bobbed her head, no doubt in time with whatever music was coming through her headphones, as she consulted a book, then scribbled something on a piece of parchment, her brow furrowed in concentration. He knew it probably wasn’t smart, but he had been secretly trying to find some way to talk to her since the kiss. Perhaps this was it.

He walked over to the table and stood in front of Daisy, clearing his throat. She looked up, eyes wide as she slipped off her headphones.

“Chris,” she said softly.

“Ehm, if it’s alright… perhaps I could join you? You happen to be at my favorite table,” he said, smiling slightly. Daisy nodded and motioned for him to sit before she cleared off a spot for him.

“What are you working on?” she asked. 

“Transfiguration. I thought perhaps it’d be a bit easier this year with a new professor. Apparently I was wrong,” he said, grimacing slightly. 

“Ah, Professor Lee? Yea, same here,” she said. “But it’s not too bad. We’re working on vanishment at the moment, but I got that down last year.”

“We’re on conjuration,” Chris said, pulling out a book. “Though I suppose for you, transfiguration isn’t all that difficult.” Daisy laughed softly.

“Well… being a metamorphmagus has its perks, but I still have to learn the spells to change things other than myself,” she admitted. She looked around the many books on the table before picking one up and handing it to him. “There’s some useful information on conjuration in here.” Chris took it, glancing at the cover and then back up at Daisy.

“Thanks. Though what are you doing learning about conjuration? That’s NEWT level,” he said. Daisy shrugged.

“Transfiguration comes a bit naturally to me, so I end up reading ahead,” she said. Chris nodded and opened the book to the contents page. The two set to work as a companionable silence settled in. Chris glanced up at her every so often, taking in the way she chewed on the end of her quill while reading, her face in deep concentration. 

And every so often, Daisy would glance up at him, watching as he would randomly scribble a few things down on his parchment before returning to the book, his lips moving slightly as he silently read. It was proving slightly distracting. She would then shake her head and return to her work, attempting to be more productive.

After about 45 minutes, Daisy sat up in her chair and stretched. She then pulled her long hair up into a bun on top of her head. Chris looked up at her, his blue eyes betraying the fact he wanted to say something.

“So… um… about this weekend,” he started. Daisy looked over at him, relieved he had finally brought it up so she wouldn’t have to. “How are things? I’ve heard a few of the stories going around.” Daisy sighed. She had been hoping he’d bring up the kiss.

“It’s been alright. Prentiss pretty much avoids me, which is a blessing in and of itself. And I heard that he’s been telling the rest of the Ravenclaws not to be angry with my brothers or me - depending on which version of the story they believe,” she said.

“That’s noble of him,” Chris said, impressed. Daisy snorted.

“I know… who would have thought?” she said, turning back to her book. Chris watched her a moment before he attempted to bring up what he had really meant to say.

“And… um… about what happened in the common room…” Daisy looked back up at him, suddenly feeling shy.

“It was a bit… sudden,” she said softly. Chris nodded. 

“I just wanted you to know that I wouldn’t take advantage of you… and… I know you were in a vulnerable state and all…” Daisy laughed softly.

“I don’t think that you were. As I recall, I was the one who kissed you,” she said. He blushed slightly.

“I know, just wanted to say that if it was… if it was because of the circumstances, I understand. I won’t bother you,” he said.

“It wasn’t like that at all,” she replied. “I wanted to kiss you. I’ve wanted to kiss you for awhile, actually,” she admitted, her cheeks reddening.

“I, ah, I did as well…” he admitted, smiling.

“So, I guess… where do we go from here?” she asked. “I’m… not familiar with this sort of thing.” It was a bit awkward for her to admit that, but for whatever reason, she felt like she needed to be honest.

“I dunno… Normally I would want for us to be a couple, but under the circumstances…” he trailed off as both of them thought about her brothers.

“Yea, my brothers,” she said glumly. He nodded. “I don’t see how we could really be anything with those three about.” Chris studied the disappointment on her face.

“We don’t have to tell them. We don’t have to tell anyone,” he offered. “If that’s what you want.” Daisy studied him a moment, thinking it over. It wouldn’t be easy. Especially with Jamie’s gift. But, it was worth a try. She smiled slowly as butterflies filled her stomach.

“I’d like to try,” she said. Chris smiled.

“So, does this mean you’ll be my girlfriend?” he asked. Daisy nodded.

“But we will have to be careful. Jamie is very perceptive,” she said. Chris sighed.

“I know. But I suppose the fact that you’re currently not speaking to him helps out. I’ll figure out a way to get around him,” he said. He slowly reached across the table, taking her small hand in his. It was warm and Daisy felt sparks fly up her arm. So this is what Lucy was talking about.

“Are you finished with your homework?” Chris asked suddenly, driving Daisy out of her thoughts. She looked down at her parchment.

“Yes, actually. Why?” she asked. Chris grinned.

“I thought maybe I could take you to my favorite place in the castle,” he said. She smiled and nodded.

“Alright then,” she said. They quickly packed up their books and surreptitiously left the library, not wanting to draw attention to the fact they were leaving together. Thankfully there weren’t many people there and those who were all had their noses stuck in books. Getting to the place proved a little more difficult, as they had to duck into alcoves and around corners to avoid being seen. Secretly, Daisy got a thrill from it. 

After some time, they had finally arrived to an abandoned tower. Daisy looked around and then stopped and sat on a window ledge, looking out over the castle grounds with the lake in the distance.

“What is this place?” she asked, looking over at Chris. “I didn’t even know about it.”

“I stumbled up here by accident once my second year. No one comes this way. It used to be the divination tower. Before it moved,” he said. “I like to come here to think or just get away from the common room.”

“And my brothers?” Daisy asked, smiling. Chris laughed softly.

“Yea, that too,” he said.

“I suppose you bring all your dates here,” she said, joking. Chris studied her then looked out the window, blushing slightly.

“Actually, no. You’re the first person I’ve shown this place to,” he said. “Wouldn’t be a secret place if I showed it to everyone.” Daisy nodded. “I felt like maybe this would be a good place for us to meet… since it’s not like we can hang out in the common room or other places.”

“It’s perfect,” Daisy said, grinning. Chris sat up, leaning towards her. Daisy knew he was going to kiss her again as the butterflies flared up in her stomach. She leaned in, meeting him halfway. This second kiss was even better than the first. 

~~~~

Chris walked into the common room later, his face still slightly flushed from his time with Daisy. While he knew he was her first kiss and first boyfriend, it wasn’t awkward. More than just kissing, though, he found he enjoyed talking with her. They had taken separate routes back to Gryffindor Tower, knowing they couldn’t be seen together, but had planned to meet up at the tower again tomorrow after dinner. He looked over and saw the triplets, immediately clearing his head of his time with Daisy and instead thinking about transfiguration as he walked over. Jamie was still brooding.

“Where’ve you been?” Remus asked as he walked up. He held his bag up.

“Library. Had to get that transfiguration assignment done,” he said while plopping down on the couch next to him.

“Since when have you been keen on studying?” Alan asked.

“Since I got into NEWT transfiguration so I could get into auror training,” he responded. “Like I said, mate, not all of us want to be Quidditch players.”

“Haven’t seen Daisy, have you?” Jamie asked, looking over at him. 

“Think she was in the library,” Chris said offhandedly. At that moment, Daisy walked into the common room, a heavy bag over her shoulder. She glanced over at the triplets, scowled and then walked straight to the stairs and up to her room.

“Still not gonna talk to us,” Remus said with a sigh. Jamie huffed.

“She can't ignore us forever. We have Quidditch practice,” he said. Godrick laughed.

“I’d like to see how that turns out,” he said.

~~~~

Daisy tossed her bag on the floor and fell back onto her bed, a smile playing across her face as she thought back to her time with Chris. She gently brushed her lips with her fingers, glad that her room was empty for once. She wasn’t sure she’d be able to hide her happiness from her nosy roommates. And the last thing she needed was Eliza and Lizette knowing that she was now secretly dating Chris. 

At that moment Lucy and Sarah walked in, lugging their own heavy bags. 

“Why Grimm insists on giving so much homework, I’ll never know,” Lucy groaned before throwing herself on her bed. She sat up slightly and looked over at Daisy. “Where were you, by the way. We looked all over the library for you. Needed your help.” Daisy kept staring up.

“I was there for a bit… but then I went elsewhere,” she said.

“To do what, exactly?” Sarah asked.

“To think,” she responded.

“Still angry about your brothers?” Lucy asked. Daisy sighed.

“Yea… I suppose,” she said. Lucy sat up and looked over at Daisy.

“Alright, spill,” she said. “I know you. You should still be blindingly angry.” Daisy looked over at her cousin and then sat up. Grabbing her wand, she cast a quick charm to keep anyone from eavesdropping outside their door and looked at Lucy and then Sarah, smiling slightly.

“Does this have to do with a certain Quidditch player?” Lucy asked, grinning. Daisy nodded. 

“We met in the library,” she said. 

“Who?” Sarah asked, her eyes widening as she moved to sit next to Lucy. 

“Daisy kissed Chris in the common room this weekend,” Lucy said, filling her in. Sarah looked at Lucy then over at Daisy, stunned into silence.

“So, at first we were just doing homework, but then… he brought up the kiss,” Daisy said. “And so… we talked about it.”

“And…?” Lucy asked. Daisy grinned.

“He’s my boyfriend,” she said. Sarah and Lucy squealed and started dancing around the room. “Hush!” They both stopped dancing and looked at Daisy. “You two, you can’t tell anyone.”

“Your brothers,” Lucy said. Daisy nodded. Lucy squealed again. “A secret romance! How delicious.”

“He took me to this secret place where he goes to think. We’re going to meet there again tomorrow,” Daisy said.

“Where is it?” Sarah asked. Daisy scoffed.

“If I told you, it wouldn’t be a secret,” she said.

“How do you intend to hide this from Jamie?” Lucy asked, tapping her head. 

“Well, as I’m currently not speaking with any of the triplets, that should be easy enough on my part. Chris is the one who is going to have to guard his thoughts,” Daisy said. Lucy danced over to Daisy, grabbing her hands and pulling her up.

“You have a boyfriend! And a handsome one at that,” she said gleefully, dancing around the room with Daisy. Daisy couldn’t help but laugh. Seemed fifth year was going to be more interesting than she thought.

~~~~

Late that night Jamie was the only one still up in the common room. He was attempting to make his way through his transfiguration homework, but it was proving difficult. Partially because he was struggling to understand it and partially because the entire situation with Daisy. It was only a few days that she had been ignoring them - and she had done it before - but it felt different this time. 

He finally groaned in frustration and dropped his head on the table.

“Would that be the homework? Or your younger sister?” a voice asked. Jamie looked up and saw Elise standing at the foot of the stairs to the dorms, leaning against the wall with her arms crossed. He immediately sat up, feeling his nerves start to kick in. But then he remembered that he had already mucked things up with her and slouched in his chair.

“Both,” he confessed. Elise walked over and looked at his parchment. 

“How about this, I’ll help with the homework… and then I’ll listen and see if I can help with your sister,” she said, smiling slightly. Jamie was speechless a few moments. He was so certain she hated him. What had changed? He finally nodded.

“Alright,” he said. Elise sat down next to him and turned the book so she could see it. Slowly, but gradually she helped him through the last bit of his homework. Clearly and simply explaining the concepts. Jamie found he was finally understanding them.

Once they had finished, Elise sat back in her chair and looked up at him.

“So… you thought punching a fifth year was the best solution?” she said, cocking her eyebrow at him. Jamie took a deep breath and let it out slowly.

“At the time, I wanted to do much more than that. Once I had heard that he tried to… well, all I could think about was… just… protecting her,” he said. He glanced up at Elise. “But truth be told… she didn’t really need us… she’s the one who punched him. I just took the fall so she wouldn’t get detention.” Elise looked surprised.

“I had heard something along those lines, but wasn’t sure,” she said. “That was… I suppose noble of you... in a way.”

“Figured she’d already been through enough,” he said, frowning. 

“You three are quite protective of her,” Elise said softly. 

“How can we not be? She’s our little sister. As much hell as we give her, we’d do whatever we could to protect her from… everything,” he said. Elise chuckled.

“But you can’t, you do know that?” she said. Jamie looked over at her.

“I can try.”

“And then she’ll resent you,” Elise stated bluntly. 

“And how would you know?” Jamie asked.

“Because I know what it’s like to have an overbearing older brother,” she said. Jamie’s eyes widened. He had no idea. “He’s several years older. He was only here my first year of Hogwarts so I doubt you’d remember him. But he could make life unbearable. You don’t know how many boys he scared off.” She chuckled softly. 

“Are you close with him?” he asked. She shrugged.

“In a way. He’s lightened up a bit. But still learning to let me be my own person,” she said. She studied him for a bit. “I know you two are close. I can see how upset you are.” Jamie sighed.

“I’ve tried, but she refuses to even acknowledge me,” he said.

“She’s 15. You’ve embarrassed her. Of course she’s not going to want to talk to you. She’s got some pride, you know,” she said, laughing softly. Jamie looked up.

“Embarrassed her? How?” he asked. Elise snorted.

“My, you are a bit daft,” she said, shaking her head. “It was her first time to be kissed - well, almost kissed. And it was with a boy she didn’t like. So she punched him and ran away. Then you lot go and make a bigger deal of it by trying to beat the poor bloke. Now the entire school knows.” Jamie was silent. He hadn’t thought about it from that perspective. 

“How’s she supposed to meet any other boy when all everyone can talk about is how her three brothers nearly took out the one boy who did try to kiss her?” she added.

“But she said she’s not interested in dating,” he sputtered. Elise laughed.

“Of course she’d say that with you lot breathing down her neck,” she said. She stared at him as he slowly started to understand. “I bet you there is some bloke in this school that she fancies but is too afraid to say or do anything about because of you.” Jamie took a deep breath.

“So, what do I do?” he asked.

“Take a step back,” she said. “Give her space. And when you apologize, mean it.” Jamie nodded.

“Stepping back is going to be tough,” he said with a short laugh. “I’ve been watching over her her whole life nearly.”

“You’re going to have to at some point,” Elise replied. “Or else you’ll push her away even more.” Jamie nodded solemnly.

“Thanks,” he said. Elise smiled. 

“It’s good to see that you aren’t all cocksure all the time,” she said, smiling.

“About that day-” Elise raised her hand.

“I’m willing to forget about it and give you a second chance… If you’re willing to give Daisy a chance,” she said softly. Jamie nodded. “Good.” She stood and stretched. “I must be off to bed.” She leaned over and kissed Jamie on the cheek. “G’night.” He sat in shock until she disappeared up the stairs.

“Well, how about that…”


	13. A Prank & Reconciling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daisy finally forgives her brothers as Remus, Alan, James, and Freddie test out a new prank.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Obviously, I don't own anything created by J.K. Rowling, but I do own the Wood kids and other OCs. Ah, and the story.
> 
> Setting: Next Generation (Hogwarts)  
> Genre: Action/Romance  
> Rating: T (Language)

The next Quidditch practice, Daisy walked out of the locker room with James and Roger, meeting up with the triplets and Chris, who were already on the pitch. It had been over a week since the Prentiss incident and Daisy still had not spoken a word to her brothers. They didn’t have another match until January, but Jamie insisted they keep up practicing at least once or twice a week. The conversation with Elise was still running through his head.

“Morning, Pixie!” Remus said brightly. Daisy looked down to check the condition of her broom.

“Come on, don’t you think you’ve punished us enough?” Alan whined.

“Morning, Abbott. Lovely day for practice,” she said, business-like. He nodded and looked around.

“I suppose if you like cold and drizzly,” he responded. Daisy glared at Jamie and mounted her broom.

“I’ll be off practicing now,” she said, looking at James and Roger. She then kicked off and flew up in the air. Once she was far enough away, she allowed herself to smile. She and Chris had been meeting up everyday in their secret spot. Mostly they just talked, but they did indulge in a bit of snogging. That was one of the perks of having a boyfriend - even if it was in secret. Granted Lucy and Sarah pressed her for details whenever they could. She did a few laps around the pitch before noticing Jamie finally got the chasers up in the air, going over plays for their upcoming match against Ravenclaw. She intended to ignore the triplets for as much of practice as she could, but even then, she knew eventually she would have to acknowledge Jamie. He was the captain after all. Didn’t mean she had to speak to him, though. 

She flew around a bit, noticing Jamie waving her over. She flew over to him, acknowledging him with a nod.

“I know you’re still angry, but can we please put things aside for practice?” he asked. Daisy thought for a moment before answering.

“Fair enough,” she said. Jamie sighed. He studied her a moment. He decided to take some of Elise’s advice, though he had be considering this move for awhile.

“So, during the match… you tried something new, yea?” he asked. She nodded. “I hadn’t seen you try that before in practice. I think… that if you’re going to do stuff like that… you should practice it more.” Daisy’s eyes widened in surprise. “I’m not saying that you should do stuff like that all the time… just, if you’re going to, at least get it down. Chris can’t fly in to save you all the time.” Daisy nodded, finding herself smiling.

“Yes, sir,” she said. Jamie glanced at her, then looked back at the chasers. 

“Good to see you smile, Pixie,” he said. 

“Doesn’t mean I’ve forgiven you,” she said. 

“I know,” he said. “Get off to practice.”

~~~~

After practice, Jamie lingered in the locker room before heading up to the castle for breakfast and class. For a moment he thought things were fixed with Daisy when her face lit up after he gave her his blessing to practice some of her more dangerous stunts. But it was short-lived with her declaration that she didn’t forgive him for the fight with Prentiss. But then again, he couldn’t expect that one thing to patch everything.

He sighed and sat on the bench in front of his locker and rubbed his face. Sure, this was not the first fight the siblings had had. And there had been many times in the past when Daisy refused to talk to one or all of them, but this was different. It wasn’t over a silly prank that she would eventually find funny. The look on her face when she had shouted at him that she wasn’t a little girl anymore gutted him. And she was right. Of course he and his brothers would always be there to protect her and step in when she needed them, but there were going to be times where they stepped back and let her live her own life.

“You’re still feeling rough, aren’t you?” Remus said. Jamie looked up at his brother and nodded.

“Saw she managed to talk to you a bit on the pitch. That must be a good sign,” Alan said, sitting next to him, but facing the opposite direction.

“Still hasn’t forgiven us and it was only for the purpose of practice,” Jamie replied.

“But surely she sees that we were just looking out for her. Trying to protect her and all,” Alan said. 

“By getting detention for nearly beating up a fifth year boy,” Remus said.

“Who tried to kiss her when she didn't want it. Am I the only one who remembers that bit?” Alan retorted.

“Look, even Daisy herself said it was a misunderstanding. And I’m pretty sure that Prentiss won’t be making that mistake again with Daisy or anyone else for that matter,” Jamie said. “Regardless, even if it was something worse, we should have spoken to her first. Then possibly gone to a professor. You know how Daisy is…”

“She thinks she can do anything,” Remus said, softly. 

“Exactly. I think… she’s just at that age where she wants to step out on her own. You remember how insufferable we were then,” Jamie said, looking at Alan and then Remus. 

“I think we got in a fight with Mum or Dad at least every other week,” Alan said, thinking back. “But they were always breathin’ down our necks about something. Or at least it seemed that way.”

“Well… I’m sure Daisy currently feels the same, except she’s got Mum, Dad and us,” Jamie said. The three were silent for a moment, thinking it over.

“We should apologize - for real,” Remus said. Jamie nodded.

“Though at this point I think we just have to wait for her to talk to us first,” he said. 

~~~~

Later that night Daisy rushed up to the tower, slightly out of breath. They were meeting just before dinner tonight as Daisy had a ton of homework to do. Chris was already there standing by the window. She smiled as she ran up to him and kissed him.

“Brilliant work in practice this morning,” he said. Daisy grinned.

“Thank you. Jamie sort of gave me free rein to practice a few new moves,” she said.

“Trying to get back on your good side, is he?” Chris asked as they sat down on the window ledge, still holding her hand.

“Perhaps,” she admitted.

“Is it working?” he asked. Daisy sighed and looked out the window.

“Maybe. Of all of them… It’s hardest not to talk to Jamie. I love all my brothers, don’t get me wrong. Remus is great at cheering me up and Alan has surprisingly good advice. But Jamie… he gets me the most,” she said. She looked at Chris. “We’re the only ones with gifts from our mother. And he has it a bit worse than I do…”

“How so? I would think it would be great to be able to read minds,” he said. 

“It would seem that way,” she said, ruefully. “But until he got control of it, it wasn’t so great. The onslaught of voices… before he could shut them out. The temptation to say something about the things he heard.” Chris was silent a few moments.

“I didn’t know it was that tough for him,” he said, truthfully. “He never mentioned it.”

“He wouldn’t. Not to you. Though I suppose Remus and Alan know. And he talks to me and Mum. She of all people understands the most,” she said, looking back out the window. They were silent for a moment before Chris spoke.

“If it helps, I do know that he feels horribly about what happened,” Chris said. Daisy looked at him. “None of them have quite been the same. All mopey and such. It’s off-putting, seeing them this way.” Daisy sighed.

“I was thinking the same thing. I know they were just trying to protect me. They had good intentions,” she said. “But… I just wish they would butt out sometimes. Didn’t help that it spread like wildfire.”

“It’s already blowing over, to be honest,” Chris said. “This is Hogwarts after all. There’s always another scandal or gossip.” Daisy laughed softly.

“That’s the truth,” she said. She looked into his eyes. “I suppose I could at the very least talk to them. Maybe consider reconciling… if they agree to new ground rules.” 

“I think that’s fair enough,” Chris said.

“And hopefully after that, we won’t have to sneak around for much longer,” she said cautiously. His eyebrows shot up.

“You’re considering telling them?” he said, his face paling slightly.

“Not right away, of course. But you have to admit, it would be better to say something sooner rather than later. I imagine they’ll be sore with me - and you - the longer we wait,” she said. “That is… if you’re okay with it and want other people to know...” Chris smiled and leaned towards her.

“As fun as it is to keep you to myself, I would much rather be able to walk to class holding your hand,” he said. Daisy smiled and blushed, looking down. She then met his eyes.

“That makes me happy,” she said before kissing him. At that moment, the clock chimed.

“Ah, we should hurry if we want to make dinner,” he said reluctantly. Daisy kissed him again.

“Must we go?” she asked.

“I fear we must unless we want to draw attention,” he said. Daisy laughed softly.

“Then I’ll leave first,” she said. They both stood as Chris embraced her, kissing her cheek.

“Til’ tomorrow,” he whispered in her ear. 

“Til tomorrow,” she said, before leaving.

~~~~

Daisy rushed into the Great Hall and dropped down in between Lucy and Sarah, who both gave her a knowing look. Daisy pointedly ignored said looks while pulling a plate towards her. Across the table sat Toby, who was trying to listening to a conversation with a couple other sixth years. Lisette and Eliza sat down next to him shortly after. 

“Can you believe the amount of transfiguration homework we got today,” Eliza complained. “I’m going to need your help, Daisy.”

“Alright,” she said. Daisy didn’t look up as she heard her three brothers shuffle past and sit next to a group of seventh years, Freddie and James. They are were still looking rather forlorn.

“For Merlin’s sake, will you please just forgive them already, Daisy?” Lisette said. “They look positively miserable and it’s no good to have that lot walking around like zombies. Really affects the general mood of the Tower.” Daisy glanced down at her brothers, noticing they were looking rather down still. It was odd to see them sitting quietly, all with melancholy looks on their faces. Even Freddie couldn’t get them to laugh with his obviously funny joke that had everyone else around them rolling. Freddie and James shared a concerned look while Molly and Dominique were now tutting over the three, pushing various dishes towards them, urging them to eat.

“Never thought I’d live to see that day,” Eliza murmured. “Molly and Dominique actually taking care of your brothers. Quick, someone check and see if Hell has frozen over.”

~~~~

“Molly, Dom, stop. We’re fine,” Jamie said, pushing his cousins away. They were starting to smother him.

“You didn’t laugh at my joke. You always laugh at my jokes,” Freddie said across from them. Even Chris and Godrick were watching the three, concerned.

“Just don’t feel up to it, mate,” Remus said, taking a bite of food. “Besides it wasn’t that funny.”

“This isn’t the first time Daisy’s refused to talk to you lot. Why are you so down about it this time?” James replied.

“Yea, she didn’t even yell at you that much this time. I remember the time she borrowed a few of your mum’s choice curse words when you hid her Thunderbolt a few years ago and sent her on an enchanted scavenger hunt across Hogwarts to find it,” Freddie said. “She had to get McGonagall to dance with her in the Great Hall. She didn’t speak to you for two weeks that time.”

“Or remember the time they stole all her Hogwarts robes two days before term started and then strung them up from the hoops on the Quidditch field at their house?” James said, laughing.

“Not as good as the time they snuck a time dungbomb into her bag and it went off in potions last year,” Freddie said. “She used words even I haven’t heard of before in the common room that night.” Both James and Freddie looked at their older cousins.

“Now that I think about it, you three really do live to torture her,” he said. “I’m highly surprised you’ve barely pranked her this year.”

“Doesn’t really seem like a good time,” Alan said. “And we promised Mum we’d lay off a bit.”

“Since when did you lot decide to listen to Aunt Iris?” Freddie asked. The three looked at him blankly, the Howler still fresh in their collective memory. “Oh… right. She is a bit scary when she gets angry.”

“Not as scary as my mum,” James muttered. 

“I think we can all agree that our mothers are scary when they’re mad,” Jamie said with a sigh. 

“Not my mum!” Freddie said cheerfully. They all looked at him, not believing it. “Er, well, okay. Yea, she gets a bit scary now that I think about it. Probably because Dad usually just laughs whenever I get in trouble. I don’t think he even knows how to send a Howler…”

“If only we could have grown up with Uncle George as a dad,” Alan lamented. “He always did appreciate a good prank.”

“Speaking of pranks, I think that’s just what you lot need to cheer up,” James said happily.

“Dunno about that… just can’t seem to get my heart in it,” Remus said. Alan sat silent a moment before glancing at Molly.

“Too bad… I do still have that new potion Uncle George has been wanting us to test…” he said. Remus looked at him and then at Jamie.

“What do you say? Might help,” Remus said. Jamie sighed.

“You two go ahead. I’m going to sit this one out,” he said. Remus looked across the table at James and Freddie. 

“You in?” he asked. The two grinned madly.

“Need you ask?” James replied.

~~~~

After dinner, Daisy was sitting at a table in the common room, helping Eliza with her transfiguration homework. She noticed Jamie sitting off by himself reading, though he would occasionally look up at Elise across the room, while Remus and Alan were heading out to do Merlin knew what with Freddie and James. Chris was seated at another table working on a potions project with Godrick. He looked up, catching Daisy’s eye and smiled slightly, then looked over at Jamie. He then looked back at her and raised his eyebrows as if to ask what she was going to do. Daisy sighed and looked at her brother then nodded her head slightly. She glanced at Chris again, who gave her a thumbs up. Daisy pushed herself up from the table, excusing herself and walking over to Jamie. 

He looked up at her as she neared.

“I think I’m ready to listen,” she said. Jamie put his book down and sat up as she sat on the arm of a nearby sofa. She looked at him, waiting.

“First of all, I’m sorry, Daisy. We should have talked to you first before running off,” he said. “We just… you’re our little sister.” Daisy took a deep breath before answering.

“I know, but you’ve got to understand, I can handle my own problems. I don’t need you lot running off to beat up everyone who bothers me,” she said. Jamie took a deep breath and nodded, not yet bringing himself to meet her eyes. “More than that, if I wanted your help, the proper thing to do would have been to go to a professor, not execute mob justice.”

“Not like you ran to a professor first,” he said, glancing up at her, a slight smile on his face. Daisy huffed.

“I reacted. I didn’t mean to punch him,” she said. “It was the first time someone tried to kiss me and it took me by surprise.”

“Well, I have news for you… blokes tend to not like it when you punch them every time they try to kiss you,” he said, chuckling. Daisy’s face turned red as Chris flinted through her head.

“I don’t intend to punch every guy who tries to kiss me,” she said, looking up at him. “And you shouldn’t either.” Jamie nodded.

“Fair enough.”

“I mean, I am 15 now. Most of the girls in my year have already been snogging for awhile,” she continued. “And someday… you do realize I may even marry a guy. You don’t intend to punch him on my wedding day, do you?” Jamie sat back, laughing loudly.

“No, I suspect by then I’ll have gotten used to it. Since you’ll be 40 and all,” he said with a smirk. Daisy rolled her eyes.

“You really do sound like Da sometimes,” she muttered. Jamie shrugged.

“I am your older brother,” he said.

“Exactly. Not Dad. Not Mum. My older brother. I’m supposed to come to you for advice and help. Not lectures,” she said. Jamie leaned forward.

“You can still do that,” he said. Daisy nodded. 

“I know. But just as long as you don’t freak out on me and go on a rampage beating up every guy that looks at me,” she said.

“Deal,” he said. “Just… choose wisely.” Daisy nodded though she wanted to roll her eyes. “By the way, if you're game, I thought of some new tricks for you.” Daisy grinned.

“But what about Da?” she asked. Jamie shrugged.

“He won’t be at every match. And I have the final say on who stays or goes on the team,” he said. Daisy laughed. She jumped up and hugged her brother.

“Finally! All is well in the Wood family!” Remus yelled as he and Alan walked into the common room. Daisy let go and looked over at them. She crossed her arms and gave them a look as though saying, “I’m waiting.” The two shuffled over to her and hung their heads slightly.

“We’re sorry,” they said at the same time.

“And we promise not to go beat up anymore blokes without your permission,” Remus said. Daisy smiled and ran over to them, wrapping her arms around both. Or as much as she could.

“Ah, it feels good to be back in your good graces,” Alan said. Daisy stepped back and looked up at them.

“What were you two off doing anyway?” she asked. “With Freddie and James.” They looked at each other and back at Daisy.

“You don’t want to know,” Remus said. 

“But you’ll find out soon enough,” Alan said. 

“REMUS! ALAN! JAMES! FREDDIE! I’M GOING TO KILL YOU!” Molly screeched as she ran into the common room, her mouth a bright blue while her teeth were a ghastly black. Daisy looked at her cousin in confusion and then back at her brothers who were now laughing and giving each other a high five. They glanced over at James and Freddie who were doubling over in laughter on the other side of the room. An embarrassed sixth year boy quickly passed behind her, red-faced and trying to hide his own blue mouth as he ran up to the dorms.

“New potion of Uncle George’s. We were waiting for the opportune moment to test it,” Remus said, glancing back at Daisy as Molly stomped upstairs, no doubt to try and clean her mouth.

“When you snog someone, it turns both the kissers’ mouths blue and their teeth black. Suppose to be a way to find out secret relationships,” Alan said, winking at Daisy. “We had suspected she was hooking up with McGregor all term.”

“And I thought she didn’t mess with Gryffindors,” Jamie said, standing. Daisy shook her head at her brothers. She glanced over at Chris and Godrick who were laughing. Daisy caught Chris’ eye as they both got the same idea. She looked up at her brothers, who were still laughing at the prank. She just hoped they didn’t get the bright idea to test it on her. She planned to watch her juice from now on.

“How long will that last?” Daisy asked.

“Ehm, should wear off in an hour or two,” Alan said. “I think. Uncle George wasn’t too forward on the details.”

“You think Mum developed this?” Remus asked offhandedly. Alan, Daisy and Jamie looked at him.

“It’s a potion, so no doubt. Though I’m certain the idea was all Uncle George’s,” Alan said.


	14. A Lovely Send Off

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Wood siblings decide to end the first term on a high note.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Obviously, I don't own anything created by J.K. Rowling, but I do own the Wood kids and other OCs. Ah, and the story.
> 
> Setting: Next Generation (Hogwarts)  
> Genre: Action/Romance  
> Rating: T (Language)

The last several weeks of term passed without incident. Ravenclaw trounced Hufflepuff in their match, 300-100. Daisy continued to meet with Chris secretly nearly every day. More and more they seemed to discuss the best way to tell her brothers about them, but neither could come up with a good plan. It was this particular subject they were discussing one day, just a few days before they were set to leave for Christmas break.

“I’m on much better terms with them now. You’d think that it would go over somewhat well,” she said as she leaned against Chris’ chest while they sat on the window seal, looking out over the snow-covered castle grounds.

“So far I don’t think they suspect anything, but Jamie keeps staring at me. I think he thinks something is up,” he said with a sigh. 

“I overheard him and Remus and Alan the other day. They think you’re running off to meet a girl from another house. They just haven’t figured out which one,” she said. Chris chuckled softly.

“I suppose it’s better that than them thinking I’m dating their little sister,” he said. 

“So what are your plans for the holiday?” she asked.

“Home, as usual. Putting up with my brother as well as mum’s smothering. Before I come over to your house for a few days, that is,” he said. “You?”

“The usual Weasley-Potter-Wood holiday extravaganza. The triplets have been grounded from the Quidditch tournament as part of their punishment. However, they’re still being dragged to the Quidditch New Years Ball,” she said with a sigh. “Me as well.”

“Do you go every year?” he asked. 

“This is my first year, but the triplets have been going since they were 15. Dad said it’s good publicity. I think it’s just because he doesn’t trust them not to get into trouble if left alone for the night,” she said. 

“I suppose they’ll have dates?” he asked casually. Daisy glanced up at him and began playing with his hand.

“No. Mum has firmly forbidden it - it’s a family occasion,” she said. 

“Too bad. Though I suppose I couldn’t be your date anyway. Seeing as we haven’t told anyone about us yet,” he said. Daisy sat up and turned to face him. She smiled softly.

“I would take you in a heartbeat, my brothers be damned,” she said. Chris leaned forward and kissed her.

“Perhaps we could do something special for Valentine’s instead?” he offered. 

“I’d like that,” she said, grinning. From somewhere in the castle a clock chimed. “We should get back to the common room. Lest we be missed.” Chris sighed and kissed her again.

“Very well,” he said. They stood and walked down to the base of the tower. Chris kissed her forehead before heading off in the opposite direction. Daisy sighed and watched him a moment before walking off it the other. She heard a bit of scuffling and stopped a moment, worry knitting her brow. When nothing happened, she continued on her way.

~~~~

“So… that’s who he’s been seeing,” Remus said, a look of shock on his face. He looked over at Alan, who was grinning. “Why are you grinning!? That cad has been sneaking around behind our backs with our little sister!”

“Relax, Remus. Haven’t we been saying that Daisy needs to lighten up and have more fun? Let them have their fun,” he said, sauntering off towards the Gryffindor Tower. They had initially been in the deserted tower to work on a new prank, but the recent discovery had left them without the desire to continue.

“Jamie’s not going to like this when we tell him,” Remus muttered. Alan stopped and looked at his brother.

“And what makes you think we’re going to tell him?” he asked.

“It’s the right thing to do. Besides, you know he’ll just read it in our minds anyway,” he said with a shrug. Alan shook his head at his brother.

“We’re going to say nothing. And we’re not going to think about it. Daisy will tell us when she wants to,” Alan said. “We’ll not go and betray her trust. Even if she doesn’t know that we know.” Remus studied his brother a moment before thinking.

“Very well. But you know Jamie’ll not be happy when he finds out that we’ve known,” he said.

“We’ll just deal with that when the time comes. For now, let our sister have a bit of normal fun,” Alan replied. Remus nodded and continued walking towards the tower.

~~~~

Daisy was seated on a sofa reading a book when they walked in later. Chris was over at a table with Godrick working on homework. Jamie was just coming down the stairs from the dorm. He saw his brothers and walked towards them.

“Where have you two been?” he said. Alan shrugged. 

“I solemnly swear we’ve been up to no good,” he said with a grin.

“Not another prank,” Jamie said with a sigh.

“We were thinking about it… but got distracted,” Remus admitted. Jamie shook his head.

“Really, you shouldn’t be. We’ve got a match next month after the holidays. And it’s Ravenclaw, which is sure to be tough. Last thing we need is you two getting banned,” he chided. Alan looked at Jamie and then over at Daisy. He slowly smiled as a plan was beginning to form in his mind.

“What would you say to an old fashioned Wood sibling prank? Just to send everyone off for the holidays?” he asked. Jamie sputtered.

“What did I just say?” he said. Remus looked at Alan and then at Jamie. He glanced at Daisy and smiled.

“I think it’s a wonderful idea,” he said. Jamie stared at his brothers and sighed defeatedly.

“What did you have in mind?”

“Just a little something to send off our cousins,” Alan said. “But we’ll need to convince Daisy to help. We’ll need all four of us if we’re going to get everyone.”

~~~~

A few days later, Daisy was calmly waiting in the common room, her trunk sitting next to her. The train was set to leave at 11 a.m. on the dot. She yawned, waiting for the fireworks. She had been up late helping the triplets execute their prank and was thankful that no one caught that she had been gone. Normally, she steered clear of their shenanigans, but in the spirit of their renewed relationship, she decided to help. And they needed her to sneak into the girls’ dorms. Though before that she ran into trouble and was nearly caught sneaking into Slytherin, even though Albus had let slip the password earlier in the week. She waited calmly for the certain upheaval that would come upon the discovery by her cousins. She had her role to play.

Sure enough just as she was dozing off, Molly came running down the stairs, Dominique on her tail. She was livid. Daisy’s head shot up.

“Where are your brothers?” she demanded upon seeing Daisy. 

“Up in their dorm, I suspect,” she said, huffing. “Been waiting for them to come down to ask them a few questions.” Dominique looked as though she wanted to kill them, her wand out.

“Are yours missing too?” she asked.

“My underwear? Yes,” Daisy said. “Who all did they get? And how did they get into the girls’ dorms?” 

“I think it’s all of us, but I’m not sure,” Molly said, narrowing her eyes as she looked up towards the boys’ dorms.

Shortly after they were joined by the rest of their cousins. Louis looked confused though slightly entertained, as he was not often a target of the triplets’ pranks. The youngest - Rose, Lily, and Hugo - were somewhere in between scared and confused, especially seeing how angry their older cousins were. It was the first time they had been a target. James and Freddie were laughing, obviously enjoying the joke, while Roxanne was scandalized.

“So it was them,” Roxanne asked. Daisy shrugged.

“I’m just as much in the dark as you are but considering we’re the only ones they hit, I think it’s a reasonable assumption,” she said. Lucy ran over to her, her face flushed.

“What did they do with them?” she asked. Again, Daisy shrugged. Molly stomped her foot and let out a strangled yelp.

“They are getting so much detention when the new term starts!” she shouted.

“Relax, Molly. We’re all heading home today. Surely everything will pop up by the time we leave,” James said. “Hopefully nowhere too public.” Dominique’s face went bright red at the thought of her knickers being put on public display. Daisy kept a straight face, though part of her wanted to smile. Dominique had obviously been shopping in Paris with Victoire and had a few things that surely would make her mother blush. Or proud.

“I think the best thing to do is to go have a bit of breakfast,” Daisy said, standing up. “At least that’s what I intend to do. You know they won’t come out with you lot standing around.” She then casually walked out of the common room, leaving her various cousins standing with their mouths agape. 

~~~~

Daisy had just settled at the table when her roommates came running in and slid to a stop in front of her. 

“Did you have anything to do with it?” Eliza asked, her eyes lit up. 

“To do with what?” Daisy asked before taking a bite.

“The missing underwear! The entire Tower is going crazy about it. Your cousins are practically ripping it apart looking for it. No one has seen hide nor hair of your brothers,” Sarah said. Daisy shrugged.

“I’m sure they’ll pop up eventually,” she said. At that moment the triplets wandered into the Great Hall with Chris, many of their cousins following close behind.

“I DEMAND you tell me where they are!” Molly yelled.

“Where what is?” Remus asked, sitting down across from Daisy. 

“Right, we very well can’t say where something is unless we know what it is,” Alan replied.

“You know what we’re talking about!” Dominique shrieked, her face going red.

“You wouldn’t possibly know what’s going on?” Chris whispered as he sat next to Daisy, in between her and Alan. Daisy shrugged.

“I’ve an idea but am not at the liberty to say,” she murmured, keeping an eye on her cousins. The rest of the Potter-Weasley cousins were gathered nearby as Albus came running up from the Slytherin table.

“Are you lot missing your underwear too?” he asked loudly. Dominique and Molly’s faces turned an even brighter red as everyone close enough to hear - included a group of Hufflepuffs at the next table - started laughing loudly. Chris looked at the triplets, who were calmly eating and then over at Daisy, who was watching her cousins. 

“HUSH!” Molly yelled at him. She then turned to the triplets. “I expect every single article of clothing you took to be returned BEFORE we leave for home, am I understood?” Remus shrugged.

“We’ve taken nothing,” he said. “But I expect that you’ll get it all back by then.” He looked at Daisy and winked. Daisy returned her focus to her food. She’d need her strength to carry out the final part of the prank.

“You wouldn’t by chance be involved in this?” Chris whispered. Daisy shrugged, neither conforming nor denying.

“My lips are sealed,” she said softly. Chris laughed and shook his head, suddenly eager to get on the train and see what was to happen next.

~~~~

Daisy was settled in her compartment on the train with Toby, Sarah, Eliza and Lisette. Lucy had just left to go to the prefect’s car before the train left. Daisy was eagerly awaiting the final discovery. 

“What are you grinning about?” Toby asked. Daisy shrugged. 

“You’ll see,” she said mysteriously.

“Wouldn’t have to do with the missing underwear would it?” Sarah asked. Daisy just shrugged again. 

Suddenly there was a commotion as a series of shrieks could be heard from the direction of the prefects’ car. Daisy smiled smugly as she sat back and studied her nails, waiting. There was a thundering of footsteps. Daisy looked up in time to see Molly storm passed her compartment, Dominique in tow. She stood and opened it, leaning out to watch Molly go into the train compartment next to her, where her brothers’ were sitting with Chris and Godrick. A small crowd was forming.

“THE PREFECTS’ CAR!? REALLY!?” Molly shrieked. Daisy looked over as a red-faced, though grinning Lucy ran up, following her sister. 

“Well, we’ve found them,” she said, handing Daisy a bag of what she assumed contained her “missing” underwear. “They had them strung up like Christmas lights. It was actually a bit funny. Dominique’s got some… interesting nighties.” Daisy laughed as she looked back to the compartment where she could hear Molly ranting and raving still.

“You think she’s going to jinx or hex them?” Daisy asked. 

“If she doesn’t, Dominique will,” Lucy said. 

“Well, isn’t this a lovely start to the holidays,” Daisy said, laughing. Lucy rolled her eyes.

“You know it’s going to be utter chaos when we all get together at your house,” she replied.

“I’m counting on it,” Daisy said.

“You helped, didn’t you?” Lucy asked, grinning. “How else were they able to get into the girls’ dorms or Slytherin?” Daisy shrugged, grinning.

“Wouldn’t you like to know?”


	15. Ball Gowns & Home Sweet Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daisy comes clean to her mother about Chris while the triplets are subjected to manual labor as punishment for their pranks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Obviously, I don't own anything created by J.K. Rowling, but I do own the Wood kids and other OCs. Ah, and the story.
> 
> Setting: Next Generation (Hogwarts)  
> Genre: Action/Romance  
> Rating: T (Language)

“Daisy! Are you ready to go?” Iris asked as she walked into the breakfast nook from the library. Daisy smirked at her brothers from across the table. The two were headed to Diagon Alley that day to pick out a dress for the ball. While the triplets normally would have been allowed to come along, they were under full house arrest with their father. Especially after Iris got wind of the prank they pulled the day they returned home. None of them had given up that Daisy helped, so she got off scotch free. Granted the look on their cousins’ faces made it worth it whether she had gotten caught.

“I am,” Daisy responded as she finished her breakfast. 

“Good, I’d like to get to Madame Malkin’s before the rush. Then I figured we could do lunch and finish up the rest of the Christmas shopping. I don’t have much,” Iris said as she looked through her purse, making sure she had everything. “Go get your coat, darling, and we’ll be off.” Daisy stood and ran to the hall closet. She came back pulling on her coat with her scarf loosely wrapped around her neck. 

“Too bad you lot can’t join,” she said, smiling sweetly.

“Why would we want to tag along for dress shopping?” Remus said, making a face. “Honestly, it’d be more of a punishment than staying home.” Iris glared at her three sons.

“Don’t think you three are getting off easy. You’ll be helping your father around the house. The muggle way,” she said, pointedly. All three stared at their mother.

“Slave labor is what it is,” Alan murmured. Iris glared at him and he hushed, looking down at his plate. 

“That’s what you get for getting into fights and stealing your cousins’ underwear,” she said.

“Still worth it,” Remus muttered. Iris rolled her eyes.

“Alright then. We’ll see you lot later. Try not to be too annoying,” she said as she walked out of the kitchen, Daisy following. They stopped in the hall and Iris looked down at her daughter, checking to see if she was ready. 

“I’m good,” Daisy said, wrapping her scarf tightly around her neck. Iris nodded and held out her hand. Daisy was glad her mother preferred to travel this way. It was much faster and Daisy still hadn’t mastered using the floo without landing on her bum. She couldn’t wait until she could take apparation classes. Her brothers had been apparating around the house since they passed. She took her mother’s hand and closed her eyes. When she opened them, they were standing behind the Leaky Cauldron. Iris walked over and tapped the stones with her index finger as she had no need for a wand. 

Once they were inside, Daisy was surprised to see it full so early in the morning, though she supposed it wasn’t that much of a surprise considering how close to Christmas it was.

“Do you have any gifts you need to get?” Iris asked, looking down at her. Daisy shrugged. She had already taken care of the triplets, Toby, Lucy, and the rest of her roommates. She was considering getting something for Chris, but wasn’t sure how to do that without her mother catching on. Granted, she had been planning to tell her during the outing anyway.

“Perhaps one…” she said. “But I’m not sure what to get.”

“If you tell me who it’s for, I might be able to help,” she said. Daisy blushed slightly.

“Maybe…”

Before her mother could respond, they were walking into Madame Malkin’s. 

“Ah, Mrs. Wood. How good to see you! I assume you’re here to pick up your gown,” Madame Malkin said, rushing over to the two.

“Yes, and we’ll need to find something for Daisy. She’ll be attending this year as well,” she said. The older woman looked over at Daisy, grinning.

“My, you’re becoming such a beautiful young woman,” she said, even though Daisy had just been in a few months before to get new school robes with her brothers. She blushed slightly. “I think we have several options that would do nicely.” She turned and started walking towards racks and racks of dress robes. “Is there anything specific?” 

“She is only 15, so probably nothing too revealing or else her father will kill me,” Iris said, rolling her eyes slightly. Daisy’s eyes fell on one dress that was emerald green and sparkly. She immediately walked towards it, reaching out to tentatively caress it. Madame Malkin chuckled.

“Of course you would go for that one first,” she said, pulling it out. “Though I don’t think it would fit the bill.” It was a gorgeous dress that seemed fairly modest from the front. It was slightly form fitting with a skirt that flared out and cap sleeves with a high neck. It was solid sequins. But when she flipped it over, it had an open back. Daisy looked over at her mother, silently begging her to at least let her try it on.

“No,” Iris said. “If you put it on, we’ll both fall in love with it and then where would we be? There’s no way your father will let you out of the house in it.” Daisy sighed dejectedly as she watched Madame Malkin put the dress back. 

“Will you be dressing in Puddlemere colors?” she asked, going through the racks.

“Whatever Daisy likes is fine,” Iris said. Madame Malkin looked at the young girl.

“I do think you were on the right track with the color. Green would be quite fetching on you,” she said, turning back to the dresses.

About 45 minutes and scores of dresses later, Daisy was walking back to the dressing room to remove yet another rejected gown. Her mind was still on the first dress that Iris refused to let her try on, which wasn’t helping. Neither her nor her mother had much liked the options Madame Malkin had shown so far. 

“Aha, what about this one?” she heard her mother declare. 

“Oh, that is lovely! I think it’ll look brilliant on her!” Madame Malkin said. There a rustling as the older woman rushed to the dressing room. “Try this on next.” She stuck her hand through the curtain, holding a long dress. Daisy took it and looked at it. She certainly liked it better than the ones she had tried on, but wasn’t sure how it would look until she got it on. 

A few minutes later, Daisy grinned as she turned in front of the mirrors. This was the dress. It was a dark forest green. The bodice was short-sleeved and slightly see-through, made up of intricate embroidery. Underneath it was a strapless bodice. It would pass the modesty test. The skirt was long and flowy, swishing whenever she turned. Around the waist was a single ribbon band.

“Come on then, Daisy,” her mother said. Daisy pushed through the curtains and stepped out, smiling. Iris grinned as Daisy walked out and stood on a platform in front of three mirrors. 

“Oh, isn’t that lovely!” Madame Malkin exclaimed. “And it fits like a glove.”

“You look beautiful,” Iris said softly, her eyes filling with tears. Daisy rolled her eyes.

“Please Mum. It’s just a dress,” she said.

“And a reminder that you’re growing older,” Iris said, wiping at her eyes. “So… is this the one?” Daisy nodded, meeting her mother’s eyes in the mirror. “Perfect. We’ll take it.”

~~~~

Daisy glanced at the garment bags draped over the chair after they had settled at a new bistro in the Alley for lunch. She felt giddy about wearing it at the ball. She was expecting it to be a long, mostly boring night, but at least she would look good. Iris looked over the menu, but glanced up at her daughter.

“I’m sure you’ll have some fun at the ball,” she said with a slight smile. “I believe your father should be open to allowing a few turns around the dance floor with his team.” Daisy laughed and opened her own menu. 

“I’m sure he would be thrilled,” she said sarcastically. “Granted they all think of me as their little sister. He’ll have nothing to worry about there.” She caught her thoughts drifting towards Chris. She wished he could be there. Iris straightened up, catching Daisy’s thoughts. After they had ordered and were sipping their tea, Iris set her bright green eyes on her daughter.

“So… what exactly is going on with you and Chris?” she asked casually. Daisy’s eyes widened.

“Mum! Must you read my mind?” she asked, blushing. Iris smiled.

“You make it so easy. And please, you know I’m not about to tell your father anything,” she said. Daisy laughed slightly.

“Well… we’ve been sort of… dating… since shortly after the first match against Slytherin,” she admitted. Iris’ eyebrows shot up.

“Sort of?”

“Well… it’s been in secret. After the triplets tried to beat up that Ravenclaw, we were a bit worried they wouldn’t understand,” she said. Iris nodded.

“They do get a bit overzealous,” she said. 

“You can’t tell them, Mum. Or Dad. They’ll ruin everything,” Daisy begged. Iris laughed and shook her head.

“I’ll say not a word, but Chris is your teammate and their best friend. You’ll have to tell them eventually,” she said. Daisy frowned.

“I know. We’re working on it. Perhaps after the next match,” she said. “They need to be focused on playing Ravenclaw. It’s important that we beat them.” Iris nodded slowly, watching her daughter carefully. She almost couldn’t believe that she was old enough to have her first romance. She sighed softly and smiled as her eyes again threatened to tear up.

“Merlin, Mum,” Daisy said, catching her. 

“I can’t help it. You’re no longer my little girl,” she said, wiping at her eyes. 

“At least one of my parents realizes that,” Daisy said. Iris laughed.

“Your father will in time,” she replied. “He’s just keen on holding on to you a bit longer. You are the baby of the family.”

“Don’t remind me,” Daisy said. 

“So… is Chris who you need to get a present for?” Iris asked. Daisy nodded, furrowing her brow.

“What do you get a bloke you’re dating?” she asked. “Toby and the triplets were easy, but Chris… I’ve been racking my brain for weeks trying to think of the perfect gift.” Iris laughed.

“It’s not easy - figuring out that first gift,” she said. “I ended up giving your father a set of specially made potions our first Christmas.” Daisy sat up. 

“How did Dad react?” she asked.

“He was quite touched. Used them a lot and then asked me for more. It was mostly just pain relief and sore muscle tonics. A few things of hangover cure and such. All very practical,” she said.

“What did Dad give you?” Daisy asked. Iris smiled as she reached down and played with her necklace.

“This,” she said. Daisy studied it. It was the iris pendant that her mother always wore. She knew it was a gift from her father but didn’t know that he had given it to her mother their first Christmas together. Daisy sighed.

“Well… I’m okay at potions, but I don’t know if he would like that,” Daisy said. 

“What sorts of things does he like?” Iris asked as their food arrived. Daisy thought a moment. 

“He likes Quidditch, that’s for sure. But he wants to be an auror. He likes reading…,” she said.

“Which team is his favorite?” Iris asked. Daisy laughed softly.

“Who do you think? Puddlemere,” she said, rolling her eyes. Iris laughed. 

“I’m sure we can figure something out before we head home today.”

~~~~

“I want that kitchen sparkling!” Oliver shouted from the living room, where he was sitting reading The Prophet. He had confiscated the triplets’ wands and had set them to work cleaning around the house in preparation for all the family coming over the next day.

“Can’t we just use our magic and tell Mum we didn’t?” Remus whined.

“No. This is punishment,” Oliver shouted back, turning the page.

In the kitchen, Remus had his sleeves rolled up and was washing a stack of serving dishes. Jamie was sweeping while Alan was busy wiping down every counter. So far they had finished the living room and dining room and set up the larger table for the adults, and were near done in the kitchen. They would then need to move on to the library and set up a second large table for the older cousins. The younger ones would be in the kitchen nook. 

“Still worth it?” Jamie asked. Remus glared at him.

“How long are we grounded again?” Alan asked. 

“Until New Year’s Eve,” Remus answered. 

“D’you think we could get out of the ball?” Alan said, momentarily stopping his work.

“Fat chance. Mum never lets us out of that thing,” Jamie said.

“It’s like a continuation of our punishment,” Alan whined. “So boring… I wish she’d let us take dates, at least.”

“Not until you lot are playing in the League!” their father yelled from the living room. 

“When’s Chris coming again?” Remus asked.

“New Year’s Day, I believe,” Jamie answered.

“You think Mum would be okay letting him come to the ball with us?” Alan asked suddenly. Remus looked over at him and Alan winked. He grinned slightly.

“Dunno. She’s never let us bring friends before,” Jamie said, not looking up. “Worth an ask, maybe.”

“Why you want Chris to come with us?” Oliver asked, suddenly stepping into the kitchen to make sure they were actually cleaning. Alan shrugged. 

“He’s our mate. Might make it a bit more fun if he were there,” he said. “He’s staying with us for a few days anyway. At least this way you could have a bit of a lie-in.” Oliver thought a moment.

“I suppose there’s no problem with that as long as he’s got dress robes,” he said. “I’ll let your mum know. You can send him an owl once you finish in here.” He walked back to the living room with Jamie staring after him. Remus and Alan grinned at each other. 

“Looks like we just might enjoy the ball this year,” Alan said.


	16. Have a Holly Jolly Christmas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Weasleys, Potters, and Woods descend upon the Wood country house for Christmas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Obviously, I don't own anything created by J.K. Rowling, but I do own the Wood kids and other OCs. Ah, and the story.
> 
> Setting: Next Generation (Hogwarts)  
> Genre: Action/Romance  
> Rating: T (Language)

Daisy was up early Christmas Day. The smell of breakfast was wafting up the stairs and she could hear the voices of her Gran and Grandad Wood. Daisy tossed her comforter off and walked over to the door of her room, excited to open presents with her family. Before she could leave, there was a tap on one of her windows. Daisy looked over to her right, noticing a large barn owl on her window seal, holding a package. Daisy grinned as she went over to the dormer and threw the window open. The owl hopped in as she untied the package. She sat in the window seat and opened up the envelope accompanying it.

_ Merry Christmas, Daisy. I love my present. See you New Years.  
_ _ Love, Chris _

She smiled as she ripped the package open to reveal a book. It was the latest in a muggle novel series she had been reading. He had remembered from their conversations that she had been looking forward to it coming out. She held it to her chest as the owl flew off. She would send him a thank you note later. She had owled his present off last night after dinner. She had sent him a new pair of chaser gloves as she had noticed his were getting a bit worn and a small bundle of her mother’s potions. But for now, she wanted to get some breakfast in before the chaos. With the entire family coming, the house would be full, noisy and madness for the entire day.

~~~~

Daisy looked around the large family room that was teeming with people. Some had spilled into the kitchen and library as well, there were so many. As the Woods had the largest house - and the Quidditch pitch - the family had long ago opted to hold major holidays there. Both sets of grandparents had arrived early to help with the cooking. All her aunts, uncles, and cousins were present, each family bringing dishes with them. Even Uncle Charlie had come in from Romania with his long-time girlfriend. They had to set up a large table in the library as well as a smaller one in the kitchen to go with the large dining room table, just to fit everyone. While it was a bit overwhelming, Daisy couldn’t imagine spending her holidays any other way. Lucy would end up staying the night - as per tradition. And Toby would most likely pop by later - in time to watch the family Quidditch tournament. He was practically family anyway. And they would need him to fill in with the triplets not playing.

“Heard about the lovely little prank you lot pulled,” her cousin Teddy said, walking up to her. Daisy grinned and launched into a hug. He swung her around and then placed her back on the ground. Even though he was five years older, the two were still quite close.

“I’ve no idea what you are talking about. I had nothing to do with it,” she said, grinning. Teddy winked at her.

“Sure you didn’t. Though the triplets seem quite mum on how they managed to break into the girls’ dorms as well as the boys’ and Slytherin - all in one night,” he said. Daisy shrugged.

“Suppose they’ve just gotten good,” she said.

“Though it’s too bad they’re banned from the tournament. That’ll put us at a disadvantage,” he said.

“Come on, you know you’re looking forward to your chance to shine without the triplets there,” Daisy said. “Besides, we have Toby to fill in.” Teddy shrugged.

“Still would be better with the triplets. Even though he’s normally a keeper, Jamie makes a fair better chaser than I do,” he said. Daisy laughed. “Heard you caught the eye of the Harpies at the last match.” Daisy beamed.

“That I did. Though I thought Dad was going to kill me,” she said, taking a sip of her butterbeer. 

“Surprised he didn’t. That was a ballsy move for a fifth year from what I hear,” he said. 

“You should try to make it to the next match and see what else I’ve got planned,” she said with a wink.

“You must have a death wish,” he replied. Daisy shrugged.

“Dad’s got training so won’t be there,” she said. Teddy laughed loudly.

“I’ll see what I can do. If Victoire has the weekend off, I may bring her with me,” he said. As if she knew he was speaking about her, Victoire walked up and slid her arm around his waist.

“Me? A weekend off? I barely got Christmas off,” she said, rolling her eyes. 

“How’s St. Mungo’s treating you?” Daisy asked. 

“Like a slave, but it’s only for the first year or so. Once I’m done with my training, it should get better,” she said. “Dominique was positively furious when she got home. What did you lot do this time?”

“Stole everyone’s underwear and strung it up in the prefect car,” Teddy said before Daisy could answer. Victoire rolled her eyes.

“How many hexes did she get out before Molly stopped her?” she asked.

“Molly joined in. Jamie had a tail while Remus was covered in pimples and Alan somehow managed to get away with just a pig’s nose,” Daisy said. Teddy and Victoire laughed as they glanced over at the triplets on the other side of the room. Molly and Dominique were still glaring at them.

“That should make for a fun dinner,” Victoire said. 

“Especially since all of us older kids are sitting together,” Daisy added. Victoire laughed and looked at Daisy.

“So, how’s your fifth year treating you?” she asked. Daisy shrugged.

“Between Quidditch and studies, there’s not much time for other things,” she said.

“Please, just between us, tell me you’ve at least managed to spend time with some handsome bloke,” she said, her brown eyes alight with mirth. Daisy shifted slightly. 

“No one really,” she lied, looking down. Both Teddy and Victoire picked up on it.

“There is someone,” Victoire said, grinning. 

“Hush! You heard what happened to the last guy who tried to kiss me,” Daisy whispered, looking over towards her brothers. Victoire and Teddy laughed.

“You mean the bloke who’s nose you bloodied and they tried to beat up?” Teddy said. Daisy’s face started turning red.

“So now you’re trying to save the bloke you do want to kiss,” Victoire said. Daisy looked at her, her eyes wide. “Ah, the boy you’ve already kissed, is it? Who is it then?” Daisy took a deep breath.

“Victoire, let’s give her a break. You remember what it was like for us at that age,” Teddy said, glancing at Daisy. Victoire smiled at her young cousin.

“Ah, to be young and in love,” she said. Daisy’s hair started turning purple. Teddy laughed harder.

“We’ve embarrassed her, Victoire,” he said.

“I’m not in love,” Daisy squeaked, which only made Victoire laughed harder.

“Sure, you aren’t,” she said with a wink as she led Teddy off.

~~~~

“So, see it seems the triplets are keeping things interesting at Hogwarts,” George said, grinning at Iris down the table. She rolled her eyes and took a long sip of her wine before answering.

“Would they be the triplets if they weren’t?” she asked.

“We’re starting to run out of creative punishments for them,” Oliver said before taking a bite of his food. 

“I could probably recommend a few, seeing as we’re in the same boat,” Angelina said. “Though in my case, it’s hard keeping a united front.” She scowled at her husband who just grinned at her. 

“You know you love me,” he said. Angelina couldn’t help but smile as she shook her head. 

“I think there’s no doubt where the boys get their mischief,” Oliver said before clearing his throat and glancing at Iris. She put her fork down at scoffed at him. 

“So it’s my fault, then?” she asked with a laugh.

“Careful there, Ollie dear,” his mum chimed in. “You got into quite a lot of trouble when you were a wean.” Oliver gaped down at his mother.

“I did no such thing,” he said.

“I vaguely remember the two of us attempting to fly to Hogwarts on brooms one summer,” Percy said. 

“Merlin, I remember that day. Nearly had a heart attack,” Molly Weasley said. “That happened one of the first times Oliver came to visit us. You two were gone hours before we found you. I was sure your mum would never let you come over again.”

“I knew it was no fault of yours, Molly. This one,” she pointed at Oliver, “was already good at getting into trouble by that time.” The table filled with laughter as Oliver’s face turned slightly red.

“Oh good, I was worried my Teddy had been the bad influence on the triplets,” Andromeda said. “Thank Merlin it seems they got it completely from their parents.” Laughter rose around the table as Iris and Oliver shared a look. He reached over and squeezed her thigh. 

“Ah, but I’m sure that was nothing compared to the hijinks of those three,” Iris said, looking down at Hermione, Ron, and Harry, who were sitting towards the other end of the long table. 

“It’s not like we went out looking for it,” Ron said, frowning slightly. “Trouble just seemed to follow us around.”

“Got to the point where I expected to hear from Professor McGonagall or Dumbledore nearly every week,” Molly said with a dramatic roll of her eyes. Iris smiled down at her nephew. 

“I suppose that’s why James has become so troublesome,” Ginny said, looking at her husband. “Karmic payback.”

“Oh I knew that would happen the second you said you were pregnant,” Iris said, grinning. “Any child of Harry’s was sure to be troublesome.”

“I must say, I do think Bill and I got extremely lucky,” Fleur said from next to Iris. “Our children seem to stay out of trouble. And all three of them prefects.”

“As did Perce and I. The only shenanigans Molly and Lucy seem to get up to are when they are the targets of your sons,” Audrey said, pointing at Iris and Oliver. Iris smirked slightly.

“Don’t forget, Lucy and Daisy are best friends. I’m quite sure the two of them get into mischief all the time without our knowledge. Daisy is sneaky like that,” she said. Audrey laughed as Percy looked confused. 

“I highly doubt Lucy would do any such thing. She is a prefect,” he said, as though that alone meant she would never step a toe out of line. Iris and Audrey shared a look and then started laughing. 

“I think Fleur is right - Victoire only ever got in trouble for snogging Teddy, but Dominique and Louis tend to stay out of it,” Iris said, looking over at the pretty blonde. “That we know of, that is.”

“Of course, Louis is more interested in fashion and photography than he is about mischief and pranks,” she said. 

“And I have no idea where he gets that from,” Bill added, glancing down at his smartly dressed wife. She gave him a playful shove. Another round of laughter went up around the table. 

“Aren’t you sad about missing out on all this?” George asked, looking at Charlie. The normally quiet redhead shook his head no with a smile.

“I think I’m fine with the dragons,” he said, glancing over at his girlfriend Scarlet, a tall woman with long, black hair nearly 10 years his junior. She laughed softly and glanced up at him.

“Dragons work for me, my love,” she said, pecking him quickly on the cheek.

“So Oliver, seems the season is turning out well for Puddlemere,” Harry said, changing the subject from their children. He nodded.

“For the most part. We ran into some trouble against the Harpies. But should come back from the break stronger,” he said. “Having the whole lot of them in practice three times a week all break.”

“What’s your plan for getting into the postseason?” Charlie asked. 

“No. Don’t. You can discuss this after the meal. I do not want to hear his strategy a 100th time,” Iris said, scowling at her husband. Oliver smiled sheepishly.

“Some things never change,” Martha Wood said softly to Molly as the two older women chuckled slightly. 

“How’s the Ministry, Hermione?” Fleur asked.

“Some days I wonder how that damn place keeps running,” she said, rolling her eyes.

“Get off it, you love being Minister for Magic,” Ron said, looking proudly at his wife. 

“Of course I do, but some days are more hectic than others,” she said. 

“We’re proud of the work you’re doing, Hermione,” Molly said. 

“Fine good work,” Arthur added. The table broke up into several different conversation at that point. Arthur, Percy, Harry and Hermione were now deep into discussing the Ministry. 

“Oi, Iris. When do you think that next batch of potions will be ready?” George asked, turning from a conversation about the shop he was having with Ron. 

“Should be before the new year,” she said. 

“Good, and we’re good to go with that secret relationship one, if you want to go ahead and get started mass producing it,” he said. Audrey looked from George to Iris, eyes wide.

“What are earth are you making for him?” she asked, fascinated by the inner workings of the potions for the shop. Iris shook her head.

“Some potion to help reveal secret relationships or cheaters. Whoever the taker kisses, both of them will have blue lips and black teeth for a few hours,” she said. Oliver looked at his wife. 

“I didn’t know you were working on something like that. Why?” he asked. She pointed at George.

“That one came from his devious mind,” she said. She then looked back at George who was grinning. “Wait… how do you know it works? I haven’t finished testing it yet.” 

“How were you planning on testing it?” Oliver asked suddenly. Iris took a drink of her wine.

“I had intended to sneak some into your tea… Granted it would have meant both of us with blue lips and black teeth for a bit,” she said, her eyes twinkling. Oliver stared at her as Audrey and Angelina started laughing.

“I had my esteemed panel of testers try it out for me,” George interrupted. Iris glanced through the archway into the library, where the older kids were all eating and seemingly involved in a lively debate about who would be likely to win the League Cup that year. The triplets were loudly and unabashedly listing all the reasons why it would be Puddlemere, while Daisy was rolling her eyes and stepping in to defend the Harpies. 

“Which one did they get?” she asked, her eyes flicking back to George. She wondered to herself why the boys hadn’t thought to test it on Daisy, though thankfully for her daughter, they hadn’t.

“Molly,” he said, grinning. Iris nearly spit out the wine she had been drinking. While she wasn’t surprised the triplets had yet again pranked the normally serious young woman, she was surprised to discover she had apparently been in a secret relationship. Audrey looked from George to Iris.

“My Molly?” she said, stunned. “I’ve been trying to get that girl to go out on a date for the past two years. But no, she’s too much like her father and swore she was focused on making Head Girl and didn’t have time for something as frivolous as dating.” Iris and Oliver started laughing.

“Apparently she got caught snogging with a sixth year,” George said. Audrey turned around in her chair and looked into the library and then turned back.

“Well, I’ll be… Never thought she’d go for a younger man,” she said, slightly in awe of her eldest. “Or have a secret relationship.”

“Nothing wrong with a younger man,” Iris said, grinning at Oliver. He leaned over and kissed her hand.

“Honestly, I don’t understand why every bloke doesn’t go for an older woman,” he said grinning cheekily. Iris laughed.

“I think Molly’s just being smart,” she said, looking over at Audrey. 

“Of course Molly’s smart, she’s Head Girl,” Percy said, obviously not catching on to the beginning of that conversation. Iris, Audrey and Oliver shared a looked and burst out laughing. Percy’s face turned slightly red. “What?” he asked. Iris shook her head.

“I’ll tell you later, darling,” Audrey said, still laughing. 

“No, I demand to know what’s going on,” he said. 

“Trust me, you’ll want to wait until you’re in private,” George said. Percy looked at his brother and then over at his wife, finally looking up to see Iris and Oliver still laughing. 

“Oh, Perce.”

~~~~

Later that night, after presents, the family Quidditch tournament and a light dinner, the triplets were sitting in the study on the third floor with Teddy, enjoying a bottle of firewhiskey their older cousin had brought with him. They hadn’t had the chance to hang out with him often, not since his Hogwarts days. Though now that he was nearing three years at the auror office, things were starting to slow down a bit.

Jamie looked down the hallway that led to Daisy’s room. Her door was shut, but he could hear music playing. She and Lucy had closed themselves in there shortly after dinner as the rest of the family started leaving. Every so often, he could hear a burst of laughter. 

“I suppose it was a bit of a sting to watch Harry’s family win,” Teddy said with a laugh.

“Nah, we know it’s only because we weren’t playing. We’ll get them back next year,” Remus said, taking a long swallow. “Though Daisy will be out for blood at the Puddlemere picnic this summer, no doubt. She doesn’t like losing to Harry now that she’s finally beat him once.” Teddy studied Jamie a moment before speaking again.

“I hear your date with Elise finally happened,” Teddy said with a grin from the sofa where he sat. Jamie turned to look over across at him from the other sofa. Remus snorted and started laughing from his armchair.

“I only wish I could have seen it. Failed in such spectacular fashion,” he said. Jamie took a sip of his drink and smiled as his brothers continued laughing.

“Well… she’s actually giving me another chance,” he said. Remus and Alan immediately went silent and looked at him.

“When did this happen?” Remus asked, sitting up.

“Wait… so that’s why she’s been talking to you again? I thought it was just help with homework,” Alan added.

“Back when Daisy still wasn’t talking to us. She helped me out with my transfiguration homework one night after everyone had gone to their dorms. And then offered some advice on Daisy,” he said. “When I tried to apologize for Hogsmeade again, she said she’d give me another chance.”

“But that was ages ago,” Remus replied. “You didn’t take her out on the last Hogsmeade trip.” Jamie shrugged.

“She already had plans with her friends. But we’ve been chatting in classes and in the common room,” he said. “Taking things slowly and all. Probably didn’t notice because you were too focused on pranks and birds when we weren’t training for Quidditch.” Teddy started laughing as he looked at Remus and Alan, who were a bit dumbstruck. 

“You two spend too much time with Freddie and James,” Teddy said. He then looked over at Jamie and lifted his glass up to him. “It’s good to hear you’ve gotten back on the horse, so to speak.” Jamie nodded and held his up as well.

“And as a bonus, my transfiguration grade has gone up and I no longer have to ask Daisy for help,” he said. 

“How’s training?” Teddy asked. “I heard you had a good opener against Slytherin.”

“We won, but it wasn’t as much a fight as I was expecting, outside the usual aggressiveness. Though there were - what? - five team scouts there,” Remus said.

“Yea, but one was the Harpies, who obviously weren’t there for us,” Alan said. 

“I can’t believe Pixie’s already getting attention from scouts. She’s only a fifth year,” Teddy said, impressed.

“I’m not. She’s brilliant,” Jamie said. “But the big one is our next match against Ravenclaw. They nearly had us in the final last year and we’ll be playing the exact same team.”

“Eh, but I’ve heard Hufflepuff has got a strong lineup this year. They’ve got all new chasers,” Remus countered. Alan snorted.

“You saw how they got trounced by Ravenclaw last month. I doubt they’ll be much of a challenge to us,” he said. Teddy looked at them and then over at Jamie, who was deep in thought.

“Never underestimate Hufflepuff, isn’t that what your dad always says,” he responded with a grin. Jamie looked at him and nodded, smiling slightly.

“Still not going to take it easy on practice with them - even if I’m fairly certain we’ll win. We need to be in top form, regardless. For the scouts,” he said. 

“You know you lot will need to give me free passes to all your games once you make it into the League,” Teddy said. “And I want to be invited to all the after parties.”

“Of course,” Remus said. “We’ll be at Mum and Dad’s old place in the city, so it’s the perfect place for all of them.” Teddy grinned at his cousins.

“I can’t wait for you lot to get in the city. Hogwarts was fun, but wait until real life starts,” he said with a grin. Suddenly, shrieking laughter pierced their conversation. All four boys looked over towards Daisy’s door. 

“Good thing we put down some noise charms. Otherwise Mum or Dad would be up here every five minutes. What the bloody hell are they doing in there?” Alan asked.

“Who knows? They are girls,” Teddy said. “You should hear when Molly and Dominique get together. When they come round to visit Victoire I actually have to leave to get away from them.”

~~~~

“Oh, Merlin, they’re going to die! Simply die!” Lucy shrieked from where she was lying on Daisy’s bed. Even Daisy was giggling insanely. Victoire had snuck them a few bottles of chocolate liquor in the madness of the family gathering for their annual Christmas Day slumber party and the two were well into the second bottle. Though she was positive her parents were getting fairly sloshed down in the living room. A few of their aunts and uncles - namely Fleur, Bill, George, Angelina, Percy, and Audrey - always stayed until late. The younger cousins were usually sent home, though Daisy had it on good authority that Molly and Dominique were having their own little party at Molly’s house. James and Freddie were no doubt getting into trouble of their own at Freddie’s house where they were supposed to be looking after Roxanne, James’ siblings, Hugo, and Rose while Harry, Ginny, Hermione, and Ron met up at Ron and Hermione’s home. Victoire unfortunately had to work in the morning, so Teddy had stayed behind to catch up with her brothers.

“Honestly, I can’t wait to see the look on Jamie’s face when I tell him that all this time I’ve been dating his best friend and he didn’t even know,” Daisy said, snorting. She was seated in her swivel desk chair that she had pulled over to her bed. Though she kept her voice a little softer, not wanting to chance one of her brothers overhearing from the study. The two were using her trunk as a sort of table at the foot of her bed, with the open bottle setting there along with some leftover desserts and appetizers from the massive feast her mother and grans had prepared that day. Lucy laughed again and nearly rolled off the bed.

“So… what d’you think you two are going to do for Valentines?” she asked, grinning, after she had positioned herself farther towards the middle of the bed. Daisy shrugged.

“I’m not sure… I suppose it depends on whether we’ve told them yet,” she said contemplatively before taking a sip from her cup. Lucy’s face lit up.

“You should take your gown to Hogwarts and wear it for that!” she said. Daisy laughed and glanced over towards her closet where the dress was hanging in its garment bag.

“A bit dressy, don’t you think?” she asked, turning back to face Lucy. 

“No! It’s a beautiful dress and he HAS to see you in it!” she wailed. 

“Shhh!” Daisy said, as she started giggling again. “My brothers are just outside.” Lucy started laughing again.

“Sorry,” she said. “Stupid law on underage magic. Would do anything to be able to do some sort of noise charm. Should have had one of the boys do it when they were setting up the one for the stairs.” Daisy started laughing again.

“I’m sure we’ll get in the Prophet… he’ll see me in then,” Daisy said.

“Too bad he couldn’t go… Then he could see it in person,” Lucy replied with a grin. 

“Mum said family only,” Daisy said with a sigh.

“So… is he really a good kisser?” Lucy asked, grinning wickedly. Daisy blushed.

“It’s not like I have anyone to compare him to… but yea… he’s good,” Daisy said, smiling. Lucy squealed.

“Ah, I wish I could date a handsome Quidditch player who’s a good kisser,” she said. She then frowned. “But most of the Gryffindor team is related to me.”

“Didn’t you have a thing for Roger?” Daisy asked. Lucy looked over at her.

“Oh yea… he’s rather dishy…” she said. Suddenly she hopped up and ran over to Daisy’s desk, grabbing a magazine and running back to the bed.

“What are you doing with that?” Daisy asked, rolling her eyes. Lucy had grabbed the latest copy of “Quidditch Monthly.” 

“You don’t get ‘Witch Weekly’ and this one has more photos of hot players,” she said matter-of-factly as she started flipping through the pages. “Oooo, he looks nice,” she said, stopping and pointing at a photo of one of the Arrows’ chasers. Daisy looked over at him.

“Ryan Kelly… He’s the captain,” she said, taking a drink.

“I can’t wait until you’re playing in the League and can introduce me to all the hot, single players,” Lucy said, grinning as she flipped through the magazine. Daisy snorted.

“When did you get so boy crazy?” she asked.

“Since always. You just are abnormally not boy crazy,” Lucy replied. 

“And yet I’m the one with the boyfriend,” Daisy said. Lucy looked up and grabbed one of Daisy’s pillows off the bed and threw it at her. Daisy ducked and easily missed it, laughing. “Your aim is horrid!”

“Not all of us can play Quidditch!” Lucy shouted right before Daisy tossed the pillow back and hit her square in the face. Daisy laughed hysterically as she spun her chair around. 

“What do you want to do? Once we’re done at Hogwarts,” she asked, glancing over at her cousin. “Still planning to try and get on at The Prophet or Witch Weekly?” Lucy always had been good at writing. Sometimes Daisy envied her ability and storytelling. Lucy nodded and reached for her cup.

“With a bit of luck, I’ll be on staff at one or the other. Thank Merlin Rita Skeeter got fired last year, though. I don’t think I’d like to work with her,” she said. 

“Me neither. She had some scathing things to say about my mum and dad back in the day,” Daisy answered. 

“The things she said about Uncle Harry before we were born too. Did you read that book of hers? Rubbish,” Lucy said, back to flipping through the magazine. Her eyes lit up. “It’s this one again! Broadmoor!” She sat up cross-legged and held it out for Daisy to see. Daisy studied him a bit.

“He’s been doing well. Might be rookie of the year,” Daisy said. Lucy rolled her eyes.

“No… he’s fit,” she said, exasperated that her cousin still didn’t seem to be that interested in ogling boys even though she had a boyfriend.

“I suppose,” Daisy said.

“Come on, you’re not cheating on Chris by appreciating a fine specimen of a man,” Lucy said putting the magazine back down. Daisy looked at her cousin and started giggling again. 

“You sure you didn’t bring the latest ‘Witch Weekly’?” she asked. Lucy looked up and grinned. She hopped off the bed and ran to her bag, pulling one out. She flipped through it before stopping.

“Ah, here we are… Is it true love?... a quiz,” Lucy said, giggling. She looked up at Daisy, waggling her eyebrows. Daisy started laughing again. 

“Let’s do it.”


	17. Of Balls & New Year Kisses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daisy gets a bit of a surprise at the annual Quidditch New Year Ball.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Obviously, I don't own anything created by J.K. Rowling, but I do own the Wood kids and other OCs. Ah, and the story.
> 
> Setting: Next Generation (Hogwarts)  
> Genre: Action/Romance  
> Rating: T (Language)

“DAISY! GET DOWN HERE! WE’RE ABOUT TO BE LATE!” Iris called up the stairs. Daisy took one last look in the full length mirror in her room. She was doing one last check. Her mother had helped her with her makeup, but she had opted to do her hair on her own. She had one large braid that wrapped around her crown while the rest hung in loose curls. Satisfied with how she looked, she walked to her bed to grab her purse. She then ran down the three flights of stairs to the first floor and stopped abruptly once she reached the bottom. Standing next to her brothers in dress robes was none other than Chris. Both were speechless as they took in the other.

“Oh good, you’re ready,” Iris said as she stepped in from the living room where she had been checking herself in the mirror. She wore a sweeping navy blue off the shoulder dress that probably would have looked too young for other women her age, but was fitting on her. 

“What are you doing here?” Daisy asked Chris. 

“Oh, the boys wanted to invite him since he was coming over for a few days tomorrow anyway,” Iris said, preoccupied with checking her purse. She snapped it shut as Daisy tried to play off her surprise in front of her brothers. Remus and Alan gave each other a look that went unnoticed. “Get your cloak, dear.” Daisy walked passed the boys and grabbed her dress cloak from a hall closet and quickly pulled it on, hoping she wasn’t blushing. Iris stepped next to her, winking as she pulled out her own and slid it on. “OLIVER WILLIAM WOOD! YOU WILL NOT MAKE US LATE TO YOUR OWN BLOODY BALL!” she then boomed. Oliver stepped into the front foyer from the dining room, dressed in black dress robes with a blue and gold tie.

“Ready then, are we?” he asked. Iris smiled and nodded. She held her hands out. Daisy took one and held her hand out to Chris.

“Mum likes to travel this way. Much better than floo or apparating,” Remus explained as he took Chris’ other hand. Soon they were standing in a circle. 

“Here we go,” Iris said as they all closed their eyes. 

When they opened them, they were standing in front of a large abandoned looking building in London. Oliver took Iris’ arm and led them all to a large wooden door. He knocked three times and it opened to a grand foyer. Oliver handed the man an invitation and they all followed him in, Daisy glancing nervously at Chris in front of her. Once they had arrived at the coat check, Daisy stopped, taking in the grandeur of the hall.

“Whoa,” she said softly. It was like something out of one of the muggle fairy tales her mother read to her when she was younger. It was all cream marble with gold trimmings. They were on a second floor terrace, walking towards a large, grand staircase that led down to the main floor of the ball room. It was lit up perfectly. Light enough to see clearly, but still a bit dim. There were three large chandeliers hanging over the floor that were dripping with clear crystals. 

“Something, isn’t it?” Iris said, looking back and enjoying the enchantment on her daughter’s face. Daisy followed her parents with Chris and her brothers behind her. They made their way down the grand staircase to the main floor. Daisy could see an orchestra and band set up at the far end of the ballroom. On one side, there was a long bar with a champagne fountain at the end. On the other side there was a shorter bar with a large archway that led into another room. Large windows decorated the wall behind the orchestra, going all the way up to the cathedral ceilings. Music was softly playing in the background, though Daisy knew it would pick up in a bit for dancing. At the moment, she was just taking in all the sights.

“Coach!” someone shouted. Daisy looked over as a tall, sandy-blonde man walked up, his light blue eyes twinkling. A beautiful brunette witch in a royal blue gown was on his arm. Oliver stuck his hand out and shook the one offered. Daisy giggled to herself, thinking that Lisette would die to see the handsome Bryan Wills in a tux. 

“Good to see you, Wills,” Oliver said. The tall quidditch player turned to Iris next.

“Looking lovely as ever, Mrs. Wood,” he said before kissing her hand. 

“Please, Wills, it’s Iris. How many times must I tell you,” she said, blushing slightly. He then looked over and his eyes fell on Daisy.

“What’s this? Little Pixie is joining us this year?” he asked. He walked over and bowed to Daisy. “My how you’ve grown.” She tried not to roll her eyes. She had just seen him over the summer. Surely she hadn’t changed that much.

“Wills,” Oliver said in warning. Daisy laughed as Wills straightened up. She then launched herself into the player’s arms as he swung her around. Something quite unladylike for a ball, but Daisy didn’t care. Wills was just as much a big brother to her as her actual brothers.

“Aren’t we getting a bit old for that?” Wills asked, grinning after he sat her down.

“Never,” Daisy responded. 

“Lads,” he said to the triplets. Daisy looked back at her brothers who were smiling and nodding to the player. Chris looked somewhere between intimidated to be meeting the famous player and put out that he had just twirled his girlfriend. 

“This is our friend from school, Chris Abbott. He plays chaser on the house team with us,” Remus said. Wills stepped up and held his hand out.

“Must be first-rate if you helped them win the Cup last year. You thinking of playing professionally?” he asked. Chris sputtered a bit before he could answer.

“Was thinking of becoming an auror,” he finally managed to say.

“Too bad. Would have been good to see you in the League,” Wills said. He then turned to Oliver. 

“Coach, would it be too much if I took Pixie here for a spin around the dance floor?” he asked. Daisy grinned and looked at her dad, begging him to say yes. For all the poor things she had to say about Wills to Lisette, next to Ashley White, he was actually one of her favorite players on the team.

“I suppose it’s alright. Though you’ll have to ask her,” he said. Wills turned back to Daisy and held his hand out.

“Daisy?” he asked. Daisy nodded and accepted it. He walked her over to where people were starting to dance and they were off in a lively waltz. 

“How is it that it’s Daisy first ball and she’s the one who gets the first dance?” Alan complained. 

“Didn’t know you felt that way about Wills, Alan,” Remus said, joking. The boys watched as Oliver and Iris turned to greet more people, making the rounds. “Off to the bar then, lads?” Jamie and Alan looked at their brother.

“Gonna need it to enjoy this party. It gets pretty boring,” Jamie said. “A lot of rubbing elbows and such.” They walked over to the large bar, all four silently thanking Merlin they were of age. After getting drinks they leaned against the bar and watched the party. Daisy and Wills were still dancing, Wills obviously telling jokes as she tossed her head back in laughter. His date stood towards the side of the dance floor, talking with a couple other women and smiling at Wills, obviously touched by her date asking the coach’s daughter to dance. Chris watched them closely.

“Ashley's looking fit,” Remus said. Chris looked over, seeing the Puddlemere seeker clearing the stairs in a glittery gold sheaf gown that matched perfectly with her olive skin and dark hair. She smiled up at her date.

“Didn’t she just get engaged?” Alan said. Remus sighed.

“Unfortunately,” he said. Jamie laughed.

“As if you had a chance. She’s 26,” he replied.

“But I can still get one dance, I reckon,” Remus said. He looked at Chris. “What about you? Who you thinking about dancing with? Every player in the League is here tonight. And the coaches. And their families as well,” Chris choked a bit on his drink, not expecting to be asked.

“Dunno. Didn’t think about it,” he said, trying not to think about Daisy.

“Could probably get one in with Daisy in between dances with Puddlemere,” Remus said, winking at him. “We’d let you.”

“Of course we would,” Alan chimed in. Jamie looked at his brothers and shrugged.

“ _ If _ you can get her away from the Puddlemere crew. Looks like McIntosh has her now,” he said. “She’s got all of them wrapped around her little finger, so she just might dance with them all night.”

~~~~

Daisy smiled as she walked over to her mother and father, who were standing with Ashley and her fiance. The seeker turned and grinned at her as she approached.

“Seems someone is enjoying her first ball,” she said, holding her arms out. Daisy hugged her and stepped back, laughing.

“Can’t help it, really. Wills had me a few dances, and then McIntosh and Truffle. I think Vane is too scared,” Daisy said.

“Take it easy on the rookie. He’s terrified of your father,” Ashley said. Daisy glanced up at him.

“I wonder whatever for,” she said sarcastically. Ashley laughed. 

“With that wit, I’m surprised you didn’t end up Slytherin,” Ashley joked. “I hear you did quite well in your first match, by the way.” Daisy grinned.

“We won. I got the snitch,” she said.

“And nearly killed herself,” Oliver said. Ashley glanced at her coach.

“But she caught the eye of the Harpies’ scout,” Iris said before taking a sip of her champagne. Ashley grinned down at her.

“Really? That’s brilliant, Daisy!” she exclaimed. “Have you been practicing what we went over this summer?” Daisy nodded. Out of the corner of her eye, she caught a look from her father but decided to ignore it. “I suspect in a couple years I’ll have some proper competition.”

“Of course you will,” Daisy said with a grin.

“Oi, Daisy! Let’s have another turn on the dance floor!” Wills shouted, walking up to the group. Daisy rolled her eyes.

“You already had three. Maybe try dancing with your date?” she said, hands on her hips. Wills smiled as he whisked her away.

“She’s off flirting with someone from the Pride. Help me heal my broken heart,” he said with a wink. Daisy laughed and obliged. “Where are those brothers of yours?”

“Probably off getting into trouble,” she said, glancing around. Truth be told, she had been secretly trying to locate Chris all night. She wasn’t sure how she would be able to get him away from the triplets without making things obvious, but it was getting close to midnight and she had hoped they could possibly sneak off somewhere for a New Year’s kiss. She had never before cared about such trivialities, but suddenly this year, she found herself giddily looking forward to it.

“You’ve been looking for them all night,” Wills commented. “Or… perhaps it’s the dashing blonde bloke with them.” Daisy looked up at the tall player, her eyes going wide. Wills laughed loudly. “Knew it.”

“Shhh! It hasn’t been that obvious, has it?” she said, glancing at her father who was now swinging her mother around the dance floor. Nearby, Ashley was gazing lovingly up into the eyes of her fiance as they gracefully moved around.

“No, but I do know you well,” he said. “So is it a crush? Unrequited love? Secret affair?” he asked, grinning. Daisy’s cheeks started turning pink. “Secret affair, it is.”

“You heard what the triplets did on Halloween, didn’t you?” she asked. Wills nodded. “Well, I didn’t want to chance a repeat.” Wills laughed.

“Never would have expected our little Pixie to have a secret boyfriend,” he said. “Though I’m impressed you’ve managed to keep it from your mum or Jamie.” Daisy glanced at her mother again. 

“Mum knows. She’s okay with it. Jamie is precisely the one I don’t want to know. He’ll go super protective on me,” she said. She looked up at him. “Worse, he’ll tell Dad.” Wills laughed again.

“Surely he wouldn’t be that bad,” he said. “You’re growing up. He knows eventually you’ll do things like dating, snogging and-”

“Do not finish that sentence,” Daisy hissed, as her parents swooped by within hearing range. Wills just laughed again and spun her away out of earshot.

“How about this? I’m a softy for young love. How about I help you two love birds get away from the crowd a bit?” he asked with a wink. 

“You’d do that?” Daisy asked. Wills nodded. He looked around and spotted the triplets and Chris over by the bar talking to a group of players from the Arrows. 

“There are the lads. Let’s see… how to do this?” he murmured. He looked around and saw Ashley and her fiance no longer dancing, but now chatting with some of the Harpies. He grinned as a plan began to form. “Follow me.” 

“Whoa,” Daisy breathed as he spun her over towards Ashley. They stopped dancing and began walking as they neared the group.

“White, gotta situation,” he said, grinning. Ashley shook her head.

“No. I’m getting married, Wills,” she said, huffing slightly.

“Come now, woman, you haven’t heard me out yet,” he said. The Harpies players all rolled their eyes at the known Casanova. “I need you to help me help Daisy.” He looked over at the Harpies. “And I need you, too.”

“Who is Daisy and why would we help you?” one with white-blonde hair asked. Wills pulled Daisy up.

“This is Daisy. Daisy Wood,” he said. Daisy blushed slightly, being in the midst of the team she hoped to someday play for.

“You’re Coach Wood’s daughter. The one our coach can’t stop talking about,” another with pitch black hair said, smiling. 

“Yes, she’s a real spitfire on the pitch. But… tonight, she’s on a quest to have a bit of alone time with her secret boyfriend, who the triplets happen to be glued do. And in the holiday spirit and because of the goodness of my heart as her adoptive older brother, I’m going to help,” Wills said grandly. Ashley looked down at Daisy, grinning.

“A secret boyfriend?” she said. Daisy most definitely now was full-on blushing, her hair tinged in purple. Had she known Wills’ plan would have consisted of outing her relationship to half the Harpies, she most definitely would not have told him. Or, well, allowed him to accurately guess her predicament, that is. Wills looked over at the triplets still at the bar.

“I need four of you to go get those brutes on the dance floor. Whoever gets the blonde one, you and I will switch partners on the far side of the dance floor - away from the triplets. That should allow the love birds to scamper off while we keep the triplets preoccupied,” he said. He looked down at Daisy. “Sound good to you? It’s nearly midnight, so should give you enough time to wander off somewhere for a midnight kiss.” Daisy smiled and nodded. She wasn’t sure if it would work, but the thrill of a covert operation right in front of her brothers was intoxicating.

“Okay, so… who’s in?” Wills said, looking back at Ashley and the Harpies’ players. The blonde and dark-haired witches immediately agreed, as did Ashley.

“Count me in. My date’s run off anyways,” a red-headed witch said.

“Perfect. Off with you, my ladies. Daisy and I shall be on the dance floor,” Wills said. With that, he led Daisy back out, getting lost in the crowd.

“You really think this’ll work?” Daisy asked, straining to see the women walking over towards her brothers and Chris.

“Of course it will. I know for a fact that Remus and Alan have been pining for the Harpies,” he said. “Aha, our plan is so far working. They’re all making their way to the dance floor… and what luck! Looks as though I have the joy of a dance with Ms. White.” Daisy looked over, but couldn’t see much. Wills winked down at her as he dipped her and then pulled her up, sweeping over to the far side of the dance floor. Daisy laughed as she looked around, noticing that she could see any of her brothers or her parents. This was going to work. 

Almost all too soon, Ashley and Chris broke through the crowd, moving towards Wills and Daisy. Chris looked extremely nervous and a bit confused as to why the seeker was leading. Ashley looked over and winked at Daisy.

“Hullo, Wills,” she said. “Fancy seeing you here.”

“I could say the same, White,” Wills replied. Chris looked up from his feet, and noticed Daisy and Wills dancing next to them. “Say, would you mind allowing me one dance before you go off and get hitched?”

“I’d be delighted,” Ashley said, dropping her arms from Chris. She looked at the young lad. “Terribly sorry. But I think you’ll care for Wills’ partner a bit more than me.” She winked at him as Wills let go of Daisy and moved to White. They were off, dancing and laughing at the two young ones who were nervously looking at each other.

“Care for a dance, Daisy?” Chris finally stuttered. She nodded, smiling. He took her hand and held it out as he placed his other her waist. Daisy rested her free hand on his shoulder and they started moving with the music. Chris seemed a bit more relaxed with Daisy, no longer watching his feet.

“You look… amazing,” he said, blushing slightly. Daisy smiled shyly. 

“Thank you. You clean up quite well,” she said, her eyes twinkling. Chris laughed.

“They were my brother’s. Mum went mad trying to get them charmed to fit me once the triplets asked if I could come to the ball with you all,” he said. 

“Well, she did a very good job,” Daisy said. She glanced around, breathing a bit easier when she couldn’t see any of her family. She caught Wills and Ashley’s eyes. Wills motioned towards the nearby archway with his head that led to another room while Ashley grinned. Daisy looked up at Chris.

“Shall we go somewhere a bit more private?” she asked. Chris smiled and nodded. They stopped dancing as Daisy led the way towards the archway, glancing back towards the dancers. “Hurry!” she whispered as she spotted Remus. Or perhaps it was Alan. She couldn’t completely tell from that distance. The two of them quickly ducked through the archway and found themselves in a smaller banquet hall where many guests were standing in random groups chatting with drinks in hand. There were various tables set up with hor d'oeuvres. Daisy grabbed Chris’ hand and led them through the room towards an open door that led out to a balcony. Despite being the middle of the winter, heating charms had been cast around the balcony, allowing guests to comfortably stand outside and look out over a snow-covered courtyard without cloaks. There were only a handful of people outside and Daisy didn’t stop until they were at the end of the balcony, safely hidden from view behind a potted fern. 

“How did you manage to pull this off?” Chris asked, smiling. Daisy shrugged.

“It was Wills’ idea actually. He came up with it and asked the Harpies and Ashley to help. They are supposed to keep the triplets preoccupied until just after midnight,” Daisy said.

“So we have about 10 minutes or so,” Chris said. Daisy nodded. She almost couldn’t believe he was there. Lucy would have a field day when she told her about it later. She’d probably swoon.

“How was your Christmas?” Daisy asked, crossing her arms in front of her. She wasn’t quite sure what to do with her hands. Something about being dressed up at a ball suddenly made her a bit bashful around him. Chris shifted nervously.

“Good. Got decent presents. And my brother hasn’t been as obnoxious,” he said. “How was yours?”

“The usual chaos. Molly and Dominique glared at the triplets the whole time and refused to speak to them. Freddie and James got into Uncle George’s fireworks and set them off too early, nearly blowing up the broom shed. Teddy and Victoire got conveniently stuck under the mistletoe - again. Uncle Percy nearly had a coronary when he found out that the triplets tested a new potion on Molly and that she’s been secretly dating McGregor since last year, and Lucy and I got drunk on chocolate liquor that Victoire snuck us,” she said quickly. Chris laughed.

“One of these years, I’d really like to experience a Wood-Weasley-Potter Christmas. You and your brothers make them sound incredibly fun,” he said. 

“They certainly are never boring,” she said. 

“How’d you fare in the Quidditch tourney?” he asked. Daisy immediately scowled.

“We lost. Toby had to fill in and he’s a rubbish chaser. Albus nearly took me out with a bludger so Harry was able to get the snitch. They won the whole bloody thing,” she said.

“Ah, but you’ll get him back this summer at the Puddlemere Barbecue,” he said. Daisy looked up at him, smiling wickedly. 

“Bet your arse I will,” she said. Chris looked over a the people on the balcony were starting to move inside. 

“Reckon it’s nearly midnight,” he said. 

“They’re probably going in for the toast,” she said. “I hear they do one as the clock strikes midnight.” Suddenly out of nowhere, giant snowflakes started to gently fall from the sky. Daisy looked up at the sky in wonder, smiling. “It’s so beautiful.”

Chris looked up at the sky and watched the snow fall, then looked back at Daisy. The snowflakes landed on her hair as she giggled. She looked at him. From within they heard everyone start to chant.

“10! 9! 8!”

Chris leaned in to her, smiling. 

“7! 6! 5! 4!” 

Daisy slid her hands up his arms and around his neck as he gently held her waist.

“3! 2! 1! HAPPY NEW YEAR!”

“Happy New Year, Daisy,” he said softly. 

“Happy New Year, Chris,” she replied. He then leaned down as their lips met.

~~~~

“HAPPY NEW YEAR!” everyone shouted in the ballroom. Ashley grinned as her fiance dipped her back and kissed her. Remus slapped Alan on the back and held out his glass. The triplets cheered.

“Happy New Year, lads!” Remus shouted before downing his. Jamie glanced over and saw his mother gaze up at his father, their arms wrapped around each other. He then bent down and kissed her gently. He found himself suddenly thinking about Elise, wishing she was there. He looked around the room and suddenly noticed that Daisy was nowhere in sight. Neither was Chris.

“Where’s Daisy?” he asked, looking at Remus and Alan. They both shrugged.

“Here I am!” she said, running up to them, slightly panting. Her cheeks were flushed as her eyes flashed bright green. A giant grin was plastered on her face. “I missed the toast! Drat.” 

“It’s quite alright, Pix. Always next year. Maybe then you’ll find a bloke to snog you when the clock strikes midnight,” Alan said, swinging his arm around her shoulders. Daisy blushed. Alan looked up at Remus and grinned. Remus started laughing. Jamie watched his brothers, confused.

“Where’s Chris? You haven’t seen him, have you? He was with Ashley last I saw, but now she’s with her fiance,” he asked. Daisy’s eyes went wide as she shook her head no. “And where were you? Thought you were with Wills.”

“I got a bit flushed and went to the balcony for some air,” she said. At that moment, Chris walked up, his cheeks slightly pink.

“Did I miss the new year?” he asked. Jamie looked at him. “Couldn’t find the loo.” Remus and Alan started laughing as Chris ran his hand through his hair, looking to the ground sheepishly.

“Come on, let’s go get these two a drink,” Alan said, leading Daisy over to the bar. He glanced over at Chris, hoping he wasn’t thinking about whatever he and Daisy just did because he was positive Jamie would be looking into his mind.

“Saw you dancing with one of the Harpies,” Daisy said looking up at Alan. He grinned and puffed his chest out. 

“Of course. She couldn’t resist the Wood charm.”

Daisy rolled her eyes.

“I’m sure that’s it,” she said, glancing back at Chris who couldn’t help but laugh with her. Jamie looked back and forth between the two. Something was up.

~~~~

Later that night, after the ball, the boys were holed up in Remus’ room, passing around a bottle of whisky. They had put up a noise-blocking charm so their parents wouldn’t hear them. They would have preferred the study up on the third floor, but felt they’d have more privacy in one of the boys’ rooms. Plus Daisy’s room was upstairs with the study.

“Finally! I got to dance with Evette Charly from the Harpies,” Alan said, stretching out in Remus’ desk chair and putting his hands behind his head. Remus laughed from where he was stretched out on his bed.

“Let me guess, the Wood charm?” he replied. Alan winked at him.

“Don’t you know it,” he said. Jamie laughed silently and shook his head at his brothers’ antics. 

“Do I need to remind you that all three of us danced with Harpies’ players?” he said. 

“And Chris… stole my heart’s love… Ashley White,” Remus said, grasping at his chest dramatically. Chris laughed as he took a sip of the whisky and passed it to Jamie, who was seated on the floor with him, leaning against Remus’ closet.

“I thought I was going to step on her feet, I was so nervous,” he said. “Is it like this every year you go?” 

“Not usually this exciting,” Jamie admitted before taking a drink. “We get to chat with players and such, but usually no one outside Puddlemere pays much mind to us. Suppose this year was because we’re being scouted.” He glanced up at Remus. “Saw you two chatting with the Wanderers coach a bit.”

“Yea, he wanted to talk about the Slytherin match. Said he’s planning to be at the Ravenclaw match with the captain as well,” Remus said.

“Arrows seemed happy to talk to you,” Chris said, glancing at Jamie. Jamie nodded.

“Yea, the captain, Kelly, seems alright. Mentioned their keeper is most likely leaving at the end of the season,” he said before taking a swig. 

“So you have a good shot at first string,” Alan said, sitting up. Jamie held the bottle out to him. Alan took it. 

“Possibly. Depends on how well the next matches go. Still have two more in regular season, and then the final,” he said.

“Come on. We all know you’ll get it,” Remus said. Jamie sighed and looked at his brother.

“One can hope,” he said.

“Still sure you don’t want to go for professional Quidditch? You’re good enough. Could probably get on a reserves team somewhere,” Alan said, looking at Chris. He shrugged. Truth be told, after being at the ball and seeing a bit more of what the triplets’ life was like, he was starting to think he wouldn’t mind it so much. 

“I was pretty set on auror training, but… I don’t know. Now I’m considering it,” he said.

“Well… keep your grades up and maybe see what the scouts say. Worst case, you don’t get scouted and you keep on with auror training like planned. Best case, you get a good offer somewhere,” Jamie said. It sounded like a reasonable plan. Chris nodded his agreement, then pushed himself off the floor.

“Loo,” he said before walking out of the room. He walked across the landing to the open bathroom door. He paused at the foot of the stairs and looked up, hearing music softly playing. He glanced back at Remus’ door and was tempted to go up, but knew if he took too long, one of them would come looking for him. So instead he sighed and turned to the bathroom. 

After he was finished, he walked over to the bedroom. He heard someone coming up the stairs. Assuming it was one of the boys, he kept walking towards the bedroom and nearly collided with Daisy, as she rounded the stairway. She dropped a bag of crisps she was carrying and nearly dropped a couple bottles of butterbeer.

“I’m so sorry,” Chris said, bending down to pick up the bag. He handed it to her, taking in her tank top and tiny shorts that she slept in. Her hair was pulled back in a low ponytail that was over her shoulder in a cascade of curls. Her eyes were wide as her cheeks started to turn pink.

“Thanks,” she said, reaching out to take the bag. She glanced to the closed door. “Having an after party in there?” She smiled slightly. Chris ran his fingers through his hair.

“Yea, I suppose. You want to join?” he asked. Daisy laughed softly.

“No thank you. I’ll have to shower for weeks to get the smell out,” she said. Chris glanced towards the door again, then quickly stepped up to her, brushing his lips against hers.

“‘Night, Daisy,” he whispered before smiling. He then stepped passed her and into the bedroom. Daisy stood rooted to the floor, a silly grin across her face. She then heard the doorknob start to turn. She jumped and ran to the stairs, quickly running up to her room. Last thing she wanted was one of her brothers catching her grinning like an idiot.


	18. Back to the Grind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's back to school and Jamie's training regime is starting to take its toll on the team.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Obviously, I don't own anything created by J.K. Rowling, but I do own the Wood kids and other OCs. Ah, and the story.
> 
> Setting: Next Generation (Hogwarts)  
> Genre: Action/Romance  
> Rating: T (Language)

In what seemed like a blink of an eye, winter break was over and it was back to Hogwarts. With the match against Ravenclaw coming up the second weekend back, Jamie had the Gryffindor team practicing every morning for three hours in preparation. He had to get special permission from McGonagall since they reached the pitch well before the sun came up. 

Of course James and Roger complained endlessly about the lack of sleep. Chris was too tired to complained. Even Remus and Alan let slip a couple comments about how it wasn’t even the final and yet Jamie was training them to the bone. Daisy was the only one who seemed nonplussed with the arrangement while Jamie seemed to be enjoying it. A manic glint had set in his brown eyes as soon as they stepped foot on the castle grounds and his sight fell on the quidditch pitch. 

Things were so hectic that Daisy and Chris only managed to sneak off to meet three times during the first week back. On top of practice, many of the professors had decided to welcome the students back from break with stacks of homework. Often the common would be nearly full with students attempting to finish essays and problems late into the night.

Daisy kept herself going by reminding herself it would all be worth it when they won the cup in May. And that they would get a break after the Ravenclaw match. She just needed to make it through that.

~~~~

Halfway through the second week back, all the hours of practice and homework had finally caught up to her and Daisy found herself dozing off over her plate during lunch. The loud thud of the triplets sitting across from her woke her up with a start.

“The fanged geranium can be used in potions that help regrow teeth,” she said, sitting straight up. She blinked a bit before realizing she wasn’t in class while her brothers laughed loudly and Lucy and Toby chuckled from either side of her.

“That was last week. We’re on to learning about moly now,” Lucy said, poking her cousin. Daisy scowled at her and returned to eating.

“Why would you two let me fall asleep during lunch?” she asked.

“Didn’t want to disturb you. Looked like you were having a good dream there for a bit. You were smiling,” Toby said, grinning.

“Whatever were you dreaming about, Pixie?” Remus asked good-naturedly as he started filling his plate. Daisy’s cheeks turned slightly pink as she kept her eyes down, seemingly concentrating on spearing.

“I don’t remember,” she said quickly. Chris walked up and sat on the other side of Remus, which only caused his grin to widen.

“Sure…,” he said, winking at Alan after he had glanced over at Chris. Jamie studied his brothers, noting that they obviously knew something he didn’t. He would have to get to the bottom of it later that night. It wasn’t like them to keep something from him. He looked back at Daisy, who was looking dangerously close to falling asleep again. He ventured a glance inside her head.

_ “Ruddy brothers… don’t think about Chris… don’t think about Chris…”  _ she thought. Jamie’s eyes widened as he glanced down at his roommate who was now talking to Remus about their potions class coming up after lunch. He looked into his head and all he saw was Chris hoping they wouldn’t get assigned another essay. He looked back at Daisy and began to wonder if his younger sister had developed a crush on the chaser.

“Daisy, did you finish the transfiguration homework?” Lucy asked, causing Daisy to look up and become a bit more alert. 

“Yea. I was up until Merlin knows when last night working on that paper about vanishment. For something so easy, it took forever,” she said, scowling. 

“Didn’t you master vanishment last year?” Jamie asked. Daisy looked at her brother.

“Yea, but still have to do the homework,” she said, glumly. “How’s conjuration going? Noticed you haven’t asked for help in awhile.” Jamie smiled as his face turned slightly pink.

“Ah… Elise has been helping me,” he said. “I think I’ve finally gotten it. Though we’re starting on advanced untransfiguration now.” Daisy stared at her older brother, wondering how on earth she had missed that development. Must be because she was either doing her homework in the library or visiting with Chris in their secret tower outside of class and practice.

“So… she’s forgiven you about the date?” she asked slowly. Jamie nodded.

“I finally got the chance to explain what happened,” he said. Daisy smiled slightly.

“Well, best of luck to you,” she said. 

“Thanks,” Jamie said. Daisy took one last bite and then pushed up from the table.

“Where are you going? Class doesn’t start for another 30 minutes,” Lucy said. 

“I can get a 15-20 minute nap if I go now,” Daisy, hefting her bag onto her shoulder and quickly walking out of the Great Hall.

“You must be pushing them too hard if Daisy is falling asleep at lunch and running off to take naps before class. Completely unlike her,” Toby said to Jamie, eyes wide. Jamie looked at Remus and Alan.

“It’s not that bad, is it?” he asked. “You lot seem fine.” 

“That’s only because we’ve been taking Mum’s energy potion,” Remus said.

“Without that, we’d be sleeping through most classes… though still doesn’t seem to help in history,” Alan said before taking a huge bite. 

“Shame on you. You should give some to Daisy,” Lucy said, tutting at her cousins. Remus shrugged.

“She hates the stuff. Says it makes her feel like a hummingbird on caffeine,” Alan said. Lucy rolled her eyes and pushed her plate away.

“I’m off,” she said to Toby before leaving the Hall.

“Since when has Daisy hated Mum’s potion?” Jamie asked. 

“Since we gave her too much before finals last year when she pulled two all-nighters in a row,” Remus said. Jamie stared at him.

“Intentionally?”

“No.” “Yes.”

Remus and Alan looked at each other while Jamie rolled his eyes.

“Just promise me you won’t slip her some before the match this weekend. The last thing we want is a jittery, furious Pixie with a death wish,” Jamie said with a sigh.

“We promise.”


	19. Match of the Season

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gryffindor faces Ravenclaw in what is touted as one of the biggest match-ups of the year.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Obviously, I don't own anything created by J.K. Rowling, but I do own the Wood kids and other OCs. Ah, and the story.
> 
> Setting: Next Generation (Hogwarts)  
> Genre: Action/Romance  
> Rating: T (Language)

The day of the match dawned cold and windy, though sunny. Daisy wrinkled her nose as she made her way to the pitch and locker rooms with Jamie, Remus, Alan, and Chris a couple of hours before the game started.

“At least it’s not raining,” Remus said, glancing over his shoulder at his sister as she trudged through the high snow, leaning into the wind that threatened to topple her. Her short height and slight frame put her at a disadvantage. She scowled.

“Yea, but that wind is going to work against me when I’m up in the air. And the sun reflecting against the snow makes it harder to follow the snitch,” she grumbled.

“Did you bring your tinted goggles?” Jamie asked. She responded with a strangled screech as she fell into a snow drift and had to wait on Remus to pull her out.

“Would you stay in the path? That’s why I’m bloody making one for you!” he snapped. Jamie sighed as he glanced back at his siblings again. Daisy was glaring up at Remus - her bright green eyes and burgundy and gold Gryffindor beanie almost the only thing visible over the snow. This was no good. He was beginning to regret pushing them to practice so much. They were tired, grumpy and snapping at each other. Not good for the game. 

“Chris, could you give me a hand?” Remus asked. Chris moved back to him and reached over, pulling on Daisy’s right arm while Remus grabbed hold of her left. They got her out quickly enough but now the tiny seeker was shivering as she tried to dust the snow off her. Even though she was still shooting glares at her brother, she made sure to stick close behind him, following in his path of cleared snow. His huge frame also helped to block the wind.

“Where are James and Roger?” Jamie asked suddenly, stopping to look around. 

“Said they’d meet us there in a bit,” Alan said. He was ahead of the small group.

“Really hope those two aren’t late,” Jamie muttered. 

“Why does there have to be so much bloody snow,” Daisy muttered to herself. It hadn’t been that bad up until a couple days before the match. Only a few centimeters on the ground. Then they woke up Thursday morning to a good 60 cm of the stuff covering the entire castle grounds. Jamie and Remus had cleared paths to the pitch on Friday, but they had just filled in overnight - along with more on top. Daisy was beginning to think Remus and Alan had been on to something when they jokingly suggested they all fly to the pitch.

As if on cue, there was a whoosh as Roger and James flew over the group, heading to the pitch.

“See you in the locker rooms!” James shouted gleefully. Daisy stopped and watched them for a moment, huffing. 

“Doesn’t seem so silly anymore,” Alan commented.

“Just keep moving. The quicker we get there, the quicker I can thaw out,” Daisy said.

~~~~

About 30 minutes before the game, Daisy felt as though she had finally warmed up, though she knew it wouldn’t last long once she got up in the air. She tried to take her mind off it by partaking in her pre-game ritual. Her game day playlist was on. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath, letting the music push up her energy and focus.

“You think Mum’ll come out in this?” Remus asked Alan and Jamie. Alan shrugged.

“Most likely,” Jamie said. “And Dad. He owled last week and said he cancelled training to come. Bringing Ashley with him. She wants to see Pixie in action.”

“Surprised the whole team isn’t showing up. They do love Pix,” Alan said. The three looked over at Daisy, who was sitting cross-legged on the bench, her eyes closed and a small smirk on her face as she bounced slightly with the music.

“What is it she listens to?” Chris asked. The triplets shrugged.

“She won’t let us touch the bloody thing,” Remus commented. Jamie looked into Daisy’s head and heard a fast-paced hip-hop song. He almost wished they could play it throughout the locker room. Just that little bit was already hyping him up.

“Some American song,” he said. He shrugged. “She’s got loads of music on that thing. And Mum gets her more everytime we go home. Learned how to use a muggle computer and all just so the two of them could find and get music.”

“Can’t get her off of it sometimes,” Remus said, tightening his shin guards.

“It’s the one possession of hers that we dare not mess with,” Alan said, smiling. “Remus tried to snatch it once and she knocked him out with a hex for three hours.” Chris swallowed and looked at the currently calm Daisy. He made a mental note to ask her about it the next time they met. 

“Alright team! Gather round!” Jamie said loudly. Daisy’s eyes flew open as she looked up at her brother and pulled her headphones off. She paused the music and slipped everything into her bag. She stood, grabbing her gloves and wand from the bench next to her. She planned to put heating charms on them while Jamie gave his pep talk. She already had about three layers of thermal underwear beneath her uniform.

“I know I’ve pushed you hard the last couple of weeks. I’m sorry about that, but this is a very important game. We nearly lost to Ravenclaw in the final last year and they’ve got the same team this year. If we’re going to have a decent chance of beating them in the final again, we need to beat them by a decent lead today,” he said. He looked at Chris, James and Roger. “Just carry out the plays like you have in practice. I know you can probably do them in your sleep by now, but be vigilant.” He looked at Remus and Alan.

“Do whatever you can to block the chasers and protect Daisy - she’s going to have a hard enough time flying with that wind as it is. I wouldn’t put it past Jackson to take advantage of that,” he said. They both nodded solemnly. Jamie then looked at Daisy, who had finished with her gloves and was pulling them on. She met her brother’s eyes, focused. “Watch the score. Wait for my signal, then get the snitch. Do whatever it takes.” Daisy nodded.

“What about Dad?” she asked. Jamie smiled.

“We’ll deal with him later,” he said. Daisy grinned, feeling much more energetic than earlier. Jamie looked around the team again. Everyone save Chris was watching him - he was smiling at Daisy as she did a few quick jumps around the locker room, loosening up. Jamie frowned slightly, then turned his attention back to the team. “Bring it in!” They all stepped forward and put their hands in.

“Gryffindor! Gryffindor!”

~~~~

The pitch was a chaos of noise when they took it, soaring up to take their positions. Daisy took a deep breath and glanced down, seeing Prentiss. She had a feeling Alan and Remus were going to target him as much as possible. While she felt bad for the boy, she also knew there would be no talking them out of it. Shaking her head she looked across from her at the Ravenclaw seeker - captain Gabe Jackson. He was a seventh year, tall and lanky, but Daisy knew it was deceiving. He was anything but uncoordinated. And even though he was a bit on the thin side, he still had weight on Daisy and wouldn’t struggle as much in the wind. Even just hovering, Daisy was fighting to stay in one spot. Jackson knew it and smirked at her as he hovered calmly. Daisy touched her goggles to make sure they were secure and looked down, waiting on the balls to be released.

The game kicked off in a haze of motion. Daisy watched as the snitch flew up and then disappeared somewhere around the Gryffindor stands. She started flying towards top of the stands, keeping one eye on Jackson and the other on the general direction the snitch went in. She didn’t want to go too high, lest the wind get too bad. She leaned low to her broom handle, trying to keep steady. Thankfully McGonagall had had someone clear out the snow from the pitch and around it, so it wasn’t as glaring. But the crystal clear sky made the sun seem brighter than usual.

“WICKED HIT! ONE OF THE WOOD BEATERS JUST NEARLY TOOK OUT FIFTH YEAR RAVENCLAW CHASER PRENTISS! HE’LL FEEL THAT FOR A FEW DAYS!” Daisy heard over the wind. She couldn’t help but chuckle a bit. Out of the corner of her eye, she caught a glimpse of her parents sitting next to McGonagall. Next to her mum was Ashley White. 

“GO DAISY!” she heard faintly as she passed. Daisy grinned as she picked up speed, wanting to show off a bit for her mentor. She rounded the hoops and glanced at her brother, who dove and blocked a shot into the right hoop.

“JAMIE WOOD MAKES THE SAVE!” 

He threw the quaffle to Chris, who turned and sped towards the other end of the pitch, James and Roger falling into formation. Daisy turned her attention back towards looking for the snitch. Seeing a bludger coming at her, she pushed down hard, working more than usual. She avoided it, looked over and saw Jackson, mirroring her - doing a slow circle around the pitch as he searched. Granted, he appeared to have an easier time of it. Daisy gritted her teeth and kept looking.

An hour later, the score was 100-100. Daisy could see frustration written on Jamie’s face. He had blocked most of Ravenclaw’s goals - making a few more brilliant saves along the way - but they weren’t letting up. 

While the Gryffindor chasers seemed to have an easier time getting their shots through the opposing team’s hoops, the Ravenclaw chasers had developed a new playing style - to focus more on blocking Gryffindor than scoring themselves. Didn’t help that the beaters were targeting the three Gryffindor chasers with deadly accuracy. Remus and Alan certainly had their work cut out for them. But as the match progressed, they started to adapt, finding holes to sneak into and steal possession. Even physically getting in front of the bludgers to block James, Roger and Chris.

Daisy kept swooping near Jamie, waiting for the signal. Though it wouldn’t mean much. She hadn’t seen the snitch since it disappeared at the start of the match. She hoped he hadn’t noticed there were more scouts there today which was sure to mess with his game. The Tornadoes and Falcons had joined the Wanderers, Arrows, Wasps and Cannons. She hovered for a bit, watching as James broke through the Ravenclaw chasers, feinted left while he threw the quaffle right into Chris - who had been left unguarded. He threw the quaffle through the right hoop.

“GRYFFINDOR SCORES!”

She saw Jackson out of the corner of her eye, flying low to the pitch. He seemed just as lost looking for the snitch as she was. 

~~~~

“She’s fighting the wind,” Ashley said, watching Daisy with a concerned look on her face. Iris looked over at her.

“That’s the downside to having such a small seeker unfortunately. She’ll have to work to overcome that,” Oliver said, still watching the game below play out. He was aware of the team coaches and captains sitting not far in front of him. While part of him worried about Daisy, he figured the wind was so bad she wouldn’t try anything too difficult and was more concerned about his sons putting on a good match for the scouts.

“She just needs to work on her strength a bit more,” Ashley said. “Some more muscle on her and she’ll have an easier time of it. Besides, she’s only 15. She’ll still grow more.” Iris looked up and watched as her daughter sailed above the fray. She seemed to do so seamlessly though she assumed it took a lot of strength to fly that way in such wind. Even though there were heating charms all over the box, she wrapped her coat around her tighter.

“Look at the way he communicates with his seeker. You almost don’t even notice it. Definitely no way for the other team to notice,” a voice said. Iris looked down at the scouts. She noticed the captain and coach of the Arrows were sitting closest to them.

“I’m surprised she’s keeping this amount of control. That wind is brutal and she doesn’t look much bigger than a pixie,” the captain said, an Irish young man with strawberry blonde hair.

“Yes, quite good for a fifth year. But it’s the keeper I’m interested in. She can’t be signed for a bit more than 2 years from now,” the coach responded.

“He’s a good. We could use him. But seriously… only 15? You should keep her in mind. Just her control alone and with that trick she pulled in the last match… She’s only going to get better. And Hastings’ll be retiring soon anyway,” the captain responded.

“Nah. Harpies are already after her. And if they don’t get her, their father will. Puddlemere,” the coach responded. 

“I heard they all wanted to start elsewhere. And White’s still young and one of the top seekers in the League. I don’t think Wood’ll want to replace her soon. He’s a fair coach,” the captain said. Iris glanced over and saw Ashley paying close attention to the conversation as well. 

“You know women… they never make it long in the League. White’s gettin’ married soon. She’ll want to have babes and that’ll put her out a few years, if she doesn’t retire entirely, much like the Weasley girl did with the Harpies. I don’t want to sign someone who’s going to up and marry then quit as soon as a babe comes along. And that whole lot marries young,” the coach responded. Ashley stiffened a bit.

“He’s a sexist idiot,” Iris said so only Ashley could hear. The seeker smiled in appreciation. “And you know Oliver will keep a spot open for you if you and Dane decide to start a family right away. Wilda Griffins played for years after she had her children.” Ashley sighed.

“As long as I’m still good enough,” she said, watching Daisy dodge right sharply, avoiding a bludger.

“You’re only 26! You’re barely in your prime!” Iris replied. “Isn’t that right, Oliver?” She slapped her husband’s leg to get his attention.

“What was that?” he asked, looked at his wife. Iris sighed.

“That Ashley is still good and you’ll keep her spot even if she decides to have children,” Iris said.

“Of course! White’s the best seeker we’ve had in years,” he said, turning back to the match. “Besides, I don’t want to sign Daisy for another five years at least. She needs more experience elsewhere.”

“Figured you’d want her before that when you could still afford her,” Iris said, smirking slightly. Oliver glanced at her. 

“I’ll sign Daisy Wood when she’s ready and you know I’ll offer exactly what she deserves whenever that time comes,” Oliver said loudly, focusing on the game again. “And if Puddlemere can’t afford her, then I’ll shake the hand of the coach who can.” Ashley chuckled softly. Iris looked at her, catching the seeker covering her mouth, but pointing down at the same time. Iris looked out to the pitch, but glanced in front of them. The Arrows captain was looking back at Oliver, eyes wide. The coach’s ears were turning red as he had obviously heard Oliver’s rant. The captain quickly turned back to the field. Apparently he hadn’t known that they were sitting there within earshot.

~~~~

Daisy was getting angry. The score was 200-190 Gryffindor. And she still couldn’t find the snitch. She thought she saw it at one point, close to the pitch. She flew there and took a bludger to her side for it, but the snitch had disappeared. Now she was flying just above the action, focused solely on looking for it though she would check in with Jamie every so often. She knew he would want them to be up a bit more before she got it, but both teams were taking a beating.

“DAISY! WATCH IT!” someone shouted. Daisy looked to her left just in time to see Remus fly in front of her and hit a bludger away.

“TAKE OUT JACKSON!” she yelled to him before she flew out of hearing range. She wasn’t sure if she actually heard it or if it was in her head, but there was a faint “Got it!” in the air.

Suddenly, there was a glint of gold in the corner of her eye. She whipped her head around and saw it. Low and close to the pitch near the base of the Ravenclaw hoops. She kept it in sight while turning slightly and flying across centerfield. She sat up slightly thankful that the wind had started to let up, allowing a few seconds in the hopes Jamie saw her. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw him pat the top of his head. She then turned sharply, shooting towards the snitch, grinning as she noticed she was able to get near to her top speed. She was sure Jackson had noticed the wind was dying out and would be nervous. In the right conditions there was no way he could catch her.

She flew below a couple of chasers and dodged out of the way of a bludger. The snitch shot straight up and she corrected her flight path, following it. She passed in front of the Ravenclaw hoops just as someone from Gryffindor - she couldn’t see who - scored again. 

“LOOKS AS THOUGH THE GRYFFINDOR SEEKER HAS FOUND THE SNITCH!”

Daisy grimaced slightly, knowing that if Jackson hadn’t noticed yet, he would be on her tail now. She checked her peripheral, not seeing him near her. The snitch shot straight across the field and Daisy quickly followed, gaining on it. 

~~~~

“She’s got it,” Ashley said, sitting up. Iris’ eyes were glued to her daughter, streaking across the pitch like a bat out of hell after the snitch. “Looks like the wind finally died down as well. There’s no way the other seeker will catch her.”

“He’s coming up from below,” Iris said, watching as the young seeker from Ravenclaw was gaining on the snitch from underneath Daisy.

“He’s going to try and grab it before she does,” Oliver said. Iris ventured a glance down at the scouts, who were all now watching Daisy rather than paying attention to the boys. Daisy edged up, now catching up on the snitch, but was above it.

“What is she doing?” one of the coaches said loudly. Ashley’s face lit up as she realized what she was doing.

“Just watch,” she said to Iris. 

The Ravenclaw seeker was reaching up for the snitch from below. But before he could grab it, Daisy leaned sharply to the left, flipping herself upside down. She reached down and grabbed the snitch just before his fingers could brush it, and shot off around him, flipping herself rightside up again as she looped back around. She held the snitch triumphantly above her head as she smoothing navigated down to the pitch, the rest of the team following. 

“That’s some smooth flying from a fifth year,” the Tornadoes coach said. “Now I see why the Harpies are already watching her.”

“You should have seen the move she pulled last match. Leapt off her broom to catch the snitch. She missed catching her broom and nearly fell if it weren’t for that blonde chaser catching her, but some practice and I think she could do much more than that,” the Wanderers coach said. “I’m in the market for those beaters, though. We’ll need them in a year or so. After a year in reserves, they’ll be damn near unstoppable.” 

“That front chaser’s not bad,” the Tornadoes coach said. “Still need some work, but could go far with strict training.”

Iris looked over at her husband, who was beaming with pride at all his children. And looked somewhat relieved that Daisy hadn’t attempted to jump off her broom again, though she had come too close to a collision with the Ravenclaw seeker for his liking.

“Shall we go congratulate them in the locker room?” Iris asked, looking from Oliver to Ashley. The young woman nodded. The three of the stood as Oliver shouted a farewell to the other coaches, most of whom hadn’t noticed he had been watching the game from behind them - much like the Arrows coach and captain. 

~~~~

Daisy squealed with glee as the rest of the team landed and ran over to her.

“GRYFFINDOR WINS 360-190 PUTTING THEM IN THE LEAD FOR THE HOUSE CUP FINAL!”

The first to reach her was James, who threw his arms around her neck. They were soon surrounded by her three brothers. 

“Brilliant seeking, Daisy!” Remus shouted. 

“Not as brilliant as the rest of you!” she shouted back, starting to feel suffocated, though she did welcome the warmth. “I mostly just flew around this match. You lot did most the work. We’re at 730 points now.”

“Yea, but 300 of those points are from you alone,” James shouted. The boys finally backed off and let her breathe as they all started walking to the locker room so they could change and head back to the common room for the party. 

“Think we just might take the final again this year,” Roger said, grinning and slightly out of breath. 

“How many bludgers you take this time?” Daisy asked, glancing over at him. He scrunched his face up as he thought.

“Maybe five or so,” he finally said. Daisy slowed down and let the rest of the team get ahead of her as she fell into pace with Chris.

“Had some nice goals in there,” she said, smiling up at him. He smiled shyly and ran his fingers through his hair.

“Would have liked more. Those chasers have improved their defense,” he said. “How bad was the wind for you?”

“Bad. Thankfully it died down a bit there at the end or else I’m not sure I’d have been able to get there before Jackson,” Daisy replied. Surreptitiously, Chris reached down and squeezed Daisy’s hand. 

“Tower tonight?” he asked softly so only they could hear. Daisy grinned and nodded. She then sped up and jogged up to her brothers.

“Oi! Did you lot see all the scouts?!” she shouted as she jumped on Remus’ back.


	20. After Parties & Revelations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the midst of celebrating, Daisy and Chris' secret comes out to the last person she wants to find out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Obviously, I don't own anything created by J.K. Rowling, but I do own the Wood kids and other OCs. Ah, and the story.
> 
> Setting: Next Generation (Hogwarts)  
> Genre: Action/Romance  
> Rating: T (Language)

Later that night, the party was in full swing in the Gryffindor common room. Daisy laughed at Lisette and Eliza, who were pining over her brothers. They had just discovered that Jamie and Elise were officially an item and were devastated. Daisy pointed out that Alan and Remus were still single, but at that exact moment, a pretty seventh year had walked up and kissed Alan square on the lips. They were now in a corner of the common room snogging. Remus had settled on a sofa, chatting with Jamie, Elise and one of Elise’s friends who kept making eyes at Remus.

“It’s not fair,” Lisette whined. 

“It’s alright. We all know Alan will have forgotten about Tanya in about two weeks,” Daisy said, taking a sip from the flask Remus had tossed at her earlier with a wink. He had siphoned some of their mother’s stock of apple pie moonshine over the break and saved a few flasks for Daisy, who had developed a taste for it, though their mother usually only brought it out for special occasions during the summer. “Remus… I dunno… he really seems to be into Laura.”

“What about you?” Lucy asked, waggling her eyebrows. 

“Hush,” Daisy hissed at her, looking over at Lisette and Eliza. Thankfully they were too busy being heartbroken to notice. Toby laughed and grabbed the flask from her hand.

“You’ve got secret plans tonight, don’t you? It’s practically written all over your face,” he said, grinning before he took a drink. Daisy grabbed the flask back from him.

“Maybe I do,” she said, sticking her nose in the air. 

“Have to admit, you two are quite good at hiding it. Though, might want to remind Chris not to look at you so much… I’m guessing that might be the whisky Remus has been feeding him,” Sarah said, laughing. Daisy looked over, noticing Chris standing behind the sofa. He was glancing over at Daisy when Remus thumped him in the chest. He quickly looked down and accepted the flask her brother offered him. Daisy blushed slightly as she turned her body to face Lucy, hoping if Remus managed to look over, all he would see was Daisy engrossed in conversation with her cousin. 

“I can’t believe he actually went to the ball with you all,” Lucy said quietly. “Tell me about it again.” 

“I haven’t heard the story,” Toby said. Daisy sat back so she could see both of them. She smiled softly as she thought back to that night.

“It was amazing. No one said he was coming and then I ran down the stairs and there he was. He looked so handsome in his dress robes. And then… Wills, Ashley and some of the Harpies helped us sneak off during the ball just before midnight for a New Year’s kiss,” Daisy said, her eyes lighting up. Lucy swooned back in her chair.

“How romantic!” she wailed. Toby, Daisy and Sarah started laughing at her antics. Daisy sighed happily as she thought about how perfect the kiss had been. The snow falling. His tux. Her dress. 

“But you are planning on tell them soon, aren’t you?” Toby asked, leaning towards Daisy.

“Yea. We really should. The longer we draw it out, the more angry Jamie’ll be,” she said. “Plus, it would be nice to not have to sneak around all the time. Besides, Mum knows and she’s okay with it. I doubt Jamie could argue against it with that.”

“So, how are you expecting to sneak out of here without drawing attention from your brothers?” Sarah asked. “You only have a couple hours until curfew as well.” Daisy looked over at her brothers, who seemed to be preoccupied.

“Doubt that’ll be much of a problem,” she said with a small smile. “And I’m taking my bag with me. If they see and stop me, I’ll tell them I’m going to the library.” She looked at Lucy and Sarah. “Shouldn’t be much of a stretch for them to believe me.”

Daisy glanced back over at Chris, who nodded slightly. She smiled in return and slid her flask into the pocket of her hoodie.

“See you lot later,” she said, picking up her backpack and pulling it on. She glanced over at her brothers, who didn’t seem to even notice her leaving. She quickly made her way through the corridors and to the tower. She quickly climbed the stairs and walked into the large empty room at the top. Sighing, she pulled her backpack off, walking over to the window where she plopped down on the ledge, waiting for Chris.

Several minutes later, she heard footsteps coming up the stairs. Daisy looked over and watched as Chris walked in, smiling. Daisy grinned and stood as he walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her. He kissed her a moment before she stepped back and gazed up at him.

“How’d you manage to get away?” she asked. 

“Got Godrick and Roger to start a rather spirited game of Exploding Snap and snuck out in the chaos,” he said grinning. Daisy laughed as they walked over to the ledge and sat, Daisy leaning up against his chest. “Can’t believe Ashley White came to our game today.” Daisy chuckled.

“Yea, I know. She wanted to see if all the work we did this summer paid off,” she said. “I wish it hadn’t been so windy. Could’ve showed more tricks for her.”

“Next time,” Chris said, reassuring her. 

“Saw the Tornadoes coach chatting with you,” Daisy said casually. “You reconsidering professional Quidditch?” Chris shrugged.

“Maybe. The triplets are trying to talk me into. I reckon I’ll keep playing as I have. If I get any good offers, I’ll look into it. Mum’s set on me being an auror, but… I wouldn’t mind continuing in Quidditch,” he said.

“You are pretty good,” Daisy said. “Be a shame not to at least see if anyone makes offers before you completely write it off.” Chris laughed.

“By the way, just what is it you listen before each match?” Daisy glanced back at him and then sat up, reaching for her bag. She dug around and pulled out her music player and headphones. Handing Chris the headphones, she scrolled through until she came to the playlist she had on that morning before the game. Chris jumped slightly as the music blasted through the headphones.

“Now I understand why you’re always buzzing before a game,” he said, sliding the headphones partially off, so he could hear Daisy and the music. 

“I’ve got loads of playlists made up for different things. Homework, running, working out, a few for pre-game and such,” Daisy said, flipping through the playlists. She stopped on one and pressed play. A slow, soft melody on an acoustic guitar started playing. Shortly after, a man started singing softly with the music. Daisy pulled the headphones off Chris’ head and turned them off, allowing the music to play through the speaker on the iPod. She then sighed and leaned against his chest again.

“The triplets were saying you won’t even let them touch it,” he said with a soft laugh, pointing at the contraption. 

“Because they’re all such oafs, they’d probably break it,” Daisy said, scowling slightly. “Plus, they never did appreciate Mum and I’s love for muggle music. Or just music period.”

“I think I understand why you like it so much,” he said. Daisy glanced up at him.

“Oh really? Why?” she said, smiling slightly.

“The mood… or well… the way it makes you feel. Like this one. I feel… calmer. Relaxed,” he said. He wrapped his arms around Daisy, caressing her arms. 

“This one… the lyrics are good. It’s about living in the moment and not questioning life or asking ‘what if?’ Especially in regards to love,” she said, looking out the window. Chris was silent a moment, listening to the lyrics. 

“They are very beautiful,” he said softly. “Who knew Daisy Wood, the tough, fiery Gryffindor seeker was actually a romantic?” Daisy laughed as she felt the deep rumble of Chris’ laughter in his chest. 

“I am many things,” she said rolling her eyes.

“So, I see,” he said. They were both silent a few moments before Chris cleared his throat. “You looked… really beautiful at the ball.”

“Thank you,” she said, softly. “And you were really handsome. I was so shocked when I can downstairs and saw you.” Chris laughed.

“Part of me wonders if Remus and Alan have it figured out and are playing some sort of joke on us. Alan was the one who owled me,” he said. Daisy snorted.

“I wouldn’t put it passed them,” she said. They were both silent for a moment. “I think we should tell them. Tomorrow.” Chris’ eyebrows shot up.

“Tomorrow? Why then?” he asked, suddenly feeling nervous. He was sure to get his nose broken.

“The boys are still on a high from winning. And well… mum knows. Lucy, Sarah and Toby know. I’m fairly certain Remus and Alan suspect something. Might as well get it over with,” she said. They were both silent again.

“Okay,” Chris finally said. “Tomorrow.” He wrapped his arms around her and kissed the side of her head. “And then finally we can finally quit hiding around.” Daisy giggled she sat and turned to face him, beaming. 

“Tomorrow.” She then leaned in and kissed him.

~~~~

“I take it things are much better with your sister now,” Elise said, twisting her body so that one leg was folded up on the sofa while the other stretched out to the floor. She propped her head up with her hand.

“Yea, much better,” Jamie said, leaning back on the sofa. “We had a decent holiday as well. She seems to enjoy the New Year’s Ball much more than we do.” Elise laughed.

“Obviously. I’ve yet to hear of a bloke our age looking forward to a ball,” she said rolling her eyes. “But us girls… for us, just getting to dress up is worth it.”

“She danced with just about everyone on the Puddlemere team. Think Wills even danced with her more than his own date,” he said, laughing softly. “I don’t know how she does it, but she’s got all those blokes eating out of the palm of her hand. Especially Wills. For as big a player as he is, he would walk through fire for Daisy.” Elise shrugged.

“It’s that whole little sister complex,” she said, laughing. She studied him a moment. “By the way, you were brilliant today. And saw there were more coaches here.” Jamie nodded.

“Dad said they were sitting behind them. They had a lot of good things to say. The Wanderers are seriously looking into Remus and Alan,” he said. 

“Anyone say anything about you?” Elise asked.

“Mum said the Arrows coach was interested. The captain wanted him to sign me and Daisy, but the coach said he wasn’t looking for a woman who would just up and retire as soon as she got pregnant. Mum was not impressed with him, to say the least,” he replied. Elise rolled her eyes.

“Merlin, it’s 2019 - you’d think all these old-fashioned mind frames would be gone by now,” she said. “Besides, I honestly think Daisy’ll kick everyone’s arse once she starts up in the League,” Elise said. Jamie chuckled.

“That she will.” He glanced around the common room and noticed for the first time that he didn’t see her. Toby, Sarah, and Lucy were hanging out in one corner together, with Lisette and Eliza flirting with some fifth year boys nearby. But Daisy was nowhere in sight. “Speaking of which, where did Pixie get off to? It’s the celebration party. Wouldn’t expect her to go to bed so soon. It’s not even curfew yet.”

“She’s probably just up in her room to escape the noise a bit,” Elise said. “She’s a big girl. She can take care of herself.” Jamie nodded. 

“So… next Hogsmeade visit. Shall we try again?” he asked, smiling. Elise nodded.

“Except this time, maybe we should stick to The Three Broomsticks and avoid the cherubs? And maybe no potions from Alan,” she said, a twinkle in her eye. Jamie laughed and nodded.

“I promise,” he said.

“Good,” Elise said, giggling. She leaned over and kissed him softly on the lips. Jamie grinned from ear to ear.

“Daisy! Where’d you come from?” Remus shouted, pulling Jamie’s attention away from Elise. He looked over, catching Daisy as she was walking over to Lucy, Sarah and Toby from the portrait. She stopped suddenly and turned around.

“Library. Just remembered a book I need to get,” she said. She then turned and walked over plopping down in between Lucy and Toby, pulling the flask out of her hoodie pocket. She took a long drink, praying the boys would go back to whatever it is they were doing before Chris walked in. 

“The library? During our party?” Remus shouted again, walking over to Daisy. “I’ve a mind to take that flask back. You don’t deserve it!” He was grinning as he advance upon her. Daisy jumped up, holding it close to her.

“Don’t you dare, Remus Alan Wood!” she shouted, laughing. 

“Come ‘ere you!” he shouted, chasing after her as she took off running across the room shrieking in laughter. 

“Don’t forget, I’m still faster than you!” she shouted, drawing attention away from the portrait hole. The entire common room was laughing and following their antics. She turned turned to face him. She held the flask up. “So, you think you can catch me, is it?” She watched as Chris quietly made his way in and went to stand next to Godrick, amused by the situation.

“Well, at first I just wanted it back because you weren’t enjoying yourself. Now it’s principle. You challenged me so I must get it back at all cost,” he said right before he lunged at her. Daisy shrieked with laughter as she ran behind an armchair. She feinted left and then right, watching him. “Would you stand still, you damn pixie!” Daisy laughed loudly and ran to the right. Remus ran off after her. Daisy ran around the sofa and dove behind Jamie.

“Save me, Jamie!” she shouted. The next thing both of them knew, Remus was diving on top of them. Elise shrieked and jumped out of the way, laughing as she watched the three siblings wrestle on the couch. Remus was half on Jamie and half pinning Daisy down, tickling her.

“Stop! Stop it!” she shouted in between peals of laughter. Jamie shoved Remus off him and then joined in. “You brutes!” Daisy yelled. “Worst brothers ever!” 

“What’s going on?” Alan asked, walking up.

“Remus and Jamie are torturing your sister,” Elise said with a smile.

“What? Without me?” he said. He grinned and jumped in the fray.

“No! No! I’m gonna piss meself!” Daisy yelled. Immediately the triplets back off. Daisy stood up, breathing heavily. She grinned at her brothers, holding the flask up. “Still got it.”

“Grr, Pixie!” Remus said as he started to lunge for her again. Daisy laughed as she danced away. She took a drink.

“You could just do a drink with me and call it even,” she said, grinning. Chris tossed a flask over to Jamie as Remus and Alan pulled out their own. Daisy walked over and held hers out. Jamie, Remus and Alan followed suit. 

“To the Wood Dynasty,” Remus said.

“That’s a horrid name,” Daisy said, wrinkling her nose. “How about… the Wood Dream Team?” Jamie looked at his brothers and sister.

“To the Wood Dream Team,” he said. They clinked their flasks together and then took a drink.

“Now, go win us the House Cup!” Godrick shouted. The entire common room erupted into cheers. Daisy laughed as her brothers whooped and Remus and Alan started doing a little jig. She looked over and caught Chris’ eye. He smiled at her and held up a butterbeer in salute. She did the same with her flask, then took another drink. Smiling to herself, she turned and walked back over to Lucy and Toby, thinking about how happy she was. She was doing well in Quidditch. Things were good with her brothers. And she had an amazing boyfriend. Life couldn’t get better.

Jamie turned his head suddenly, looking over at Daisy as she sat down next to Lucy, laughing. The two turned to Toby, laughing at him. There was no way he had heard that from her mind. He peered into Daisy’s head again. 

He saw her coming down the stairs at the house in her dress for the ball, and being shocked to see Chris. Then the two of them in some tower, kissing. He gaped at Daisy as she sat laughing with her friends, glancing over at Chris. Jamie looked over at him. He was laughing at something Godrick said. He then glanced over at Daisy, smiling slightly. Jamie looked into his head.

There he saw the two of them dancing at the ball. Then out on the balcony, kissing Daisy in the snow fall. Jamie looked back and forth between the two.

“What’s going on, Jamie?” Remus asked, stepping up to his brother. Jamie looked up at him. He couldn’t help himself. He looked in Remus’ mind. He saw him and Alan outside the tower, watching Chris kiss Daisy on the head. They knew. They all knew. Jamie shook his head and smiled. He didn’t want to say anything just yet. 

“Nothing,” he said. Remus stared at him, knowing he was lying.

“Alright then. Cheers,” he clinked his flask against his brother’s and took a drink, watching as Jamie did the same. His mind somewhere else. 


	21. The Overreaction of Jamie Wood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As expected, Jamie overreacts when he finds out about Chris and Daisy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Obviously, I don't own anything created by J.K. Rowling, but I do own the Wood kids and other OCs. Ah, and the story.
> 
> Setting: Next Generation (Hogwarts)  
> Genre: Action/Romance  
> Rating: T (Language)

Hours later, Remus and Alan were walking up to their dorm, arms around each other’s shoulders, singing off key. Jamie didn’t even know what song they were singing. Chris was in front of them, laughing. They had gotten a bit too boisterous and Molly had sent all of them up to their dorm before Professor Longbottom came in to complain.

As the party had gone on and the more he drank, the angrier Jamie got. Chris - who was supposed to be his friend - had been secretly dating his little sister. Remus and Alan knew and never said anything. He had a few choice words for all of them. 

The four arrived in their dorm and Remus and Alan collapsed on their respective beds, laughing, while Chris went to his trunk and pulled out a pair of pajama pants, glancing over at the two. Jamie stepped into the dorm and stopped, looking at the three of them.

“Ah, come on, Jamie. You’ve been in a sour mood nearly all night. We won! What’s got your knickers in a twist?” Remus said, grinning up at his brother. Jamie took a deep breath and looked at him, then over to Alan. Finally his sight fell on Chris, who was looking him with a confused look. Jamie laughed haggardly.

“When were you going to tell me?” he asked, staring at Chris. His eyes widened as his face paled. Jamie had found out.

“You found out, then?” Alan said, sitting up. 

“Wait, what? How did you know?” Chris asked, looking over at Alan.

“Caught you two sneaking out of the old divination tower right before break,” Remus said, sitting up. 

“That’s beside the point. How long have you been secretly snogging my sister behind my back?!” Jamie demanded. Chris looked back at him.

“It’s not like that, Jamie-”

“Isn’t it? That’s what it was like with all those other birds,” Jamie shouted. “Date them a bit then break up with them when you get bored.” Chris frowned.

“That’s not fair. You know I wouldn’t-”

“What? Hurt her? You’re damn right you won’t hurt her. Because you’re ending this. Tomorrow,” he said. 

“Come on now, Jamie. Don’t you think that’s a bit of an overreaction,” Alan said, standing.

“Really, I think you’re going a bit overboard,” Chris said stepping towards Jamie. “I’m not just stringing her along or anything. I do actually care about her-”

“Sure you do,” Jamie said with a laugh, though his brown eyes remained cold. He then looked over at his brothers. “And you two… you weren’t going to tell me?!”

“We thought it best that Chris and Daisy tell you on their own terms,” Remus said, turning serious. “It’s Daisy’s first relationship. Don’t you think it best that we stay out of it? You remember what happened with Prentiss…”

“I’d rather she not speak to me for the rest of term if it means protecting her,” Jamie shouted looking back at Chris. He walked over to him and got into his face. “You will stay away from her,” he said, his voice low. Chris straightened up to his full height, though he was still a bit shorter that Jamie.

“Or what? Are you going to hit me like you supposedly did to Prentiss?” he asked. “I’m not Prentiss, mate. I didn’t force her to do anything. She already liked me.” Before anyone could react, Jamie punched Chris and watched as the chaser fell back against the wall. He looked up at the irate keeper, his hand to his face. Almost growling, he then lunged for him. Remus and Alan watch for a bit as the two large teens scuffled, knocking into beds and trunks.

“YOU WILL BREAK UP WITH HER!” Jamie shouted.

“I THINK THAT’S DAISY’S DECISION!” Chris shouted back. 

“When should we try to break this apart?” Alan asked, glancing over at Remus.

“Probably should have jumped in when we saw Jamie walk over to him,” Remus replied. 

“YOU’RE NOT GOOD ENOUGH FOR HER!”

“THIS IS WHY SHE DESPISES YOU!”

“Yea, I think now’s a good time to stop this. Else we won’t have a dorm left,” Remus said. He and Alan jumped into the fray, attempting to pull the two away from each other. Jamie had landed a few more punches, while Chris got in some of his own. Alan had managed to grab hold of Jamie, while Remus dodged an errant punch in his attempt to grab Chris.

“Watch it!” Remus shouted. He tried to dodge another punch, but instead it landed in his mouth, splitting his lip. Remus stumble back a bit, not sure who threw it, but enough was enough. He managed to get his arms around Chris and using all his strength, yanked him away. 

“LET ME GO!” Jamie shouted as he fought against his brother’s grip. Remus had an easier time with Chris, being much larger than him. 

“You’re both being ridiculous!” Alan shouted. “And no, we’re not letting you go until you promise to stop destroying the room!” Jamie stared at Chris, breathing heavily. His cheek was starting to swell and he had a cut above his right eye. A black eye was starting to appear on Chris along with a split lip.

“Now then. I’m sure we can come to a sensible resolution,” Remus said, looking from Chris to Jamie. “We’ve all been best mates since first year.” 

“You have to break up with her,” Jamie said. 

“Don’t you think that’s pushing it?” Alan asked. 

“Why would I break up with her?” Chris shouted. “I do actually care for her!”

“Yea, yea, we know. You’d never intentionally hurt her,” Remus said, rolling his eyes.

“Who’s side are you on anyway?” Chris asked, struggling against Remus. 

“Would you stop? I’m just saying we’ve heard it from you before,” he said. He looked over at Jamie. “First of all, everyone just calm down, got it?” Jamie and Chris glared at each other then both nodded silently. Alan and Remus looked at each other. They both let go and stood, ready to grab them again.

“Okay. So… Daisy and Chris are a couple,” Alan stated. “Jamie - you’re worried that Chris’ll break her heart, am I correct?” Jamie continued to glare at Chris. 

“Yes. And I’m worried you’ll distract her. She should be worrying about school and quidditch. She needs to stay focused,” he said. Alan tried to avoid rolling his eyes. “And you should have told me!”

“Right, so first of all… Chris, apologize for not saying anything before now,” Alan said.

“What? Why?” Chris shouted. 

“Just do it,” Remus said. Chris looked at Remus and back at Jamie.

“I’m sorry we didn’t tell you sooner. We had actually planned to tell you tomorrow,” Chris said, finally lowering his voice from a shout. Jamie huffed and laughed haggardly.

“Sure you were,” he said. Alan punch him lightly in the shoulder. Jamie looked back at him.

“Shouldn’t you apologize for overreacting?” he said. Jamie looked back at Chris.

“I’m sorry I punched you,” he said, begrudgingly. 

“Alright then… now what would make this situation better?” Remus asked.

“If Chris breaks up with Daisy,” Jamie said immediately.

“Not an option,” Chris replied just as quickly. Jamie started to move towards him, but Alan grabbed him by the shoulder.

“Now, now,” he said. “Surely there’s some sort of compromise here. I don’t think it’s necessary to break them up.”

“It’s a conflict of interest. And what if you two fight? It’ll ruin the team dynamic,” Jamie said. 

“Bollocks. We’ve been together since right after Halloween. Hasn’t affected either of us on the pitch so far,” Chris said.

“See? Nothing to worry about there,” Alan said.

“But… Jamie’s got a point,” Remus said. All three boys looked at him.

“Seriously, Remus?” Chris asked. 

“I’m happy for you two, really mate. But this year is not just about winning the Cup. We’ve got scouts to worry about. What if you do get in a fight?” he said.

“I fail to see how that will affect you and the scouts,” Chris asked, exasperated. 

“Anything that affects how we play as a team will affect what the scouts think about us. Plus, we’ll be too distracted worrying about Daisy,” Jamie responded. Chris looked over at him.

“That’s the daftest thing I’ve heard from you,” he exclaimed. “You just don’t want me dating your little sister!” 

“Either you break up with her or you quit the team,” Jamie said.

“That’s a bit much, Jamie. Don’t you think? Chris is hoping for a shot with the scouts as well,” Alan said.

“No, it’s not,” Jamie replied. The four were silent.

“I’m not breaking up with her just because you want me to. And I’m not quitting the team,” Chris said. “You need me to win the Cup.”

“If you won’t break up with her, then I’m kicking you off the team,” Jamie said. Remus and Alan balked. 

“We have a match in less than two months! You can’t replace our lead chaser in that amount of time!” Remus shouted. 

“My decision is final,” Jamie said, turning towards his bed.

“At least sleep on it,” Alan said. “You’ll see sense in the morning.”

“No,” Jamie said. He then climbed into bed and shut the bed curtains. Remus, Alan and Chris all looked at each other. All the fight seemed to have left Chris as he stared down at the floor.

“Guess it’s a good thing I have auror training to fall back on,” he said, defeated. 

“Don’t worry. We’ll talk some sense into him,” Remus said softly, patting Chris on the back. “You don’t have to give up your dreams of maybe playing professional quidditch.” Chris smiled appreciatively. 

“Sorry about that,” he said, pointing to Remus’ face. The beater shrugged.

“Not the first time I’ve been hit. Won’t be the last either. Let’s get to bed. Hopefully he’ll come around in the morning,” he said. Chris nodded and walked over to his bed, climbing it. He certainly hoped they could work things out.

~~~~

The next morning, Daisy ran down the stairs with Lucy following. Her stomach was in knots. On the one hand, she was relieved to finally get her relationship with Chris out in the open. On the other, she was most certain that Jamie would overreact and her brothers would end up doing something ridiculous. 

Which is why she almost wasn’t completely surprised when she found Chris sitting on a sofa sporting a black eye and split lip. Immediately, she ran over to him, dropping to the floor in front of him, gingerly checking out his injuries.

“Merlin, which one was it?” she asked, guessing correctly that it had been one of her brothers.

“Jamie,” he said. “He read our minds last night and confronted me after the party,” he said, grimacing slightly when she hit a sore spot. Daisy huffed as her eyes flashed red.

“Idiot,” she said. “I knew he would overreact. Please tell me you got a few good punches in.” Chris smiled slightly.

“A couple. But then he kicked me off the Quidditch team.” Daisy’s eyes widened as she jumped up.

“He did what?! He can’t do that! We need you for the Hufflepuff match and the Cup final! Not to mention, you won’t have a chance with the scouts!” she shouted. She looked towards the stairs leading up to the boys’ dorms and started stomping towards them.

“Daisy, what are you doing?” Chris asked, standing. 

“Going to give him a piece of my mind, is what,” she said, scowling. Chris grabbed her arm and spun her around.

“Just… wait a minute,” he said with a sigh. Daisy looked up at him. “He said… he said I could choose either quidditch or… you.” Daisy studied him a moment. 

“He gave you an ultimatum? Break up with me or quit the team? And you chose to quit the team?” she asked, touched.

“Well… to be honest, I refused to choose, so he kicked me off instead,” he said. “Remus and Alan are trying to talk sense into him.” Daisy looked confused.

“You mean, those two are okay with us?” she asked, pointing back and forth between the two. 

“Apparently they caught us sneaking out of the tower before break. They’ve known for awhile,” he said. Daisy was shocked.

“And they didn’t say anything,” she murmured, stunned they didn’t try to use the knowledge to their advantage. Maybe those two were capable of being reasonable after all.

“So… what do you do?” Lucy asked after Daisy and Chris were silent a few moments. Daisy looked at her cousin and back at Chris. 

“For now, I guess, wait to see if Remus and Alan make any progress,” Chris said, flopping back down on the sofa. “Surely he at least lets me back on the team. As ridiculous as Jamie gets, he’s usually more practical when it comes to quidditch. He wants to win that damn Cup more than any of us. And we all want it pretty badly.” Daisy nodded, walking over and sitting next to him. What she wanted more than anything is to go upstairs and knock some sense of her own into her older brother. 

“Maybe we should go get something to eat?” Lucy suggested. “We don’t know how long they’re going to be.” Daisy looked at Chris.

“I am a bit peckish,” he said. Daisy nodded and then stood up.

“Let’s go.”

~~~~

Chris was mostly silent throughout breakfast. Daisy watched him cautiously, wondering what was going through his head. But at the same time, she couldn’t blame him. She herself was a bit thrown off. Jamie had reacted close to expected. He overreacted. But she hadn’t seriously thought he would go as far as he did - kicking him off the team.

When she first thought he had chosen her over Quidditch, she had been a mixture of shocked, slightly happy and terrified. She wasn’t sure if the roles had been reversed if she would have made the same decision, even though she did like him terribly. And then she found out he hadn’t made a choice and because of that Jamie had kicked him off anyway. She was slightly disappointed. And furious with Jamie. 

“Is it true?” James said as he flopped down on the bench next to Lucy, looking across the table at Daisy and Chris. They both looked up.

“Is what true?” Daisy asked, confident that at least 20 different rumors were flying around Gryffindor Tower at the moment. Especially after Chris had appeared that morning with a black eye and busted lip. 

“Did Jamie beat you up and kick you off the team?” he asked, unusually concerned. He studied Chris’ face.

“Yea,” Chris said, staring down at his plate. Daisy furrowed her brow.

“But nothing is set in stone yet. Remus and Alan are trying to convince him that it’s a bad idea,” Daisy said, looking over at her cousin. He breathed a sigh of relief.

“Good, for a moment there I thought all was lost,” he said, smiling. “What on earth did you do? I could still hear the shouting from their room when I passed by it coming down for breakfast. Daisy and Chris looked at each other, eyebrows raised in shock. Apparently the news about them had yet to hit the rumor mill.

“Jamie went ballistic when he found out Chris and Daisy were dating,” Lucy said nonchalantly before taking a bite of eggs. Daisy whipped her head around to glare at her cousin. “What?” Lucy said with a shrug. “Everyone is going to find out anyway.” 

“How long has this been going on?” James asked, shocked. 

“Since early November,” Chris said. 

“November?! You’ve been dating behind your brothers’ backs for over two months now?” James said, shaking his head in disbelief. “And no one picked up on it? Not even Jamie?” Daisy shook her head no.

“Jamie decided to read our minds last night,” she said, scowling. James looked at Lucy and Toby.

“Did you know?” he asked.

“Of course we knew,” Lucy scoffed. James looked back at Chris.

“Sorry, mate. Looks like Jamie did a right good job with that eye,” he said. Chris smiled slightly and shrugged. 

“I’ve had worse,” he said. “You should see Jamie and Remus. Turned into a proper scuffle last night in the dorm.” Daisy glanced over at him. He was smiling, but she could see in his eyes that he was still concerned. And confused. Like he was battling with a decision. She sighed heavily and turned back to her food. Nothing that could be done about it now. 


	22. Not All Big Brothers are Prats

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the aftermath, Alan proves that not all of Daisy's brothers are idiots.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Obviously, I don't own anything created by J.K. Rowling, but I do own the Wood kids and other OCs. Ah, and the story.
> 
> Setting: Next Generation (Hogwarts)  
> Genre: Action/Romance  
> Rating: T (Language)

“Seriously, Jamie! Even this is beyond your usual ridiculousness!” Alan shouted. He had sent Chris downstairs with the promise that he and Remus would deal with Jamie. But his brother was turning out to be more stubborn than expected.

“I’ll not allow him to date her! She’s only 15!” Jamie shouted back, squaring off against his two brothers. 

“Do you really want to lose the House Cup that badly?” Remus said. “Because I assure you, without Chris, we might as well just hand it over to Ravenclaw.”

“Not to mention, he’s been getting some attention from scouts. Are you so spiteful that you’d ruin his chance at playing Quidditch professionally?” Alan said. 

“Come off it. He only recently started thinkin’ about that,” Jamie said. “We all know he’ll end up in auror training before he accepts a contract playing Quidditch.”

“But that doesn’t change the fact that we need him for the final!” Remus shouted. 

“So you care about Quidditch more than your own sister?” Jamie replied.

“No. I care about her happiness more than your childish outbursts!” Remus responded. “And I care about you. At the moment I’m startin’ to think you’ve gone barmy. Did you learn nothing from the whole Prentiss debacle?”

Jamie was silent and he studied his brothers. He walked over to his bed and sat, rubbing his face. 

“I don’t know what to do,” he said. 

“Here’s a suggestion. Get over yourself. Let Chris back on the team. And accept that he’s dating Daisy,” Remus said, watching his brother. Jamie looked up at him.

“Can you honestly tell me that you’re okay with this?” he asked. “You’re okay with our mate dating our little sister?” Remus thought a moment before answering.

“Honestly, I wasn’t too keen on it at first. And I wanted to tell you right away,” Remus said. “But… Alan convinced me otherwise.” Jamie looked at Alan.

“She’s allowed to have fun,” Alan said. “And we were younger than her when we had our first relationships.”

“Yea, but we’re not Daisy,” Jamie replied.

“No, we’re not. But we need to realize that she’s not a little kid anymore,” Alan said. “She’s gonna have boyfriends. And sometimes they might be our friends.”

“And Chris has been one of our best friends since first year. Are you really going to let this one thing ruin nearly seven years of friendship?” Remus added. 

“Was he thinking of our friendship when he went and snogged our little sister? I mean, the least he could have done is asked us,” Jamie muttered.

“Asked our permission to snog our little sister?” Remus said incredulously. Jamie scowled at him.

“I meant asked for our blessing before asking her out,” he said while grimacing, not wanting to thinking about his little sister snogging. 

“Like you would have given it anyway,” Alan said with a snort. 

“I might’ve,” he said. Alan and Remus looked at each other. “It’s the principle of it.” 

“I feel like we’re talkin’ circles here,” Remus said. 

~~~~

When Daisy, Chris, Toby and Lucy arrived back at the tower, her brothers were still nowhere in sight. Daisy was getting frustrated.

“Why are we sitting around waiting for them? This isn’t Jamie’s decision, it’s ours!” she finally shouted as she jumped up from the sofa.

“Daisy, where are you going?” Toby asked, watching as she strode across the room.

“To give my brothers a piece of my mind,” she shouted back. 

“Daisy!” someone yelled, but she didn’t listen as she ran up the stairs to the boys’ dorms. When she got to her brothers’ room she shoved the door open, eyes flashing red. Jamie was sitting on his bed while Remus and Alan were standing, arms folded across their chests, facing him. 

“You cannot kick Chris off the team just because he’s my boyfriend,” Daisy yelled. “I won’t let you!”

“I gave him a choice,” Jamie said, standing and facing his sister. 

“You’re being ridiculous! Why would you punish him for that?” she shouted. 

“He’s been sneaking around behind my back!”

“THAT’S BECAUSE I DIDN’T WANT TO TELL YOU AT FIRST!” Jamie was stunned into silence.

“Why not?” he finally asked. Daisy rolled her eyes as she planted her hands on her hips.

“Because I knew you would overreact! Chris has a black eye and you kicked him off the house team less than two months before our last regular season match!” she said. “Does that sound like a rational way to react to finding out your little sister has a boyfriend?”

“A boyfriend who happens to have been my best mate!” Jamie responded, starting to get worked up again.

“Great, just when we were starting to get him calm,” Remus said.

“OUR RELATIONSHIP HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH YOU OR THE TEAM! YOU HAD NO RIGHT TO GIVE HIM AN ULTIMATUM OR KICK HIM OFF!”

“I’M YOUR OLDER BROTHER AND I’M THE CAPTAIN! I HAVE EVERY RIGHT!”

“I SUPPOSE YOU ALSO HAVE THE RIGHT TO BE A FUCKIN’ ARSEHOLE, TOO!”

“IT’S FOR YOUR OWN GOOD, DAISY!”

“I THINK I SHOULD BE THE JUDGE OF THAT!”

“YOU’RE A CHILD!”

“I AM NOT CHILD! JAMIE FREDERICK WOOD, SO HELP ME, IF YOU KEEP THIS UP, I WILL NEVER FUCKING SPEAK TO YOU AGAIN!”

“QUIET! BOTH OF YOU!”

Daisy turned around and saw Chris standing in the doorway to the dorm, his face indecipherable. He looked between Daisy and Jamie. Daisy’s hair was like fire as her eyes kept flashing red.

“Chris,” Daisy said, taking a step towards him. He shook his head at her, causing her to stop.

“I like you, Daisy. I really do. And the past few months have been… amazing. But this? I was expecting a bit of fireworks when we told them, but not this. I won’t come in between you and your brothers,” he said. He looked at Jamie, Remus, and Alan. “And I don’t want this to ruin our friendship or our chances at the Cup.”

Daisy stared at him. 

“Are you… Are you breaking up with me?” she asked, blinking to fight back the tears that were already starting to spring into her eyes. 

“Even you have to admit that this is the best solution. Jamie’s not going to see sense. And I don’t want… this… to get messier than it already is,” he said. Daisy was silent as she took several deep breaths, willing herself to stay calm. The dorm was silent. Daisy swallowed. 

“Is this what you want?” she asked quietly. Chris met her eyes. He was obviously upset, but he had made his decision. 

“Daisy… You know that I-”   


Daisy raised her hand, silencing him. She closed her eyes a moment, taking a deep breath. She then opened her eyes, the hurt apparent even though she was putting up a valiant fight against the tears. 

“Very well,” she said softly. She turned to face Jamie, her eyes suddenly flashing red. “This is your fault.” Jamie was still shocked into silence. He looked at Chris and back at Daisy. As crazy as it was, part of him wanted to be mad at his friend for breaking up with Daisy, even though he was the one who pushed him to do it. He wanted to demand that Chris take her back, just so he didn’t have to see that hurt and pain in his little sister’s eyes. He did feel like an arse.

“I… I only wanted to protect you,” he said dumbly. He knew it was a weak argument, but it was the only thing he could say at the moment. 

“I’ll never forgive you for this,” Daisy said before turning and walking out of the room, her head held high. Jamie looked at Chris and then over at Remus and Alan. Remus exhaled loudly.

“That was not how I was expecting this to go,” he said. Alan was scowling at Jamie and Chris.

“Idiots. Both of you,” he said. He pointed at Chris. “You should have fought harder for her. And you,” he looked at Jamie, “You should have accepted her relationship with Chris.” He shook his head in disappointment at the two. Jamie looked over at Chris.

“I’m… I’m sorry. You’re not off the team,” he said. Chris nodded silently. He didn’t really care if he was or wasn’t on the team at that moment, but he knew he’d be grateful to be back on it later. Alan snorted.

“If you’ll excuse me, I’m going to go do what an actual good older brother does, and see if I can cheer up Pixie.” He stepped passed Remus and towards the door.

“I should apologize,” Jamie said, moving to follow him.

“No,” Alan said, stopping and turning around. “You will leave her alone. It’s because of you and your bloody overprotective brother act that any of this even happened. You’re the last person she wants to talk to.” He then turned and walked to the door. He stopped for a moment and looked at Chris, shaking his head sadly before continuing out the door.

~~~~

“Go up there and see what’s going on,” Lucy said, staring at Toby as voices wafted down the stairwell. Lucy could hear the shouting from the common room, but she couldn’t make out what was being said.

“The last place I want to be is in the middle of a fight between Daisy and Jamie,” he said, looking up the stairs. “And from what I hear, it’s a big one.” Suddenly, it was quiet. Both of them looked up the stairs, wondering what was going on.

“You think she hexed him?” Lucy asked. “Surely she wouldn’t kill him, would she?”

“I wouldn’t be surprised… It’s when she goes quiet that you really should be afraid,” he said. They stood frozen at the base of the stairs. Suddenly, there was pounding of feet. Daisy appeared, tears in her eyes. She stopped, looking at Lucy and Toby. She then turned and ran towards the stairs to the girls’ dorms.

“Daisy, wait,” Lucy said, running behind her. Daisy didn’t stop until she was in her room. She walked over and sat on her bed, grabbing her pillow and holding it tightly to her chest. She stared at the floor as hot tears started streaking down her face. “What happened?” Lucy said softly as she reached the room. She shut the door behind her.

“He broke up with me,” she said dully. “Chris broke up with me. He said it was the best solution. He didn’t want to come in between me and my brothers. And he didn’t want me to come in between him and my brothers. And he didn’t want to be the reason we lost the House Cup.” 

Lucy sat next to Daisy and put her arm around her cousin’s shoulder.

“I’m so sorry, Daisy,” she said softly, rubbing her shoulder. “They’re bloody idiots, all of them.” Daisy sniffed. 

“Remus and Alan are okay. But Chris and Jamie are fuckin’ wankers and they can go jump off the astronomy tower, for all I care,” Daisy muttered. Lucy laughed, and rested her head on Daisy’s.

“Aren’t most boys?” she asked. Daisy sniffed again, though it sounded somewhat like a laugh.

“Maybe,” she said. Lucy laughed.

“Trust me, Daisy Wood, someday you will show them all,” Lucy said.

“I hope so.”

Lucy looked over as a silvery golden retriever bounded through the door and trotted over to the girls. 

“I think Alan is trying to get your attention,” she said. Daisy looked over as the dog walked up to her.

_ “Come downstairs, Daisy. Let’s go do some laps,”  _ she heard Alan’s voice say.  _ “Just you and me.”  _ It then silently disappeared. She sniffed and wiped her face with her sleeve, debating if she wanted to go. She almost wanted to just stay in her room and disappear under her comforter until Monday morning. But part of her knew nothing made her feel better quite like flying. She stood and grabbed her coat, gloves, hat and scarf. She looked over at Lucy, who smiled.

“We can talk more when you get back, if you want,” she said. Daisy nodded.

“Thanks.”

~~~~

Alan and Daisy didn’t talk until they reached the pitch, brooms in hand. He looked down at his little sister and grinned.

“Last one to the other hoops is a bogey-flavored Bertie Botts,” he said. Daisy smiled slightly.

“You’re on,” she said, hopping onto her broom and taking off. Alan followed. Daisy grinned as she looked back at her brother, who was a decent distance behind. Turning back around, she leaned closer to the broom, urging it to go faster. She whipped around the hoops and circled back to him. The wind dried off her cheeks. She pulled up centerfield and hovered, waiting for Alan to catch up.

“Feel a bit better?” he asked. She nodded.

“A little,” she said. 

“Good,” he replied. They hovered in silence a moment. 

“So… you knew? Why didn’t you say anything?” Daisy asked, looking at her brother. 

“Figured you two had a good reason for not saying anything. And that you would tell us when you were ready,” he said. 

“I would have assumed it was obvious why we didn’t want to tell you lot,” she said wryily. 

“Yea… that black eye pretty much said it all,” he said. Daisy frowned as she felt the tears pricking at her eyes again. 

“Why does Jamie have to be such a prat?” she asked. Alan laughed.

“Because he’s an older brother. That’s what we do,” he replied. Daisy looked at him.

“But you weren’t a prat. Remus wasn’t either,” she said. 

“We’re fast learners,” he said. “Jamie on the other hand… sometimes he’s not so bright. Apparently we were blessed with the looks and the brains.” Daisy rolled her eyes.

“I feel like we just had this exact same argument just a few months ago,” she said. 

“He still didn’t catch on,” Alan said. “But he will.” 

“I’m not going to forgive him,” she said, scowling. “Not this time.” Alan sighed and studied his younger sister. She was hovering on her broom, her arms folded in front of her, looking out over the pitch. A breeze gently blew her red curls back from her face. He wished in that moment that he had Jamie’s gift to look inside minds.

“You will,” he finally said. Daisy looked over at him, skeptical. “Don’t give me that look. We both know that you’ll eventually talk to him again and forgive him. When he apologizes properly and proves he’s learned his lesson.” Daisy sighed, looking back over the pitch again.

“Just thinking about him makes my blood boil,” she said, her eyes flashing red. They sat in silence a bit longer.

“How are you feeling about the breakup?” Alan asked softly. Daisy took a deep breath and slowly let it out, feeling the tears start to prick her eyes.

“It blows,” she said simply. “I didn’t think he’d just… dump me right then and there.”

“I think he took the easy way out, in my opinion,” Alan said. “I thought he was better than that.” Daisy looked over at him.

“Really?” she asked. Alan nodded slowly. 

“Last night he kept going on about how he cared for you and such. Wasn’t expecting him to give in to Jamie so easily,” he replied. Daisy sighed.

“Well… it is what it is. We’re finished. Chris is still on the team. Nothin’ to do but to focus on practice and the Hufflepuff match,” she said, wiping at her cheeks. 

“You cryin’ again?” Alan asked. Daisy tried to hide her face.

“No,” she said stubbornly. Alan laughed. He reached over and wrapped his arm around Daisy’s shoulder, pulling her up next to him. 

“You can cry in front of me, Pixie. It’s okay,” he said. She sniffed, looking up at him. Her eyes had gone from their usual bright green to a dull gray.

“No, it’s not,” she said, her lower lip quivering. “It wasn’t supposed to be like this. We were so happy yesterday.” Tears began streaking down her porcelain cheeks. She leaned her head on his shoulder.

“I’ll let you in on something, Pix. You’re going to date other guys. And you’re going to go through other breakups. And someday - maybe not that far off - you’ll look back on this breakup and it won’t seem like the end of the world,” he said.

“I don’t think it’s the end of the world,” she said, still sniffling. “I just think it sucks and boys are bleedin’ tossers.” Alan chuckled.

“Yea, sometimes we can be,” he said. “But… you’ll find someone better. And you’ll forget all about Chris, the prat.” Daisy laughed softly, still wiping tears away. 

“Thought he was your best mate?” she said.

“Oh, he still is. But now he’s also the bleedin’ prat who broke my sister’s heart,” he said. He glanced down and noticed Daisy was starting to shiver. “Shall we go in? Looks like you’re gettin’ a bit cold.” Daisy nodded. Alan let go of her and pushed his broom down, moving to the pitch. Daisy followed. They landed and started walking to the castle. Alan threw his arm back around her shoulders.

“Alan,” Daisy said, glancing up at him.

“Yea?”

“Thanks,” she said softly. Alan smiled.

“That’s what big brothers are for… do you want me to go beat up Chris now?” he asked. Daisy’s eyes widened as she looked up at him, stopping suddenly.

“You wouldn’t,” she said. Alan started laughing loudly. 

“Blimey, look at your face,” he said. Daisy started walking, catching up to him. “Don’t worry. I’ll leave ‘im alone.”

“Not funny, Alan!”


	23. An Attempt at Amends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jamie tries - and fails - to make up with Daisy, so her brothers step in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Obviously, I don't own anything created by J.K. Rowling, but I do own the Wood kids and other OCs. Ah, and the story.
> 
> Setting: Next Generation (Hogwarts)  
> Genre: Action/Romance  
> Rating: T (Language)

A little over a month later, and the Gryffindor versus Hufflepuff match was getting closer. It would be their last match of the regular season and help determine if they advanced to the finals. Even after Slytherin beat Hufflepuff 250 to 200 the month prior, they were still ahead in points with No. 2 Ravenclaw a good 240 points behind them. But both Ravenclaw and Slytherin had another chance to catch up in their final match on April 6. If there was anything to be said about Quidditch, it was that it was unpredictable.

To say Jamie was worried was an understatement.

Though he had the team practicing three times a week for a month and half before the match, it was difficult with Daisy refusing to speak to him. Remus and Alan would often attempt to be a bridge between Daisy and Jamie, but she had dug in her heels and was refusing to acknowledge her older brother. Even though he had apologized about a million times. She spent most of the practices off on her own, chasing down a practice snitch or working on various moves, turns and loops. 

Things were awkward between Jamie and Chris as well. He was for the most part still on friendly terms with Remus and Alan, but the friendship between Jamie and Chris was damaged. They didn’t speak much in the dorm, with Chris hanging out with Godrick and leaving the triplets to themselves. Daisy took to avoiding him around the Tower and the pitch as well, still not completely over the breakup.

Not to mention, as soon as she found out what had happened, Elise broke up with Jamie, declaring she couldn’t stand to be in a relationship with an immature man-child. 

And all of this was taking a toll on the team, ironically enough. At first Jamie came down harder on Chris more than necessary, which would get Chris angry and usually end in a shouting match with Remus and Alan having to step in. Then, Jamie ended up taking it out on the entire team. Even Roger and James had begun losing patience with him.

This left Jamie feeling desperate the week before the match. After class one day, he shut himself up in the dorm room, staring at his playbook. He went through all his plays over and over again, even though he knew the plays weren’t the problem. It was the chemistry on the team.

“Would you put that godforsaken book down?! Merlin, Jamie, you’re going to drive yourself into an early grave with all the fretting your doing,” Alan said as he and Remus walked into the dorm. They dropped their books off on their beds and moved to stand at the foot of Jamie’s bed. Jamie sighed and shook his head.

“I just… we’ve less than a week and only two more practices until the match… I’m started to worry we won’t pull it off,” he said, his eyes still stuck on the playbook.

“We can beat Hufflepuff with our eyes closed. I don’t know what you’re worrying about,” Remus said. Jamie looked up at his brothers. 

“I’m not so sure with the way we’ve been playing lately in practice. Daisy won’t listen to me. Chris is brooding which is throwing off all the plays with Roger and James. I’m so distracted with everything, I’m missing quaffles. You two are the only ones taking orders, but we can’t win with just two beaters on point,” he said, his brown eyes full of worry. Remus and Alan sighed and looked at each other before looking back down at their brother.

“I don’t think there is anything in that book that will help, unless you have a play for getting the team mojo back,” Alan said. Jamie threw the playbook on his bed and fell back, staring up.

“It’s hopeless,” he muttered.

“How about… What if I went and spoke with Daisy again. See if I can do anything to help there. And Remus can go talk to Chris?” Alan said. Remus glared at him, obviously not wanting to do this again. Alan was pretty sure he wasn’t planning to anyway. Jamie looked up at his brothers. 

“Do you even think that’ll do any good?” he asked. Alan shrugged.

“Worth a try if it gets her talking to you again. At least for practice,” he said. Jamie nodded.

“Yea… see if that works… I keep sending her owls but she won’t respond…”

“Like I said, I’ll try talking to her, but we both know she’s not going to talk to you until she’s good and ready. And who knows when that might be,” Alan said with a sigh. 

“Not until she sees you won’t go making this mistake again. Though after that breakup I wouldn’t be surprised if she swore off men altogether. At least until we graduate, that is,” Remus chimed in. Jamie stared at his brothers. He knew he had mucked this up royally. And it appeared that Daisy was going to hold this grudge for a long time. 

“Just… go,” Jamie said, throwing himself back on the bed. Remus and Alan left the dorm and made their way down to the common room. 

~~~~

“You really are drawing this one out,” Toby said, staring at Daisy from across the table where they along with Lucy and Sarah were doing their homework. Daisy scowled at him over her potions book. 

“The git deserves it,” she muttered before returning to the book. 

“Which one?” Sarah asked, rolling her eyes.

“Both of them, in my opinion,” Lucy said, scowling across the room at Chris. 

“Don’t blame him too much. Jamie gets scary,” Toby said. Daisy’s eyes flinted back to her best friend. “Seriously, Daisy. D’you think he honestly would have broken up with you if it hadn’t been for Jamie?” She sighed and shook her head.

“No, he wouldn’t have,” she admitted, glancing over at Chris. He was also looking at her, but once their eyes met, he returned to his book, shifting uncomfortably. “But it doesn’t matter. It’s over.” Lucy sighed.

“So tragic,” she said, resting her chin in her hand. Daisy couldn’t help but laugh shortly at her cousin. 

“Oi, Daisy,” Alan said as he walked up to the table. Daisy looked up at her older brother. She sat back and crossed her arms in front of her, expecting this would be yet another intervention for the sake of the team. 

“Another chat, Alan?” she asked. Alan sighed and shook his head.

“You know I wouldn’t keep doing this if I didn’t care so much,” he said, attempting to sound sincere.

“Bollocks. We both know Jamie keeps putting you up to this because I won’t talk to him or answer his owls,” she said.

“Could you tell him to knock that off, by the way,” Lucy said. “They keep waking us up.” 

“Try being a human owl,” Alan said, his annoyance apparent. Lucy glared at him. “I’ll pass on the message.” He then turned to Daisy. “I actually volunteered this time. Come on. Let’s talk.” Daisy sighed and pushed up from the table. She followed her brother out of the Tower and fell into step with him as he led them through the castle to the courtyard. 

“I really wish he’d stop sending you to talk to me. It’s not going to make me want to talk to him any faster,” she said as she flopped down on a ledge. Alan sighed and sat next to her.

“I know. Just as I know my telling you that he’s miserable and he feels bad about breaking you two up won’t work either,” he said. Daisy rolled her eyes.

“I’ve stopped reading his letters. No amount of… words… will change my mind,” she said, scowling at a spot in front of her. 

“But can’t you just… put it aside for practice and the match? It’s throwing the whole team off,” he said. Daisy looked over at him and scoffed.

“I’m not the one mucking up plays,” she said. “Seems he’d have better luck trying to get back on Chris’ good side with that one.”

“Yea, but we all know that anytime you’re sore with one or all of us, it messes with everyone,” he said, looking down at her. Daisy narrowed her eyes.

“I’ll not let you lot blame this one on me,” she said.

“Merlin, Daisy. No one blames you. In fact, I think James and Roger are on your side. You know Remus and I are,” he replied. “It’s just… he’s desperate. With you angry at him and Elise breaking up with him, all he’s got now is quidditch and he can’t even get that right because you’re angry with him and Chris is… off.”

“What do you suggest? That Chris and I get back together? Because I highly doubt that’ll happen,” she said with a snort. 

“While that would seem to fix up everything, I doubt it would be as simple as that,” Alan said with a sigh. “To be honest… I don’t really know what we can do. We might just have to face the fact that none of us will be playing our best this weekend.” Daisy returned to scowling at the ground. 

“I don’t want to lose,” she said. 

“None of us do.”

“But do you really think we will with all this… drama going on?” she asked. Alan shrugged.

“Maybe? Maybe not? I’ve never seen us this out of sync,” he said. 

“Dad’ll probably read Jamie the riot act if he knew what was going on,” Daisy said, her scowl softening somewhat.

“That he would. All of us, most likely,” Alan said. Daisy looked up at him. She was about to tell him off, but then stopped, knowing he was right.

“I guess now we know why Jamie hasn’t owled him for advice,” she said. 

“What makes you say that?”

“Because I haven’t gotten any owls or Howlers from Dad,” she said. “Owled Mum a couple times. She sent me a box of chocolates from Uncle George’s new line of sweets.” Alan chuckled.

“What do they do?” he asked, looking down at his sister. She rolled her eyes.

“Supposed to be for heartbreak,” she said. “Mum laced them with a few potions that do a few things. I had to inform her they didn’t work.”

“Really? Not often those two get something wrong,” Alan murmured. 

“She’s still trying to get the amount right, but was worried about putting in too much. This batch, mostly they just made me want to eat more,” she said. “I was still angry.” Alan chuckled. 

“I bet Uncle George was upset he couldn’t have them on the shelves for Valentine’s Day,” he said. Daisy found herself laughing softly.

“Yea, I bet,” she said. The two siblings sat in silence a bit before Alan sighed again.

“Look, I get why you’re still angry with him. It is justified. And that things are still awkward with Chris. I’m not saying you have to patch things up before the match. Just… maybe try to be a bit… less sulky during practice? For the team?” he said. Daisy looked up at him. He was right in a way. Even with everything going on, she needed to show solidarity with the team. Scouts would be there. And she wanted to win.

“I’ll try,” she finally said. Alan smiled.

“There’s my Pixie,” he said, tossing his arm around her shoulder. Daisy smiled slightly as she rolled her eyes. 

“Can we go back now? I really do need to finish my potions homework,” she said. Alan stood and held his arm out to her.

“Shall I escort you, Pix?” he asked with a goofy look on his face.

“Merlin,” Daisy muttered as she stood and took his arm.


	24. Broken Bones & Cheerful Chocolates

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The match against Hufflepuff hangs in the balance unless the Woods can get it together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Obviously, I don't own anything created by J.K. Rowling, but I do own the Wood kids and other OCs. Ah, and the story.
> 
> Setting: Next Generation (Hogwarts)  
> Genre: Action/Romance  
> Rating: T (Language)

Daisy ducked and missed the bludger as it came for her head. She glanced over and saw Alan lob it towards the Hufflepuff beater who had sent it her way, a look of determination on his face. She swooped around the hoops and flew up, attempting to get somewhere where she could get a full view of the pitch. 

They were an hour and a half into the match against Hufflepuff and the score was dismal. Hufflepuff was actually up by 20 points. Even with Daisy’s attempts to be more involved in practice, the team was still in a funk and Hufflepuff was taking full advantage of it. Jamie had missed three goals that he shouldn’t have. Chris and James had missed a few easy passes, allowing the other team to gain possession and score. The Hufflepuff seeker, a sixth year girl named Mildred Powers had been nearly glued to Daisy’s side the entire match. She looked over at the scouts in the faculty box. They seemed a bit disappointed. Her father’s face was stormy a few rows behind where he sat with her mother. They were going to get a tongue-lashing from him if they didn’t turn things around. They’d probably get one either way. 

“Daisy! Watch it!” she heard Remus shout. Daisy looked to her right, seeing a bludger coming from her. She quickly shot down towards the pitch, avoiding it. She flew over towards Jamie, whose face was contorted into some combination of anger and despair. Just as Daisy was about to pass by him, she saw him fly towards the right hoop to block another shot. At the exact time, a bludger seemed to fly out of nowhere. 

Daisy’s eyes went wide. He didn’t notice the bludger and there was no way he’d miss the hit if he kept flying towards the quaffle. And it was coming in hard. It would knock him of his broom. She started moving in his direction.

“Jamie! Watch out!” she shouted. But it was too late. Just as he caught the quaffle, the bludger slammed into him and knocked him into the edge of the hoop with a sickening crack. Daisy increased her speed. Jamie started to pitch forward and off his broom. She reached him and threw her arm around his waist, catching him.

“You need to call a timeout!” she shouted, worry knitting her brow. Her heart had stopped the moment she heard that crack. Jamie looked at her, grimacing.

“No. I got this. It doesn’t hurt that much,” he said.

“Bollocks. You can’t play with a mangled shoulder. It’s most likely broken. You need to wrap it up at least,” she said. “I’m not letting you ruin your career and you’ll be furthering this train wreck.” Jamie nodded and shouted for a time out. Daisy helped him fly down to the Gryffindor side of the pitch.

“Jamie! Are you alright? I heard that crack from the other side of the pitch,” Remus shouted as he landed and ran up to his two siblings. Jamie grimaced as Daisy started pulling off his chest guard. 

“He needs his shoulder wrapped up if he’s going to survive the game,” Daisy said. She had made quick work of his gear while the rest of the team watched on and she started pulling off his uniform top. His shoulder was already swelling up and an ugly bruise was forming.

“Christ, Jamie. That can’t be pleasant,” Alan said. 

“I’m fine,” he said, breathing heavily while Daisy pulled out her wand and cast a few small spells. It wouldn’t fix it - he’d need to go to the hospital wing for that after the game - but it would stay some of the pain so he could at least focus the rest of the match and keep it from getting worse. Though they’d probably need another timeout for her to do more if it went on much longer. She hadn’t seen the snitch since it was set loose, so it could be awhile. 

They were all silent until Daisy had finished wrapping it and was helping him fasten his gear back on. Jamie looked around at the team, concern apparent on all their faces. And also a tinge of disappointment. They all knew they weren’t playing well. He took a deep breath and slowly let it out before speaking.

“I know we’re out of sorts today,” he said. “And I know that it’s my fault. I haven’t been a good captain, friend or brother lately.” Daisy started to speak, but he put his hand up, signaling that he wasn’t finished. “The problems are too big to fix right now. But… we still have a chance in the match. Blimey, we can’t let Hufflepuff beat us. They’ve yet to win a match this season and we’re currently No. 1. Is this how we want to end the regular season?” 

The team silently started shaking their heads no.

“We cannot let our issues get in the way - myself included. We’re Gryffindor, the house of the brave! We don’t hand over victory to anyone!” His sight settled on the three chasers. “James, Rogers and Chris - you three know these plays inside out. I’ve seen you do them perfectly in practice. I know you can do them out on the pitch. Forget about the beaters and focus on sticking together and scoring.” He looked at Remus and Alan. “Make sure you have them and Daisy covered.” The two nodded solemnly. Jamie then looked down at Daisy.

“Thank you for taking care of my shoulder, Pix,” he said. “But I need to see that fiery pixie I know is in there. Powers has nothing on you. The weather conditions are perfect today. Get out there and show those scouts what you’re made of.” She nodded solemnly. Jamie picked up his broom and looked back at the team.

“We’re not going down without a fight!” he shouted as he lifted his broom in the air. The rest of the team followed. 

“GRYFFINDOR!” they shouted in unison before taking back to the air. The referee blew the whistle, signally that play had started again. Daisy flew up and hovered a moment, looking for the snitch. She kept glancing at Jamie.

_ “I’m fine. Focus on the snitch,”  _ she heard him say. She rolled her eyes and turned her broom to do a slow loop around the top of the pitch. She was aware that Powers was following her. Looking down at the game, it was almost as if a completely new team were on the pitch. James, Roger and Chris were flying in tight formation. Remus knocked one of the Hufflepuff chasers out of the way as Roger smoothly passed to Chris, who deftly dodged another bludger and easily scored. 

“GRYFFINDOR IS BACK!!!” 

Daisy smiled to herself as she turned her full attention to finding the snitch. She would need to do something to throw Powers off. The girl was flying annoying close behind her now. Daisy sped up and shot down, flying through the thick of the play. She easily avoided the chasers and bludgers, noticing that Powers had pulled back. Daisy picked up speed, still searching for the snitch, but feeling better about the match.

~~~~

An hour later, Daisy grinned as Jamie gave her the signal to get the snitch. Honestly, they could have done it before now. Within 30 minutes of their time out, Daisy had found it and Gryffindor were up by 100 points. But she knew he wanted let the chasers keep going now that they were back in a good groove. Daisy had to admit, she had enjoyed toying with the Hufflepuff seeker as well, leading her on wild goose chases in the opposite direction of the actual snitch. 

But now, she abruptly turned mid-dive, shooting across the pitch, low to the field, leaving Powers confused in her wake. The snitch was bouncing around below the Hufflepuff goals. Their beaters were fighting with Remus and Alan for the bludgers, desperate to send them at the small seeker to throw her off course. 

“WOOD HAS FOUND THE SNITCH!”

Daisy leaned forward as she neared it, speeding up. She wanted to grab it before it flew off elsewhere. Of course the damn thing would decide to shoot straight up. Daisy pulled up, following it. It was heading straight for the Hufflepuff keeper, who was somehow oblivious to the small seeker streaking towards him. Daisy narrowed her eyes, willing her body to stay relaxed so she could avoid a collision.

Lunging, she grabbed the snitch and immediately yanked her broom handle to the right. Without losing momentum, she flew off to the right, still heading up, just barely missing the keeper who was nearly shocked off his broom. She turned over the crowd as they cheered, heading towards center field. 

“GRYFFINDOR HAS THE SNITCH!” 

Daisy grinned as she met the rest of her team on the pitch, holding the snitch up. They were all smiling and slapping each other on the back.

“I think you scared the piss out of Lyons,” Remus said with a laugh as he looked over at the Hufflepuff keeper. Daisy looked over, noticing his pale face and wide eyes as he carefully made his way to his team. She laughed softly and shrugged. 

“Well, had to get the snitch and not my fault he didn’t noticed me heading right at him,” she said. She looked over at Jamie, who was grinning despite being in obvious pain. She walked over to him, her grin settling into a slight frown. 

“I’m pretty sure it’s broken. You need to get to the hospital wing straight away,” she said, gently prodding his shoulder. Jamie groaned in pain.

“It wouldn’t hurt so much if you stopped poking it,” he said. Daisy met his eyes, silently telling him to get to the hospital wing, or else. His face went white as her band-aid spells started wearing off. “Right… you’re right.” He turned and started to stumble in the direction of the castle, while Daisy rolled her eyes.

“MR. WOOD! YOU WILL NOT WALK THE WHOLE WAY TO THE CASTLE!” the young hospital matron, Miss Richards, shouted as she ran to him, a stretcher following behind her. Her light brown hair was already falling out of her low bun. Daisy laughed as she caught up to him and forced the mammoth player onto the stretcher, despite his protests that he could get there on his own. 

“So… are things good?” Alan asked as he and Remus stepped up on either side of her. Daisy sighed. 

“Almost…” she said. 

“C’mon. We should get showered up and head over there. Mum and Dad will keep him company until we arrive,” Remus said. Daisy nodded and walked to the locker room, her brothers flanking her. 

~~~~

Daisy sat in the chair next to Jamie reading while he slept. Shortly after he got to the hospital wing, Miss Richards had patched up his shoulder and gave him potions to mend the bones and for the pain, as well as a sleeping tonic so he’d be knocked out while his bones did most of the more painful healing. Her mum, dad, and the Arrows coach had arrived already by the time she and her brothers had showered and made it back to the castle. The coach seemed to be discussing something with her parents, while Jamie was sitting up with a serious look on his face, trying to follow the conversation. Daisy, Remus and Alan shared a laugh at his expense, because they could tell he was already off his head loopy from pain potions. 

Once he had unceremoniously nodded off, drool started to pool in the corner of his mouth, her parents had left with the coach following. Though not before her father warned her about flying safely and her mother gave her a package, no doubt full of a new batch of the chocolates to try out. She volunteered to sit with him in case he woke up while Remus and Alan went back to celebrate in the common room. She needed a few moments of quiet before she went back.

He had been out a couple hours at that point and Daisy was about half-way through her book. She wasn’t even completely sure why she was there other than she didn’t want him to wake up alone. Granted, he most likely wouldn’t be waking up anytime soon.

“Daisy?” Jamie croaked from the bed. Daisy put her book down and looked over at her brother, who was blinking his eyes open. His uniform was folded on a chair on the other side of the bed while his chest was wrapped up, keeping his arm in place across his chest. He started to sit up, but Daisy jumped to her feet, gently pushing him back down.

“I’d stay down if I were you. Miss Richards said you shouldn’t move that shoulder for a bit. The bones are still healing,” she said. He leaned back against the pillow, still groggy. Daisy almost couldn’t even believe he was awake. Jamie looked a bit surprised to see her there.

“Wasn’t expecting you when I woke up,” he said softly. Daisy took a deep breath.

“Had to make sure you didn’t die on me,” she said, leaning back in her chair and pulling her legs up, resting her chin on her knees. 

“It’s just a broken shoulder,” he said. “I’ll heal.” Daisy nodded.

“You scared me,” she said quietly. “When I heard that crack. And then I thought you were going to nosedive to the ground.”

“Probably would have if you hadn’t got there in time. Might have damaged it worse if you hadn’t done those charms,” he said. 

“Miss Richards said I managed to stave off a more compound break by wrapping it up - which would have been more complicated to heal or had some sort of permanent damage,” she said. 

“Sure you don’t want to be a healer like Victoire?” Jamie asked with a little laugh. Daisy wrinkled her nose. 

“No,” she said. “She works non-stop.” 

“Quidditch isn’t much better,” Jamie said.

“But at least I like it more,” she said. The two siblings were quiet a few moments before Jamie spoke again.

“Pix… I really am sorry for… everything,” he said. Daisy met his eyes, telling he was genuine in his apology. Daisy sighed.

“I know,” she said, looking at her shoes. 

“You and Chris, you should give it another go,” he said. “I won’t step in this time.” Daisy snorted. “I’m serious.” She looked up at him, his brown eyes wide with sincerity, even if he was having trouble focusing on her face. She smiled slightly.

“I’m pretty sure that ship has sailed,” she said. 

“You never know. He might…”

“He graduates in a few months… and… I’m not sure if I want to anymore,” she said. Jamie rolled his eyes.

“I kicked him off the team. Did you expect him to choose you over Quidditch?” he asked.

“No, but I expected him to push you on it. We could have eventually talked you out of it,” Daisy said.

“Maybe.” Daisy sighed and shook her head, laughing softly at her stubborn older brother. 

“Jamie Frederick Wood, you are impossible,” she said. “But I still love you.” He grinned, his mouth a bit lopsided. 

“I knew you’d come around,” he said, starting to slur his words. The pain meds must kicking back in.

“You’re not completely forgiven,” she said. “But… I’m getting there. Just, next time please try to stay out of my relationships, yea?”

“I feel like the world is ending when you’re not talkin’ to me,” Jamie moaned. 

“Merlin, that’s a bit of an over-exaggeration, don’t you think,” she said. He smiled and winked at her. Well tried to at least. It came out more of a blink.

“You’re my little sister, Pix. It doesn’t feel right when we fight too long,” he said. Daisy studied him a moment before answering.

“I know…,” she said, just above a whisper. 

“We have to stick together… against the real enemy,” Jamie said seriously. Daisy was confused.

“Who’s that?”

“Mum and Dad,” he said, starting to giggle. Daisy tossed her head back and laughed loudly. He was definitely still under the effects of the pain potions.

“SHH!”

Daisy looked over and saw Miss Richards glaring at her from her desk in the lobby outside the hospital wing. They were the only ones in there. Daisy turned back to face her brother. He was still giggling, though was blinking his eyes. Daisy could tell he was having trouble staying awake. 

“Go to the party… I just… I sleep some more,” he said. “No one is gonna kill me in my sleep… not with the dragon guardian over there.” Daisy clamped her hand over her mouth as her shoulders shook from the effort to keep from laughing out loud. Jamie’s head drooped over. Once she had quieted. She stood and walked over to her brother.

“I love you, big brother. Get better,” she whispered before kissing his head.

“Love you… too, Pix…” he breathed. She turned and picked up her book and package then left the hospital wing.

~~~~ 

Daisy walked into the common room and was greeted by loud music and her brothers’ loud laughter. 

“There’s the lass!” Alan shouted. Daisy rolled her eyes and walked over to her brothers. Alan handed her a flask and she took a long sip of it. “How’s Jamie?”

“Sleepin’ like a babe. Though not before he woke up and spouted some loopy shite,” she said. Alan and Remus laughed. Remus tossed an arm around Daisy.

“I know it’s not the best match to celebrate, but we made a comeback and won. And the team is back together. Chin chin!” Remus shouted as he held a flask up. Everyone else held up various bottles, cups and mugs of such and cheered. Daisy glanced over and saw Chris standing next to Godrick, taking a drink. Their eyes met briefly before Daisy looked away, the familiar constriction of her heart resurfacing. She left the main group and walked over to where Lucy, Toby and Sarah were sitting in a group of chairs. Eliza and Lisette immediately rushed over.

“So, he’s going to be okay?” Lisette asked, her eyes wide with fear. Daisy chuckled.

“Yea, he’ll live,” she said, smirking slightly. Lisette sighed in relief. 

“Scared me when he took that hit,” she said.

“You and me both,” Daisy said. 

“How bad was it?” Toby asked. Daisy looked over at him.

“Broken shoulder, but Miss Richards said it should be good as new by tomorrow. Could have been worse,” she said. 

“Thanks to your first aid, no doubt,” he replied. Daisy shrugged. 

“Didn’t want to spend the rest of my life with sulky Jamie because he screwed up his shoulder and couldn’t play,” she said with a laugh. 

“I suppose the good news is that you’ll get a week off from practice while he finishes recovering,” Sarah said. Both Lucy and Daisy started laughing loudly.

“Knowing Jamie he’ll be ordering them through practice from the stands, if he can’t play. There’s no getting out of practice with him,” Lucy said.

“The final isn’t until next month, but I’m fairly certain as soon as he’s out of the infirmary, he’s going to draft up a rigorous practice schedule. Which means between final exams and the quidditch final, none of you will see me at all,” Daisy said.

“Best to enjoy tonight, then,” Toby said with a smile. Daisy smiled and nodded. 

“What’s this?” Lucy asked, picking up the forgotten package from Daisy’s lap.

“From Mum. Chocolates, I’m assuming,” she said. Lucy pulled the paper off, revealing a plain box. She opened it, seeing a variety of different chocolates lined up in neat rows. 

“Looks delicious,” she said, reaching for one. Daisy suddenly remembered that the chocolates were and slapped Lucy’s hand away. “Ow! What’d you do that for?”

“They’re prototypes for a new sweets line at the shop,” Daisy said. Toby leaned forward.

“What do they do?” he asked, sniffing them.

“They’re for a broken heart,” Daisy said. “She had me try the first round and they didn’t do anything, so she adjusted the recipe and sent me a new one.”

“So… they cheer you up?” Lucy asked, still studying them as though she expected the chocolates to explode any moment.

“I think… she mentioned they do two or three different things, but she wasn’t big on the details,” Daisy said.

“Then why in Merlin’s name would she give them to you to test?” Sarah nearly shouted. Daisy chuckled.

“Please, she may not know exactly what will happen, but she certainly wouldn’t have sent it to me if it would hurt or kill me,” she said, rolling her eyes. “Mostly, she’s just trying to help…”

“Still feeling pretty raw about the breakup, are you?” Sarah asked, glancing over at Chris, who was trying not to watch Daisy. Daisy sighed and leaned back in the chair, contemplating if she wanted a chocolate.

“A bit,” she admitted. “But I can clearly see now that it never would have worked out.” Her three friends all watched her, each feeling bad for her. The poor girl needed something to cheer her up.

“Well, then I suppose we should see if these things actually work,” Lucy said, smiling.

“Yea, let’s try them all together. Get your mum some good data,” Sarah said. Lucy and Sarah reached in and grabbed chocolates. Daisy grabbed one as well. The three girls then looked up at Toby, waiting. 

“I’m not sure,” he said, eyeing the chocolates suspiciously. 

“It’s my mum’s recipe. I think you’ll be fine,” Daisy said. Toby sighed and took a chocolate. Daisy held hers up. “Cheers.” All four then popped the chocolates into their mouths.

“They’re quite delicious,” Lucy said. “Your mum is good at making chocolates.” Daisy nodded as she chewed, waiting to see what would happen. Suddenly, she felt as though the heaviness that settled in her chest whenever she thought of or saw Chris was lightening until it finally disappeared. She slowly grinned as she could feel the giggles starting to build up. She looked over at Lucy, who was now looking around the common room, trying to find someone. She then suddenly stood, strode over to Roger, grabbed his head and pulled him down for a passionate kiss.

Daisy’s eyes widened as she started giggling uncontrollably. Sarah gasped loudly as she too started laughing hysterically. Toby looked at both girls confused and then back at Lucy, who was still snogging Roger, much to the cheers and enjoyment of everyone else in the room. Remus and Alan looked over at Daisy and noticed the open box of chocolates in her lap and the fact that she and Sarah could not stop laughing. 

“I think it’s working,” Sarah said, managing to regain some sort of control. Daisy looked at her grinning. 

“I think we got the ones that make you laugh a lot?” she said, grinning. She looked back at Lucy. “And Lucy… maybe they are meant to reduce inhibitions?” Sarah looked at Toby.

“What does yours do?” she asked. Toby sat silent for a moment before taking a deep breath and smiling peacefully.

“I feel… calm. Peaceful. Content,” he said, looking over at Daisy and Sarah. Daisy was shaking as she clamped her hand over her mouth, attempting to keep from laughing out loud. “She must have created some sort of giggle potion.” Daisy nodded before she couldn’t contain it and started laughing loudly. 

“Daisy… what’s going on? And why is Lucy snogging Roger?” Remus asked as he and Alan walked up. She looked up, tears in her eyes.

“Mum gave me a new batch of her heartbreak chocolates. Looks as though she got the proportions stronger,” she said in between giggles. 

“We got ones that make you… laugh… at everything,” Sarah managed to squeak out through her laughter. 

“I think Toby got one that makes you content,” Daisy said. He smiled calmly at Remus and Alan.

“And Lucy got one that I assume makes you impulsive?” he said. The group looked over at her. She had stepped back from Roger, her face red and her hand covering her mouth in embarrassment. Roger was grinning. She looked over at Daisy, who just started laughing harder. Roger said something to her and she responded, but then her face got even redder - quite possibly redder than her hair. 

“I think it just removes inhibitions so you can have an honest, candid talk,” Daisy said, now gripping her sides. Remus and Alan looked at each other and grinned. 

“Let me see that,” Alan said, grabbing the package from Daisy. 

“Which one did Lucy eat?” Remus asked. Daisy sat up, grinning, but she had somehow managed to get her laughter somewhat under control. She pointed at a row of milk chocolate squares. The two then walked off quickly.

“What on earth are they doing?” Sarah asked, wiping at the tears in her eyes, still chuckling. 

“I think they are giving a chocolate to Chris,” Toby said, sitting back in the chair with a content sigh. Daisy’s eyes went wide as she shot out of her chair. She knew exactly what her brothers were up to. 

“Remus! Alan! No!” she shouted, a stupid grin still plastered on her face. While in the back of her mind, her rational side was saying this could end badly. However, the chocolates were potent and had her laughing again at the hilarity of the situation. She reached them just as Chris popped the chocolate in his mouth, chewing slowly. Daisy skid to a stop as he swallowed. She was trying very hard not to laugh, which caused her entire body to shake in silent laughter while her lips were pressed together in a tight grin. An odd look came over Chris’ face as he stared down at Daisy. Remus and Alan were snickering to themselves while waiting to see what happened. 

“I’ve never met anyone like you, Daisy Wood,” Chris said. His cheeks started turning pink as he was trying to figure out why he was saying the first thing that came to mind. “I wish I never broke up with you. I’ve regretted it ever since I did it.” Remus and Alan started laughing in loud guffaws, which set off Daisy, who started laughing out loud. Chris looked at the two then back at Daisy, confused.

“They… they gave you… mum’s chocolates… for heartbreak… to help get over breakups… some sort of truth serum or… something… in that one,” she managed to say. “I’ve got a giggle one.” Chris’ face went pale. 

“How long do they last?” he asked. She shook her head.

“No clue. Still prototypes,” she said. Remus and Alan had both picked two chocolates at random and tapped them together before popping them into their mouths. Remus grinned as he took a deep breath and puffed up his chest.

“I feel like I could conquer the world!” he shouted. Alan burst out in peals of laughter. Remus looked around the room. “I’m going to go tell Laura how I feel about her and ask her to be my girlfriend. Right now.” He then turned and walked off purposely. Alan just shook his head and wandered off towards Godrick, still laughing. Daisy managed to get herself under some sort of control as she met Chris’ eyes. 

“So… is it true?” she said, still laughing softly. “You wish we never broke up?” Chris nodded.

“I wanted to fight Jamie on it, but… I was afraid. About the scouts, the match, my face,” he said. Daisy took a deep breath, moreso to keep from laughing again. 

“Jamie gave us his blessing,” she said. Chris’ eyes widened. “Granted he was doped up on pain potion.” Daisy started laughing harder. “Blimey, this has got to be the worst way to have this conversation.” Chris smiled.

“Honestly, it makes it a bit easier,” he said, chuckling. Daisy grinned up at him. “So… what do you say? Do we give this another shot?” He looked hopeful. Daisy managed to quiet her laughter for a moment while she thought. While part of her really wanted to say yes. Really really badly. But she also knew he would be graduating in two months and would be off to auror training. Or the League. And she still had two more years at Hogwarts.

“I-,” a giggle snuck out from her lips. “I’m not sure, Chris. You graduate in June. And then it’s either auror training or quidditch. And I’ve got two more years at Hogwarts.” She stood chuckling as she covered her mouth.

“I’d wait for you,” Chris said, shocking himself with his honesty. Daisy found herself laughing at the look on his face. 

“I’m sure you would… but I’m not sure if that’s what I want you to do,” Daisy said, matching his honesty. He looked down at her. “I think we had our chance… and now I think it’s best we stay friends.” She started giggling again.

“Friends with benefits?” Chris asked before he could catch himself. His face went bright red as he covered his mouth. Daisy laughed harder.

“I think I should walk away until the chocolates wear off,” she said. Chris smiled down at her. He leaned down and kissed her on the cheek. She could tell he was exerting a lot of restraint to keep from kissing her soundly on the lips. She rolled her eyes, laughed and then planted one on him. She then winked and walked back over to Toby and Sarah. Lucy and Roger were walking over, holding hands. Lucy’s face was still bright red.

“I just asked out Roger,” she said, still in a bit of shock.

“I don’t know what’s in those chocolates, but tell your mum I said thank you,” Roger said, grinning. “I’ve been trying to figure out how to ask Lucy out all year.” Daisy and Sarah lost it, bending over in laughter. Roger looked at them as though they had lost their marbles.

“It’s the chocolates,” Toby said calmly. Roger then nodded, understanding.

“How long do you think this’ll last?” Sarah asked, gasping for breath. Daisy shrugged and shook her head. 

“No clue!” she replied. Roger looked down at Lucy, his face reading very clearly that he intended to take advantage of the fact she was still under the influence of the chocolates.

“So how long have you fancied me?” he asked, an eyebrow raised. Lucy’s blush deepened.

“Since fourth year,” she said almost immediately. Roger grinned.

“I like those chocolates,” he said. Daisy grinned at her cousin and her new beau.

“Looks like you finally got your handsome Quidditch player,” she said. Lucy scowled at her, but then looked over at Chris, who seemed to be pouring his heart out to Alan. He kept looking over at Daisy while Alan struggled to contain his laughter. She smirked and looked back at Daisy.

“Pray tell, what did Chris have to say earlier?” she asked. 

“He asked if we could get back together,” Daisy said. 

“And?” Lucy asked, her face lit up.

“I said no.”

“But why?!” Lucy nearly yelled. “You two are perfect for each other!” Daisy kept laughing.

“Just… think it’s best we not go down that road again. We’ll end up breaking up again when he graduates,” Daisy said, noticing her laughter was finally dying down a bit. Lucy looked crestfallen.

“I understand… you still have two years left at Hogwarts. He’s going off to auror training. Or the Quidditch League. Makes sense,” she said. 

“Cheer up,” Daisy said, hugging her cousin. “I’ll be fine.” Lucy sighed.

“I know.”


	25. The Final

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's come down to the final between Gryffindor and Ravenclaw. Who will win? More than that, just why is the Norwegian team showing such an interest in Daisy?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Obviously, I don't own anything created by J.K. Rowling, but I do own the Wood kids and other OCs. Ah, and the story.
> 
> Setting: Next Generation (Hogwarts)  
> Genre: Action/Romance  
> Rating: T (Language)

Two weeks later, there was a mood of celebration once again in Gryffindor Tower, though it wasn’t a full blown party. Ravenclaw just beat Slytherin, 400 to 300, and Gryffindor was still firmly in first place, meaning the final in just about a month would come down to Ravenclaw and Gryffindor. Another grudge match.

Daisy, Lucy and Toby sat with the triplets and the other house team players in the common room. Jamie was massaging his shoulder. It had mostly healed - to the point where he didn’t need to wear the sling anymore. But it was still tight and sore and he was to take it easy for another week and ease back into practice.

“So… it’s us against Ravenclaw. Again,” he said, looking around at the team. Remus, Alan and Daisy had manic glints in their eyes, matching Jamie’s. James was grinning while Roger looked relaxed and Chris looked somewhat nervous. “We have four weeks until the finals. We need to go hard, but not push ourselves too much. Three times a week for the next three weeks. Then every day the last week. Everyone needs to get three meals a day and plenty of sleep. I won’t have you tired and sluggish for the match.”

“Will we be learning new plays?” James asked, leaning forward. 

“Yes. And we’ll be going over plays we haven’t used yet. I want to make sure we throw them off,” he said. 

“Yes, they’ll never know what’s coming,” James exclaimed. Jamie met Daisy’s eyes.

“You up for a bit of showin’ off, Pixie?” he asked. Daisy grinned slowly. “I think a couple of those tricks you’ve been working on will be good for the match.”

“And Dad?” she asked.

“It’s the final. The most important thing is that we win and impress the scouts,” he said. “We’ll deal with him later.”

“Let’s do this,” Alan said with a grin.

~~~~

Four weeks passed all too quickly. Even Daisy was having trouble eating breakfast the morning of the final. She sat in the locker room, listening to her music, trying to calm down and focus. The entire team seemed to be buzzing with a frenetic energy. They were eager to get on the pitch. Eager to beat Ravenclaw. Again.

“Who you think will come?” Remus asked, looking over at his brothers. Alan shrugged.

“Loads I hope,” he said.

“It’s the last chance to see us. So I suspect there could be a fair amount,” Jamie said, his face slightly pale. Alan slapped him on the back.

“Don’t worry, fearless leader. We’ll win. And we’ll all get offers over Easter,” he said with a grin. Jamie looked over at his brother, wishing he could somehow siphon off the confidence that came so easily to Alan. 

“Maybe you’ll impress Elise enough that she’ll take you back,” Remus offered. 

“The last thing I need to be worrying about today is Elise,” Jamie muttered. 

“Exactly. Enough with the bird talk,” Alan said, shooting Remus a warning glance. Remus just laughed. Jamie straightened, his gear all in place, and turned to face the rest of the team. 

“Alright, Gryffindor,” he said, sliding into his serious, coach voice. Everyone automatically gathered around. Daisy quickly threw her iPod and headphones into her bag and straightened up on the bench, nervously tapping her foot.

“This is it. The final. Against Ravenclaw. It’s the last match at Hogwarts for me, Remus, Alan and Chris. Let’s make it a memorable one,” he said with a smile, his eyes falling on his younger sister. Even though her foot was tapping a mile a minute, she grinned. “Let’s go out there and show them why we’re No. 1.” 

“GO TEAM!” James shouted. Jamie laughed at him.

“Bring it in!” Everyone stood and put their hands into the center.

“GRYFFINDOR!”

~~~~

As soon as Daisy hit the air, she felt a bit calmer. Glancing over at the faculty box, she saw it nearly full with quidditch players and coaches. Granted that was most likely because her dad had given Puddlemere the day off to come watch the match. Teddy and Victoire were sitting next to her parents and she saw Uncle George and Aunt Angelina behind them, along with Harry and Ginny. In front of them were four solid rows of coaches and players in their colored robes. Daisy almost couldn’t believe so many had come out for her brothers, though she grinned to herself when she saw the Harpies had come back. McGonagall was chatting with her mother and looked pleased as punch that there were so many scouts there watching Gryffindor. While she had been headmistress for awhile now, there was no doubt she was still partial to the Gryffindor team. 

Daisy had recognized all of the coaches and players except two. Two extremely tall men - one older and one younger - in silver and black robes. Must be one of the European teams from outside the U.K. The younger one looked as though he’d rather be anywhere but at the game, though he was studying the players on the pitch intently with ice blue eyes.

The crowd was going ridiculous with anticipation. Half were decked out in Gryffindor colors while the other half made their support of Ravenclaw known. Daisy could hear a rousing round of “Fly, fly, Gryffindor!” It was going to be a close match.

“WELCOME TO THE 2019 HOGWARTS QUIDDITCH CUP FINAL!” Mack boomed. “IN WHAT IS ANTICIPATED TO BE THE BIGGEST MATCH OF THE DECADE, CUP WINNERS GRYFFINDOR FACE A RE-MATCH WITH RAVENCLAW! WHO WILL WIN? WILL GRYFFINDOR SLAUGHTER THE RAVENS FOR A REPEAT OR WITH RAVENCLAW HAVE ITS REVENGE?”

Daisy rolled her eyes slightly as she gripped her broom handle. She just wanted to get the match started. All this sitting and waiting was starting to get her nerves up. She looked across from her, noticing that Jackson, the Ravenclaw seeker, seemed just as anxious as she did. He didn’t even look at her - he was staring down at the referee, gripping his broom tightly. Daisy looked back down, taking deep, calming breaths. She watched as the referee stopped in the middle of the field with the box and looked up at all the players. Everyone was leaning forward on their brooms, waiting. 

Then, with the wave of a wand, the bludgers, snitch and quaffle were in the air. Daisy couldn’t even tell who got possession at first, the battle for the quaffle was so fierce. She took off flying toward the Gryffindor hoops, both to watch the game a bit and to try and find the snitch. Jackson was flying low to the pitch. Chris had escaped the melee with the quaffle, but he hadn’t gotten far before Kylie Michaels, a sixth year chaser, swooped in and knocked it out of his arms. Prentiss was beneath the two and promptly caught it. However, he only got about midfield before a bludger knocked into him, sending him spinning and the quaffle flying through the air where James caught it. 

It was going to be a brutal match. Neither side was going to back down. Daisy took off across the field, hearing Jamie shout instructions at the chasers. She followed them as they executed one of the more difficult plays Jamie had come up with, including a fair amount of misdirection. All the practice had paid off as Roger sank the quaffle through the center hoop after Chris had distracted the keeper - Elijah Carter - and tricked him into thinking he would be scoring from the left. 

She heard a whistling and turned, just in time to get a bludger to the side. It knocked her off course slightly, but Daisy corrected her path and gritted her teeth. She needed to find the snitch. 

~~~~

“Did Daisy get faster this year?” George asked, watching the match.

“I think she did,” Oliver said, watching his daughter streak across the pitch, avoiding bludgers and chasers. She even left the Ravenclaw seeker in her wake. 

“That poor bloke. He doesn’t stand a chance with the snitch,” George said laughing. 

“Maybe not, but their chasers are putting up a good fight. Chris just got elbowed in the eye,” Angelina said. 

“I can’t believe it’s been nearly an hour and the score is only 30 to 30,” Wills said from where he sat next to Ashley White. They were directly behind Oliver and Iris. 

“It’s gonna come down to the seekers,” she said, glancing down at the scouts. “But Jamie’s doing a bloody good job blocking. I don’t think I’ve seen him this on before.”

“I hope he doesn’t re-injure that shoulder of his,” Iris said, studying her son carefully. 

“He’ll be fine,” Oliver said. He then stood and cheered as Jamie blocked another shot. Roger had the quaffle and was heading back towards the opposite side of the pitch. 

“Where’s Remus and Alan? Roger just got separated from Chris and James. There’s no way he can pass or score with all those Ravenclaws around him,” Wills said. Suddenly, Daisy - who had been flying parallel to the chasers - whipped over, passing in front of Roger and causing the Ravenclaws to scatter lest they hit her. Roger dropped down and tossed the quaffle straight up, where it was caught by Chris who had swooped down seemingly out of nowhere. He tossed it through the left hoop. Wills, Ashley and Oliver sat silent.

“Well, that’s a play I haven’t seen them do before,” Wills said. “Dunno why I never thought to use the seeker like that. Hope you’re taking notes, Coach.”

“I don’t know where he came up with that, must be new,” Oliver said. 

“That son of yours coming up with all these plays or have you been secretly helping him?” the coach of the Arrows shouted back up at Oliver. Oliver grinned proudly.

“That’s all him, Briggs,” he replied. The coach turned back to face the pitch, grinning.

“We could use some plays like that,” he said softly to the player sitting next to him, it wasn’t the captain, but rather a beater that had been on the team for years. The red-headed man nodded, smiling slightly.

“If we can get him, that is,” he said. He looked around at all the teams around them. “Looks like there might be a bidding war. Even the Norwegian team is here.” Briggs looked over at the two stoic men sitting at the end of their row. 

“Blimey… that’s the keeper from the Nordic World Cup team,” the coach said softly. “No one’s seen hide nor hair of him since the accident.” The beater glanced over at him, the young man sitting incredibly still, his eyes following the Gryffindor seeker.

“Heard he can’t play anymore. Wonder what he’s doing here,” he said. “Seems interested in the seeker.”

“Who isn’t? She can’t be signed for two more years and the Harpies are already keeping an eye on her,” Briggs said with a laugh. “Though, they just got a new seeker, so not sure what they are planning. Perhaps reserves.”

“You planning to keep an eye on her, Coach?”

“Nah… Hastings is still doing okay. As long as we have him, we’ve no need for the Wood girl. Let the Harpies have her,” he said gruffly. “It’s the keeper I’m after.”

~~~~

Daisy flew up and noticed a glint of gold near the Gryffindor hoops. She flew closer, looking up at Jamie.

_ “I found it!”  _ she thought over and over again.

_ “Get it,”  _ she heard faintly. She flew up, zeroing in on where she saw the glint, just in time to see it fly off over the stands. She turned, following it. She saw the Ravenclaw seeker streak after it at the same time. 

Daisy took a deep breath, focusing. It would come down to this. The score was tied. If they were going to win, she was going to have to get the snitch at all costs. She sped up, ramming into Jackson. He was bigger than her, but she was faster. 

“Get out of the way, Wood!” Jackson shouted.

“No!” she shouted back. She focused on the snitch about five feet in front of them. 

“Look out!” Remus shouted as he flew by, hitting a bludger away that had been coming for the two. Daisy quickly went through her options. She needed to get away from Jackson, but didn’t want to give him an opening to speed up and catch the snitch.

Apparently her brothers had noticed the dilemma. A bludger flew out of nowhere, heading for Jackson. He dove out of the way, allowing Daisy to speed up as the bludger flew under her. The snitch tore across the field, Daisy following. She was almost upon it when Jackson came back up at her side again. In that moment, she knew what she was going to do. She had practiced it more since the last time. She glanced down, looking for Chris. Luckily he was nearby. She signaled at him and he nodded his understanding.

She then put her focus back on the snitch. Swiftly, she pulled her feet up on the broom handle.

“What in Merlin’s name are you doing, Wood?” Jackson shouted at her, momentarily distracted. She smiled. It was going according to plan. Without thinking she launched herself off the broom towards the snitch. Her fingers closed around it as both Jackson and her broom flew off. 

She fell only a couple feet before Chris popped up and she landed with a thump behind him. 

“Thanks for the lift,” she said, smiling as the crowd roared.

“No problem,” he said, steering them towards the pitch.

“WITH THAT BRILLIANT CATCH, GRYFFINDOR HAS WON THE HOUSE CUP! IT’S A REPEAT WIN FOR GRYFFINDOR!!!”

Daisy ventured a look up at the faculty box. The scouts were applauding. Some of them were congratulating her father, who looked like a cross of furious and proud. Ashley and Wills were on their feet cheering while her mother was grinning. They joined the rest of the team, celebrating on the pitch.

“It worked!” Jamie shouted as he hugged his little sister.

“Of course it did, we only practiced it a thousand times,” she said. 

“Reckon Da’ll have a few words to say about that,” Remus said. Daisy shrugged.

“Worth it to win,” she said. Suddenly the team was surrounded by friends and family. Even the Puddlemere players had arrived.

“My little Pixie, what a move!” Wills shouted as he ran up to her. Daisy grinned and threw her arms around his neck. 

“Dad’s going to kill me,” she said. 

“Yes, he probably will,” Wills replied.

“Daisy!” she heard her father shout. Daisy’s eyes widened as she slowly turned around to face him. He was scowling as he walked up. She smiled sweetly.

“Father,” she said. 

“No, don’t think you can sweet talk your way out of this. What did I tell you about dangerous stunts?” he said, stepping up to her.

“Um… But I didn’t fall this time,” she said. Oliver sighed and shook his head. What was he going to do with his daughter.

“Come now, Coach. It was a brilliant move,” Ashley said, stepping up to him. Oliver scowled at his seeker.

“I don’t need you encouraging her,” he said, huffing. 

“Let her celebrate, Coach,” Wills chided, which earned him a glare. Daisy laughed as she looked around, noticing some of the coaches jostling to talk to her brothers. They would no doubt be getting some letters of offer over Easter. That was for sure. She grinned and turned to talk to Ashley, catching a glint of ice blue out of the corner of her eye. She looked over, catching the young blonde player she didn't recognize. He was studying her intently, nodding his head as the coach was saying something to him.

It was a bit unsettling, but Daisy just shrugged and turned her attention back to Ashley, quickly forgetting the young player.


	26. A Time for Decisions on the Future

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The time has come - it's Easter break and the triplets are eager to see just what offers they get.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Obviously, I don't own anything created by J.K. Rowling, but I do own the Wood kids and other OCs. Ah, and the story.
> 
> Setting: Next Generation (Hogwarts)  
> Genre: Action/Romance  
> Rating: T (Language)

The triplets seemed on edge the second they arrived home for the Easter holidays. Once the haze of the Cup win had worn off, anxiety about if and what offers would be coming had set in. That first morning back while Daisy and Lucy casually drank their tea at breakfast, the boys were jittery, barely touching their food.

“Come now, this is the first time I think I’ve ever seen you three not eat,” Iris said, walking over from the stove. “Is there something wrong?”

“No, Mum. They’re just nervous about whether they’re going to get any offers this week,” Daisy said, grinning over her mug. The three glared at her. 

“For God’s sake, if you get any offers this soon, I highly doubt they’ll come any faster just because you aren’t eating,” Iris said, rolling her eyes. She then walked back to the stove. “Daisy, Lucy? You two want some bacon?”

“Yes, Aunt Iris,” Lucy said. 

“Sure, Mum.” Iris walked back over with the pan and loaded a few strips on each of their plates. “Where’s Dad? Out doing laps or something?”

“It would appear so. He’s either on the pitch or in the gym,” she said. “They have today off, but he’s planning to have the team on the pitch the rest of the week.”

“BOYS! THEY’RE HERE!” Oliver shouted as he ran into the house from the back porch. Immediately, all three triplets were on their feet. 

“A bit exciting, isn’t it?” Lucy asked, leaning over to Daisy. Daisy just rolled her eyes, though she had to admit, she was a bit on edge for them. He held up several letters in his hands.

“Caught the owls on my way in from the gym,” he said, breathing a bit heavy.

“Well stop waving them around and open them!” Iris shouted, wiping her hands on a towel as she walked over. Oliver grinned. The triplets were practically bouncing up and down like children on Christmas. Oliver looked at the letters.

“Alright, here’s a couple for Alan, and then Remus and finally,” he stopped, holding four envelopes. “Jamie.”

“Four?” Daisy said, her eyes wide. Jamie took them, not quite believing that he had four letters of offer. The triplets sat back down and started ripping into the envelopes.

“Hurry up! Who are they from and what did they offer?” Daisy said.

“I got reserves for Wanderers,” Alan said grinning. He looked over at Remus.

“Same.”

“Looks like the other is one for the Wasps reserves,” Alan added.

“Same here,” Remus said. Jamie was silent, carefully reading through each letter. It seemed like an eternity had passed before he decided to speak.

“Arrows want me first string. Same with Cannons and Pride. Falcons have offered reserves for one year then transfer to first string once their keeper retires,” he said. 

“Who are you going to sign with?” Lucy asked.

“Of course he hasn’t decided. He’s probably going to think it through a few days,” Daisy said, hitting her in the arm.

“What’s the contract say?” Oliver asked. Jamie handed him the letters. He carefully looked them over, studying the offers carefully. “Well… at face value, the Arrows are offering the most. But… the Falcons will end up being more once you get to first string. You just have to wait a year. Their keeper has already announced next season’ll be his last, so he won’t go back on it.”

“I think we can toss out Cannons. They’ve been doing better, but I doubt you’ll get anywhere close to the post-season with them,” Alan said. “Pride’s not bad though. But Arrows have ranked fairly high the last few seasons. Just as long as their seeker can keep his edge.”

“Maybe their seeker’ll be done by the time Daisy graduates and she can join you,” Remus said, smiling.

“Only if that chauvinist coach of theirs makes her a good offer,” Iris said, her eyes flashing.

“Mum, I’ve got two more years left at Hogwarts. Now’s not the time to be worrying about that,” Daisy huffed.

“Thought you wanted Harpies anyway,” Lucy said. 

“That’s what I’m hoping,” she said.

“Well, I think there’s no guess as to where Remus and I are going,” Alan said. They looked at each other and grinned. 

“Wanderers,” they said in unison. Oliver handed the letters back to Jamie.

“Well… it’s up to you, Jamie. Whatever you choose, we’ll support you,” Oliver said. Jamie looked the letters over.

“Need to think about it,” he said. 

“Take your time,” Oliver said. “If you have any questions about the fine print, let me know. Plus, you never know. Might get more offers throughout the week.” Jamie nodded and looked down at the letters.

“I will.”

~~~~

Later that night, the triplets sat in the sitting room on the third floor with Lucy, Daisy, Toby, Chris and Teddy. Alan owled Teddy and Chris as soon as they finished breakfast, telling them to come celebrate. Daisy figured if it was going to be a party, she might as well invite Toby. Teddy showed up with a couple bottles of aged Ogden’s Firewhisky and the triplets had gone into town to restock their stash. Daisy was fairly sure her mother knew she and Lucy were drinking, but was of the mind that as long as they were in the house it would be okay.

Besides, their father had already passed around shots for the family earlier after dinner.

“To Remus and Alan signing with the Wanderers!” Teddy shouted, holding his shot glass up. Everyone followed and then took their shot. Lucy coughed. “What’s this, cousin? Not accustomed to the good stuff?” Teddy asked, his eyes alight with mirth.

“I’m fine,” Lucy said, holding her glass out for more.

“That’s a good girl,” Teddy said, filling it up again.

“Better get used to it now. Once Daisy and I graduate, I reckon there’ll be parties at her and the triplets’ place nearly every weekend,” she said.

“Damn straight there will be,” Remus said, grinning from where he sat on a sofa with Alan and Teddy. Lucy, Daisy and Toby were across from them on the other sofa while Chris and Jamie were in the armchairs.

“Any closer to a decision?” Teddy asked, looking at Jamie. Jamie sat silent a moment before answering.

“I’m leaning towards Arrows at the moment,” he said. “But that Falcons deal…”

“They’re a strong team,” Teddy said. “A bit brutal, but strong.”

“Playing rough isn’t really your style,” Daisy said, sipping on the second shot Teddy poured her. He nodded, looking over at her. 

“And you’ll be first string right away if you go with the Arrows,” Remus said. 

“By the way, did you get any offers, Chris?” Alan asked. Everyone looked over at Chris, who was silent. He smiled slightly.

“No, I didn’t,” he said. 

“Maybe they’ll come later this week,” Remus offered. Chris shrugged. 

“Doesn’t really matter all that much. Mum is set on me going into auror training,” he said. Teddy grinned. 

“We’d be delighted to have you,” he said, holding his glass out. Chris lifted his in salute and the two of them downed their shots. 

“Eh, I don’t think I’d cut it in the League anyway,” Chris said. “Don’t get me wrong. I love Quidditch, but not sure if I love it enough to make a career out of it. Not like these four.”

“Tell me about it. The Wood children bleed Quidditch it would seem,” Teddy said, looking around at his cousins. “But it’s paying off. Just need to get Daisy out of Hogwarts and onto a team, then the four of you on the national team and the full package will be complete.”

“Viktor Krum was playing on the national team before he graduated,” Daisy said. 

“No offense, Daisy, but Krum was the best player in the history of Quidditch - even better than your dad,” Teddy said. “Besides, the next World Cup isn’t until 2021.”

“Just saying, I could get called up to play for the national team in the qualifiers,” she said, sipping from her glass. Her brothers looked at her and then dissolved into laughter. Her face turned bright red. 

“That’ll be the day, Daisy,” Remus said.

“She could!” Lucy shouted, jumping up to the defense of her cousin. “She caught the Harpies’ eye and she’s only 15!”

“And that move you pulled in the final was bloody brilliant,” Toby said. Daisy smiled in appreciation at him.

“Anyways, I’m going to make first string right out of Hogwarts. Just like Jamie,” Daisy said haughtily as she sat back and crossed her legs. 

“Damn straight, you are! Hear, hear!” Teddy shouted. He lifted his glass. Everyone else did as well.

“Hear, hear!”

A little while later, Daisy put some music on and the group had broken up into various conversations. Daisy watched with a smile as her brothers and Teddy talked animatedly about their plans for after graduation. They were planning to move into the apartment in the city the week after school let out. The three would need to start training right away. Lucy and Toby were chatting about their summer plans.

“Seems like they’ve got it all figured out,” Chris said, watching Daisy. She looked over at him and smiled.

“Yea, that they do. Though I suppose for us Woods, our future was decided a long time ago,” she said.

“You do want to play professional ball, don’t you?” he asked. Daisy snorted.

“What makes you think I don’t?” she asked.

“Just the way you said it. Like… you didn’t have a choice in the matter,” he said. Daisy laughed softly.

“I always have a choice. I could have chosen not to,” she said. “But… it’s in my blood. Playing Quidditch. And I suppose you could say it’s my first love.” Chris laughed and rolled his eyes.

“You sound like Jamie,” he said.

“You should hear Dad talk,” she said, holding her glass out to him. He clinked his against hers.

“Are you sure… about us?” he asked softly, not wanting to draw the attention of the triplets. Daisy took a deep breath and thought for a moment before answering. She thought back to their relationship. She did still have feelings for him. She had enjoyed being with him. But it wouldn’t be like that again.

“I am,” she said finally, looking up at him. “I have feelings for you still, but… it would be too different. You start training at the end of summer. Dad’ll have me on the pitch for most of the summer and then I’m back to Hogwarts. I just… don’t see how we could work it out.” Chris nodded.

“That’s very… mature of you, Daisy,” he said, a bit surprised. She laughed.

“We all grow up sometime,” she said. Chris shifted slightly.

“Would it be alright if… maybe I stopped by this summer. The triplets will be busy with training and like you said, I won’t start at the auror’s office until the end of summer if I get into training. We could just hang out,” he said. Daisy smiled and nodded. 

“Sure. I’d like that,” she said. Chris grinned. 

~~~~

Jamie was half listening to his brother’s conversation with Teddy about what they planned to do with the apartment in the city. He was also watching Chris and Daisy. Peeking into their minds, he saw that Daisy wasn’t planning to get back together with him. He was a bit proud of her. 

_ “Maybe I still have a chance,”  _ Jamie heard. He shook his head and glanced over at Toby, who seemed to be in a conversation with Lucy. But he was listening into Chris and Daisy’s conversation. Jamie could detect a hint of sadness in him.

_ “Maybe someday I’ll tell her,”  _ Toby thought. Jamie drank his firewhisky and shook his head. He had learned his lesson. Definitely staying out of that one. Daisy was on her own.


	27. Endings & New Beginnings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With the school term at an end, Daisy looks forward to two years without her meddlesome brothers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Obviously, I don't own anything created by J.K. Rowling, but I do own the Wood kids and other OCs. Ah, and the story.
> 
> Setting: Next Generation (Hogwarts)  
> Genre: Action/Romance  
> Rating: T (Language)

Daisy sighed as she sat under the tree next to the Black Lake. It was the night before they all left for home and the others were gearing up for the huge party that was sure to take place in the Tower after supper. She had just gotten her OWL scores back and had done well in everything. Chris had been pleased to get the NEWTs necessary for auror training. He just received the letter of invitation that day.

She smiled as she watched the sun going down over the lake. Soon she would be home and her brothers would be off to the city, leaving her alone and free. She was eager to start her sixth year without the constant shadow of her brothers hanging over her. Maybe she’d get the chance to have a proper boyfriend that wouldn’t need hiding.

“What are you smirking about?” Remus asked as he walked up. Daisy looked over, seeing the triplets.

“Just thinking about what I’m going to do this summer and such without you lot always buzzing around,” she said. The three plopped down on the ground next to her.

“You know you’ll miss us,” Alan said, grinning.

“Well, I know you’ll miss me, not sure about these two,” Remus said. Daisy rolled her eyes.

“Heard Longbottom made you captain next year,” Jamie said, studying her. She nodded and grinned.

“I’ll need to work on plays this summer. Dad said he’d help. Along with our usual training,” she said. “It’ll be odd not working with you three.”

“Now you’ll get all of Dad’s attention,” Remus said. Daisy grimaced.

“That’ll be fun,” she said sarcastically. “At least I’ll get to work with Ashley more as well. She wants to take things up a notch.”

“Under Dad’s watchful eye? I doubt that,” Alan said with a snort. Daisy scowled at him. 

“I’ll convince him,” she said. 

“Good luck,” Remus said. The siblings sat in silence a few moments. 

“You nervous about starting in the League?” she asked, glancing at them. Jamie had finally decided to go with the Arrows. 

“We’re not. I’m quite anxious to get started,” Alan said. “Sooner we can prove ourselves in reserves, the sooner we can get on first string.” Daisy studied Jamie, who was playing with a piece of grass.

“A bit. I’ll be the youngest on the team,” he said, looking up. “They opted to sign me rather than call up the keeper they’ve had in the reserves for a year.” Daisy scrunched up her nose.

“You’ll be fine,” she said. “Worrying never looked good on you.” Jamie laughed.

“What about you? What are your plans for the future,” he asked. Daisy looked up, contemplating.

“For now, training. Though Lucy has made me swear I would hang out from time to time. She wants me to go with them on holiday to Romania. Mum said its fine as long as it doesn’t interfere with our holiday to Prague,” she said. She thought about her promise to meet up with Chris over the summer and blushed slightly.

“But what about after that? You thought about your future?” Jamie asked. Remus and Alan laughed.

“Course she has. She’s getting signed, like us,” he said. Daisy smiled.

“Hoping for the Harpies. But I’ll be open to anyone who’ll have me,” she said. “Just need to get on a team is all.”

“Do not go with the Bats,” Remus said, turning serious for a moment. Daisy laughed.

“Why would I do a thing like that?” she asked. “Arrows wouldn’t be bad though. Didn’t you say their seeker might be retiring in the next few years?” Jamie nodded.

“He’s still doing okay for now, but he’s getting on in his career. He was unstoppable in his prime. Too bad I couldn’t have played with him then,” he said. He studied Daisy a moment. Her face was relaxed with an easy grin while her bright green eyes flashed. Peeking into her head, he could see she was already thinking about plays and possible recruits for the house team next year. What all she wanted to do with it now that she was the leader. The possibilities were endless. He smiled at her, confident that she would do just fine without them.

“I suppose we’ll get to see just what Pixie can do on her own now,” he said. Daisy turned to him, still smiling.

“Just you wait,” she said, a mischievous glint in her eye. “Just you wait.”


End file.
